Death Moon Rising
by phazonshark
Summary: Die Rebellenallianz steht kurz vor der ersten großen Schlacht des Galaktischen Bürgerkrieges, dem Angriff auf den Todesstern. Sie ahnen nicht, dass die Kampfstation ein Geheimnis birgt...
1. YAVIN Pläne

RECHTEHINWEIS

Dieses Werk basiert auf Figuren und Handlungen von Krieg der Sterne. Krieg der Sterne, alle Namen und Bilder von Krieg-der-Sterne-Figuren und alle anderen mit Krieg der Sterne in Verbindung stehenden Symbole sind eingetragene Markenzeichen und/oder unterliegen dem Copyright von Lucasfilm Ltd. This literary work is a piece of fan fiction. Star Wars, and all associated content (whether trademarked, copyrighted or otherwise protected by U.S. or international law) are property of LucasFilm Ltd.

AMERKUNG DES AUTORS

Hi!_ Death Moon Rising _ist meine zweite Fan Fiction nach _Korriban._ Ist vielleicht gut, vor dem Lesen einiges über diese Geschichte zu wissen: Hier geht's wie schon in _Korriban_ nicht um komplizierte, tiefgehendeCharakterisierungen, sondern um den Plot. _Death Moon Rising_ legt praktisch eine Art Verschwörung hinter die Ereignisse der Originaltrilogie, die im Laufe der 30 Kapitel aufgedeckt werden wird. Dabei spielen die bekannten Helden nur eine gelegentliche Nebenrolle, die Geschichte folgt vielmehr unbekannten Charakteren, die im Hintergrund des Galaktischen Bürgerkrieges ihren eigenen Konflikt austragen müssen. Sie und mächtige Geheimorganisationen aus dem Untergrund der Galaxis kommen nach und nach auf die Spur des ältesten Plans des Universums...

Mit anderen Worten: Willkommen bei meinem zweiten Projekt und verzeiht mir das gleich folgende, gelegentliche Technik-Gelaber im ersten Kapitel. Soll das ganze nur glaubwürdig machen und ist ab dem zweiten auch schon wieder rum.Viel Spaß!

* * *

"Auch du wirst entdecken, dass viele Wahrheiten, an die wir uns klammern,

von unserem persönlichen Standpunkt abhängig sind."

- Obi-Wan Kenobi

* * *

phazonshark

DEATH MOON RISING

Kapitel Eins

PLÄNE

Ein leises Audiosignal riss Tab Seenall aus seinem Halbschlaf. Es war spät nach Mitternacht und Tab saß immer noch an seinem Arbeitsplatz in der Informationsabteilung. Unter Anstrengung gelang es ihm, die Buchstaben auf seinem Computerbildschirm mit müden Augen zu entziffern.

„Widersprüchliche Daten", meldete eine Anzeige.

In Tabs Kopf mischte sich Müdigkeit mit Ärger. Die Dateien konnten keinen Widerspruch enthalten. Schließlich waren die Daten ja nicht nur von ihm und seinem Team überprüft worden. Führende Wissenschaftler des Imperiums hatten die Daten entwickelt, die sein Computer gerade kontrollierte.

Tab Seenall saß vor den Konstruktionsplänen des Todessterns.

Es konnte keinen Widerspruch geben, immerhin waren dies die finalen Pläne, nach denen man die Raumstation entwickelt hatte.

Langsam begriff Tab aber, dass er hier vielleicht ein ernsthaftes Problem vor sich hatte: Morgen früh würden Staffel Rot und Gold einen Angriff auf die Raumstation fliegen, deren Pläne er untersuchte. Heute Mittag war es seinem Datenanalyse-Team gelungen, eine Schwachstelle im Todesstern auszumachen. Genau genommen gab es zwei Schwachstellen, von denen auch das Imperium wusste, aber wenn die Rebellen Glück – immenses Glück hatten – hatten sie eine Chance.

Die erste Schwachstelle waren die Schilde. Natürlich besaß eine Raumstation, die genug Energie für einen planetenzerstörenden Superlaser hatte, mächtige Schilde. Aber es war nicht möglich, ein Objekt von 120 km Durchmesser mit einem Schild zuverlässig zu schützen. Die einfache Lösung war die Installation mehrerer Schildgeneratoren. Jetzt konnte sogar ein Generator ausfallen und der Großteil des Todessterns würde trotzdem noch geschützt sein. Aber die überlappenden Schilde führten zu Nahstellen. Viel zu klein, um mit Großkampfschiffen hindurchzugelangen, kleine Raumjäger dagegen konnten die Verteidigung umgehen.

Die X-Wings und Y-Wings hatten nicht nur das Potential die Schilde zu passieren, sondern auch dem Laserfeuer der zahlreichen Turbolaser-Geschütztürme ausweichen. Doch das alles würde immer noch ein reines Selbstmordkommando werden, wenn Tab Seenall und die anderen Experten der Informationsabteilung nicht eine weitere Schwachstelle gefunden hätten.

Es gab im Zielgebiet einen verhältnismäßig ungeschützten Abgasschacht, der bis ins Innere der gigantischen Kampfstation reichte. Ein exakter Treffer mit einem Protonentorpedo in den Schacht würde im Reaktor zu einer Kettenreaktion führen. Die Folge wäre die Explosion des Todessterns.

An diesem wahnwitzigen Plan, der schon in der Theorie kaum machbar zu sein schien, hing das Schicksal der Rebellen Allianz.

Und der Angriffsplan hing von der Richtigkeit der Stationspläne ab.

Tab begann die Fehlermeldung zu studieren, welche die Analyse der Daten ergeben hatte. Er notierte sich die Ergebnisse und ließ das Kontrollprogramm weiterlaufen, diesmal wies er es an, gezielt nach Widersprüchen und nicht nach Angriffsschwachstellen oder versteckten Verteidigungsmechanismen zu suchen.

Wenige Minuten später war das Programm in den riesigen Dateien fündig geworden.

Tab Seenall, der inzwischen hellwach war, begriff bald das Ausmaß der Ungereimtheiten.

Wenn seine Theorie zutraf, dann war der Todesstern nicht das, wofür die Rebellen ihn hielten.

Sondern etwas, das nicht durch die Allianz, sondern jeglichen Widerstand in der Galaxis gegen das Imperium restlos ausradieren konnte.

* * *

Es gab noch einen zweiten Menschen auf dem Stützpunkt, der nicht schlafen konnte. 

General Jan Dodonna saß allein im Besprechungssaal der Pilotenstaffeln. Hier würde er morgen die besten Piloten der Rebellenallianz in die erste Schlacht des Galaktischen Bürgerkrieges schicken. In die Hölle über der Oberfläche des Todessterns.

Tab Seenall, der Mann, der ihm am Mittag die Schwachstellen in der Konstruktion des Todessterns gezeigt hatte, stürmte in den Besprechungsraum. „General", sagte Seenall außer Atem, „Es gibt einen Fehler in den Plänen!"

Dodonna verstand zuerst nicht. „Natürlich gibt es Fehler. Darauf basiert doch der Angriffsplan." Aber während er sprach, wurde ihm klar, dass Seenall eine andere Art Fehler meinen musste.

„Die Pläne, die wir durch das Bothan Spionagenetz erhalten haben, enthalten Widersprüche", sagte Seenall, der jetzt vor Dodonna stand, welcher auf einem der Pilotensitzplätze saß.

Dodonna zuckte innerlich zusammen. Das durfte nicht wahr sein. Der Grashalm, an den sich die Allianz klammerte, durfte nicht jetzt schon brechen. „Erklären Sie das."

Tab Seenall begab sich zu einer der Kontrolltafeln des Besprechungsraumes. Die holographische Version der Pläne war bereits im Speicher geladen, um heute in ein paar Stunden die Piloten über den gewagten Angriff zu informieren. Tab tippte einige Befehle in eine Konsole ein und im schwach beleuchteten, runden Raum erschien das holographische Abbild des größten Objektes, das eine Zivilisation je geschaffen hatte.

Dodonna blieb sitzen und starrte ernst und bemüht gefasst auf die tödliche Raumstation. Tab gab weitere Befehle ein und das Hologramm dehnte sich aus, so dass es jetzt den gesamten Raum ausfüllte. Nach einer weiteren Anweisung an den Computer war im Raum nur noch ein Teil des Sterns zu sehen, der immer noch wuchs.

Seenall bewegte sich in die Mitte des Raumes und zeigte mit nervöser Hand auf eine Stelle des Konstruktionsplans, der ihn umgab. „Hier", sagte er.

Dodonna stand auf und starrte auf die Stelle. Ein Bereich des Plans blinkte. Dem Maßstab nach handelte es sich um einen Raum, der mehrere Stockwerke hoch war. „Was ist das?"

„Das ist die Frage, die der Computer nicht beantworten kann. Die Pläne sind dort nicht eindeutig." Seenall nahm die Hand wieder runter und sah den General an.

„Wie meinen Sie das?"

„Um das zu erklären, müssen Sie wissen, wie unsere Pläne zustande kommen. Es gibt den großen Hauptplan, auf dem sich eigentlich alle Informationen befinden. Laut dem Hauptplan befindet sich dort ein Strahlfokussierer. Eine Technologie, die den Laserstrahl des Todessterns verstärkt."

„Okay", sagte General Dodonna und nickte.

„Allerdings sind uns schon Pläne zugespielt worden, bevor wir durch die Bothan und Leia Organa den Hauptplan erhielten. Diese Pläne enthalten immer nur Informationen über wenige Decks des Sterns, aber wir besitzen einige von ihnen und damit gibt es also für 30 des Todessterns eine zweite Informationsquelle."

„...die aber keine Daten von großem Wert enthält. Daher die Wichtigkeit des Hauptplans", ergänzte Dodonna. „Und Sie haben die Pläne übereinander gelegt?"

„Ja. Ich habe beide zum Vergleich abgeglichen."

Dodonna deutete auf den blinkenden Würfel vor den beiden. „Und hier tritt ein Widerspruch auf."

„Genau. Laut den Sekundärplänen befindet sich dort alles Mögliche. Crewquartiere, Waffenlager, und so weiter. Nur eines nicht: Ein Strahlfokussierer."

„Soll das heißen, der Todesstern ist eventuell schwächer, als wir dachten?" Dodonna überlegte. Dass der Strahl von weniger Apparaturen erzeugt wurde als angegeben, ergab durchaus Sinn: Das Imperium gab für den Fall, dass jemand die Pläne stahl, vor, die Raumstation wäre noch mächtiger als ohnehin schon.

„Vielleicht", sagte Seenall. „Aber es gibt ein Problem. Wenn sich dort keine Maschine befindet, die den Laser unterstützt, dann gibt es keine Erklärung für den dermaßen großen Reaktor des Todessterns."

„Was?"

„Angenommen die zweite Möglichkeit trifft zu und es gibt dort nichts was den hohen Energieaufwand eines Fokussierers hat, produziert der Todesstern mehr Energie als er scheinbar braucht", erklärte Tab Seenall.

„Wie viel mehr?"

„Sehr viel mehr. Diese Widersprüche treten überall in den äußeren Schichten des Todessterns auf. Angenommen jeder widersprüchliche Bereich steht für einen angeblichen Energieverbraucher, der tatsächlich aber nicht existiert, also keine Energie verbraucht, dann ist etwa 70 Prozent der vom Reaktor erzeugten Energie ungenutzt."

„Das ergibt keinen Sinn..." Dodonna dachte angestrengt nach. Wenn sie etwas im Plan übersehen hatten, wäre das vielleicht der Tod der Angriffstaffeln und früher oder später auch der Allianz. Es war ja eigentlich gut möglich, dass das Imperium den Plan modifizieren wollte, um den Eindruck zu erwecken, es gäbe mehr Waffen als in Wirklichkeit vorhanden. Aber wenn diese Energiefokussierer tatsächlich gar nicht existierten, dann wäre der riesige Reaktor doch völlig überflüssig. „Außer aber...", begann er.

„Außer aber, es gibt weitere Energieverbraucher, von denen wir nichts wissen", beendete Seenall den Satz.

„Sie sprachen von weiteren Widersprüchen. Ist es möglich, dass sich dort geheime Technologien befinden, die so große Energiemengen verbrauchen?"

„Eher unwahrscheinlich", sagte Seenall. „Auch von den anderen Stellen wird mir angezeigt, dass sich dort laut der Primärdaten Technologien befinden, die den Strahl verstärken. Die sekundäre Version ist auch dort die Ausnutzung des Platzes durch Crewquartiere und Ähnliches."

„Wo wird dann die Energie verbraucht? Geht das aus den Plänen nicht hervor?"

„Aus den sekundären nicht. Den Primärplan konnte ich nicht lange genug analysieren. Er ist teilweise sehr kompliziert und beschreibt extrem hochentwickelte Maschinen. Ich bräuchte einen entsprechenden Wissenschaftler für die Untersuchung."

„Lässt sich aus dem Verlauf der Energieleitungen nicht darauf schließen, wo sich große Energieverbraucher befinden?", fragte Dodonna und starrte angestrengt auf das Hologramm der Pläne.

„Gute Idee", sagte Seenall und gab ein weiteres Kommando in die Kontrollkonsole ein. Der Plan verkleinerte sich, so dass man beinahe den gesamten Stern wieder sah. Dann erschien ein Netz von dicken und dünnen Linien, die den Stern durchzogen.

Dodonna studierte das Energienetz. Alle Linien gingen vom Kern aus und führten dann in die äußeren Bereiche. „Was für Maschinen müssen nahe der Oberfläche mit Energie versorgt werden?", fragte der General. „Ausschließlich Waffen?"

Seenall schüttelte den Kopf. „Neben den Turbolasergeschützen und den Strahlemittern sind dort auch Antriebe, Schildgeneratoren, Traktorstrahlemitter,..."

„Warum außen? Ist das nicht ein Sicherheitsrisiko?"

„So unglaublich das bei einer so gigantischen Station auch klingt: Nirgendwo sonst ist Platz.", sagte Seenall. „Der Reaktor macht einen großen Teil der Inneren Schichten aus und muss zudem noch von zahlreichen Hilfssystemen unterstützt werden. Damit bleiben nur noch die Decks nahe der Oberfläche."

Dodonna musste zugeben, dass der Reaktor tatsächlich riesig war. Und 70 Prozent der Energie flossen möglicherweise in eine unbekannte, tödliche Technologie. „In den äußeren Schichten haben Sie keine Verbraucher einer solch großen Menge gefunden?"

„Ja, General", sagte Tab Seenall. „Wenn es eine Apparatur gibt, die soviel Energie verbraucht und mir trotzdem nicht aufgefallen ist, dann kann sie sich nur an einem Ort befinden, den ich nicht verstehe."

„Im Kern", schlussfolgerte Jan Dodonna. „Im Reaktor des Todessterns befindet sich also möglicherweise eine weitere Superwaffe, die vermutlich noch mächtiger wäre als der Laser."

* * *


	2. YAVIN Hoffnungen

Kapitel Zwei

H O F F N U N G E N

Tab Seenall und Jan Dodonna starrten auf das Hologramm des Todessterns, das jetzt mit etwa zwei Metern Durchmesser in der Mitte des Besprechungsraumes schwebte. Sie wussten, die gigantische Vernichtungswaffe, die es darstellte, bewegte sich in diesem Moment mit Hyperraumgeschwindigkeit auf sie zu.

Die Langstreckenscanner der Yavin Basis hatten ein Objekt dieser Masse schon früh erkennen können, außerdem gab es Spähschiffe, die für die Bewachung des Todessterns eingesetzt wurden.

„Spekulieren wir", sagte der General, nachdem beide eine Weile lang schweigend auf den Stern gestarrt hatten. „Was für eine Waffe könnte es sein?"

Tab stieß ein wenig Luft aus. Er hatte keine Ahnung. „Es kann alles Mögliche sein...", sagte Tab. „Wenn man mit unter 30 Prozent der Energie des Reaktors einen Planeten zerstören kann, dann kann man mit 70..." Er sah Dodonna ernst und ratlos an.

„Sprechen Sie's aus, Ihre Vermutungen sind besser als meine", forderte ihn dieser auf. „Könnten 70 Prozent für die Zerstörung eines Sonnensystems ausreichen?"

Tab zwang sich, nicht an die Milliarden von Toten zu denken, die es selbst in einem dünn besiedelten System geben würde. „Das ist vielleicht bereits mit dem normalen Superlaser möglich", sagte er dann. „Ein paar Schüsse würden reichen, um eine Sonne instabil zu machen. Bei einer Aufladezeit von einem Tag, könnte das Imperium dies in unter einer Woche bewerkstelligen..." Tab sah wieder zum Hologramm der Raumstation. „Damit wäre ein weiterer Superlaser eigentlich überflüssig. Außerdem kann ich keine Abschussvorrichtung erkennen. Es spricht einiges dafür, dass es sich um eine Waffe anderer Art handelt."

„Was für eine zum Beispiel?", fragte Dodonna müde. Tab sah dem General an, dass selbst er langsam die letzte Hoffnung auf den Sieg der Allianz verlor.

„Es gibt viele imperiale Forschungszentren, in denen an Vernichtungswaffen geforscht wird. Und es gibt noch viel mehr Theorien, welche Waffen möglich seien und welche sogar bereits gebaut wurden."

Dodonna sah auf seine Uhr. Noch blieben ihnen drei Stunden, bis die letzten Angriffsvorbereitungen begannen. Und dann noch weitere vier Stunden bis der Todesstern eintreffen würde.

Für eine vollständige Evakuierung war es zu spät.

„Wecken Sie ihre Abteilung", sagte Dodonna. „Ich will alle Informationen über imperiale Forschungsprojekte seit Gründung des Imperiums. Analysieren Sie die Pläne und gleichen Sie sie erneut ab."

Tab nickte und stürmte aus dem Besprechungsraum.

Jan Dodonna blieb allein zurück.

* * *

Unvorstellbare Schmerzen zuckten durch Dan Zeyrules Körper. Immer wieder schossen bläuliche und grelle Funken aus dem imperialen Verhördroiden und trafen den wehrlosen Rebellen. Dan schrie.

„Bist du jetzt bereit zu reden?" Der imperiale Offizier schien völlig unberührt von der Grausamkeit der Folter.

„Was wollen Sie wissen?", keuchte Dan, der regungslos auf dem Boden lag. Über ihm schwebte der schwarze IT-O Droide, dessen Programme bereits durchrechneten, wie lange Dan noch zu leben hatte.

„Eine Bestätigung und eine Information", sagte der Imperiale kalt und trocken.

Dan studierte mit vor Schmerz zusammengekniffenen Augen die Uniform des Offiziers. Sie war pechschwarz und hatte ihm völlig unbekannte Rangabzeichen. Dan dachte fieberhaft nach, in welcher Einrichtung er sich befand, aber er konnte nicht klar denken.

Der imperiale Offizier fuhr fort: „Gestehen Sie die Existenz der ‚Morning Dawn' und ihrer Mitgliedschaft in derselben?"

Dan sah trotzig nach oben in die Augen des Mannes, der über ihm stand. „Nein. Es gibt keine solche Armee."

Der Imperiale ließ ein dünnes Lächeln erkennen. „Ein Armee...", sagte er herablassend. „Versuchen Sie nicht, mir Angst zu machen, das ist lächerlich. Das Imperium geht davon aus, dass die ‚Morning Dawn' lediglich eine kleinere Gruppe von Rebellen ist. Dennoch benötige ich von Ihnen eine klare Bestätigung ihrer Existenz."

Der Folterdroide näherte sich Dan erneut. In der unteren Hälfte des schwarzen, kugelförmigen Rumpfes wurde eine Funkenausstoßdüse aktiviert.

„Das Imperium geht davon aus..." Dan zwang sich ein Grinsen ab. „Was wenn Ihr verdammten Sithhunde euch irrt... Was wenn in diesem Moment ein Blaster auf Palpatines Kopf angesetzt ist und..."

Mit einem schrillen Pfeifen spritzte der IT-O Droide eine ätzende Flüssigkeit in Dans Gesicht. Seine rechte Wange brannte und er krümmte sich schreiend auf dem Boden. Er spürte, wie die Flüssigkeit auf seinem Gesicht brannte, und die Stromstöße des Droiden, die ihn in den Bauch trafen, nahm er kaum noch wahr.

Der imperiale Offizier sah auf sein Opfer herab, das mit weit aufgerissenem Mund und geweiteten Augen auf dem Boden lag. „Wo befindet sich die Basis der ‚Morning Dawn'?"

Dan gab keine Antwort. Er starrte nur zurück.

Eine schnelle Handbewegung des Imperialen ließ den Folterdroiden zu Dan herabschweben. Auf der rechten Seite des Rumpfes befand sich etwas, das Dan mit seinen immer schwächer werdenden Augen als Drogeninjektor erkannte. Sie wollten ihm ein Wahrheitsserum spritzen.

„Wir haben Möglichkeiten", sagte der Offizier. „Wir verfügen hier über die beste Technologie, die das Imperium besitzt." Er nickte dem Droiden zu und dessen Fotozelle gab den Befehl an den Prozessor weiter.

Dan konnte sich nicht rühren. Er musste hilflos ertragen, wie sich die Injektionsnadel unter seine Haut schob und die Wahrheitsdroge eingespritzt wurde.

Der Offizier wartete genau neun Sekunden. Dann begann das Ende des Verhörs. „Wie lauten die Koordinaten der ‚Morning Dawn'-Basis?"

Dan war unfähig zu lügen. Er hatte keinerlei Kontrolle mehr über seine Handlungen. „9650... 5421... -9540...", sagte er unter Schmerzen.

Der Offizier nickte, da er wusste, dass das Serum bei Menschen unter Garantie funktionierte. Er verließ den Raum. „Willkommen auf dem Todesstern", sagte er beim Hinausgehen.

Dan verlor endgültig das Bewusstsein.

Die Zellentür der kleinen schwarzen Kammer wurde verschlossen.

* * *

Calvan Hovv war noch nicht ganz wach, als er durch einen düsteren Hangar des Rebellenstützpunktes auf Yavin eilte. Sein Chef Tab Seenall hatte ihn vor wenigen Minuten über sein Comlink geweckt und ihm erklärt, es gebe ein Problem mit den Todesstern Plänen.

Calvan war derjenige im Informationsteam, der die Sekundärpläne, welche die Rebellion im Laufe der letzten Monate erhalten hatte, am längsten studiert hatte. Und jetzt sei ein Widerspruch aufgetaucht, der die Frage aufwarf, ob der Todesstern über zusätzliche Waffensysteme verfügte. Wenn dem so war, dann würden in wenigen Stunden die Piloten in eine ausweglose Schlacht fliegen müssen.

Und die Rebellion würde zerschlagen werden.

Er rannte gerade an den Y-Wings der Goldenen Staffel vorbei, die in der Dunkelheit nur matt glänzten, als sein Comlink sich meldete.

„Ja?", fragte er, nachdem er das kleine Gerät aktiviert und vor das Gesicht gehalten hatte.

„Calvan, ich bin's noch mal", ertönte die Stimme von Tab Seenall. „Du besitzt doch Daten über imperiale Forschungsprojekte aus der Anfangszeit der Klonkriege, oder?"

„Ja, Chef", sagte Calvan und nickte. „Brisantes Material, aber ich habe sie zehnfach gesichert auf meinem Computer. Die Informationen über den Todesstern habe ich aber bereits vor Monaten unseren Plänen hinzugefügt."

„Ich weiß", sagte Tab über das Comlink. „Aber das Todesstern Projekt könnte vielleicht mit weiteren verknüpft sein."

„Verstehe", antwortete Calvan. Er hatte ein merkwürdiges Geräusch bemerkt, das während Tabs letztem Satz aus dem Comlink gekommen war.

„Seenall Ende", sagte Tabs Stimme und deaktivierte die Verbindung.

Calvan stand im dunklen Hangar und mit einem leichten Schaudern erkannte er, was das Geräusch bedeutete. Die Comlinks waren durch andere technische Geräte sehr leicht zu beeinflussen . Natürlich funktionierten sie zum Beispiel auch im Inneren eines Raumschiffes, aber bei der Aktivierung eines Gerätes knackte es in der Comlink-Verbindung, weil die Magnetfelder dann am stärksten waren.

Mit anderen Worten: Es war noch jemand im Hangar und dieser jemand hatte gerade einen der Raumjäger aktiviert.

Der Hangar war nicht groß, der Unbekannte wusste sicherlich, dass Calvan hier war. Er war kein Soldat, also war es nicht seine Aufgabe, die Sache zu überprüfen. Daher entschloss er sich, langsam weiterzugehen und sich nichts anmerken zu lassen. Mit viel zu schnellen Schritten ging Calvin an einem X-Wing der Roten Staffel vorbei. Obwohl sein Blick starr nach vorne zu einer weit entfernten Hangartür gerichtet war, sah er aus den Augenwinkeln, dass einige Lichter im Cockpit des Raumjägers leuchteten.

Calvan stockte der Atem. Wenn jemand im Hangar war und ihn beobachtete, dann wusste dieser, dass Calvan die Lichter gesehen hatte. Und wenn Calvan jetzt einfach weiterging, dann wusste der Fremde, dass Calvan von dessen Anwesenheit wusste und deshalb Angst hatte. Ihm blieb keine Wahl. Er musste Desinteresse vortäuschen und dann weitergehen. Der Rebell machte einige nervöse Schritte auf den X-Wing zu.

"Kann ich helfen?", durchbrach eine Stimme die Stille.

Calvan Hovvs schrak zusammen. Er drehte sich um, da die Person hinter ihm stand. "Ach du bist es...", sagte er, als er diese erkannte.

"Sicher. Irgendwer muss ja die Zielcomputer modifizieren."

"Du modifizierst... aber die Zielerfassung der Jäger arbeitet doch perfekt!"

"Eben."

Dann wurde ein Blaster auf Calvan gerichtet und ein gebündelter Strahl Energie traf den Rebellen. Calvan Hovvs starb augenblicklich.

* * *

Dan Zeyrule saß in seiner kleinen Gefangenenzelle und ahnte nichts von der bevorstehenden Schlacht um den Todesstern.

Seine Haut brannte von den Foltermethoden des Imperiums, aber er wusste, dass die Imperialen ihn noch nicht töten würden. Zum einen brauchten sie ihn, denn es gab etliches, das sie über „Morning Dawn" nicht wussten. Und sie wollten die Informationen Stück für Stück aus ihm herauspressen.

Zum anderen genossen sie es, dass er als Todgeweihter in seiner Zelle saß und nur den einen Gedanken hatte: Er hatte „Morning Dawn", die geheimste und mächtigste Zelle der Rebellen an den Feind verraten.

Dan grinste ein wenig, denn die Imperialen irrten sich.

Er hatte vor einer Stunde wahrheitsgemäß geantwortet und die Koordinaten der „Morning Dawn"-Basis genannt.

Aber die Basis, konnte bereits an jedem anderen Punkt der Galaxis sein, da sie ein Raumschiff war.

Noch gab es Hoffnung, dachte er.

Er ahnte nicht, dass es nur noch wenige Stunden bis zur Schlacht von Yavin waren.


	3. YAVIN Schmuggler

Kapitel Drei

S C H M U G G L E R

Han Solo war früh aufgewacht. Während ein Großteil der Rebellen in der Yavin Basis noch schlief, lief er bereits durch die Gänge des Millennium Falken, um den Start vorzubereiten.

Die Flucht vor dem Todesstern war glücklich verlaufen und dennoch hatte der Falke einige Treffer einstecken müssen, die Han und Chewie in den nächsten zwei Stunden reparieren wollten. Han erinnerte sich an Leias Worte, dass die Flucht viel zu einfach verlaufen sei. Und als die Langstreckenscanner der Rebellen gemeldet hatten, dass sich der Todesstern dem System näherte, hatte sich ihre Vermutung bestätigt.

Das Imperium hatte den Falken entkommen lassen, um die Position des Rebellenstützpunktes zu erfahren. Da dem Schiff keine Tie Fighter durch den Hyperraum gefolgt sein konnten, konnte es für die Imperialen nur eine Möglichkeit gegeben haben, die Flucht des Falken zu verfolgen:

Ein Positionssender, der im Falken versteckt worden sein musste, während das Schiff sich im Hangar des Todessterns befand.

Während Han und inzwischen auch Chewie die wesentlichen Systeme des Falken reparierten, hielten sie auch Ausschau nach dem Sendegerät. Denn jetzt, wo die Besatzung des Millennium Falken so offensichtlich die Rebellion unterstützt hatte, war das Schiff sicher ein Angriffsziel des Imperiums. Wenn Han und Chewie ihre Schmugglerkarriere fortsetzen wollten, würden Sie die Identität des Schiffes gut verschleiern müssen.

Doch selbst eine veränderte Hülle und neue Registrierungscodes würden keinerlei Schutz bieten, wenn man einen imperialen Sender an Bord hatte.

Chewbacca knurrte laut und schlug gegen die Innenwand des Hauptraumes.

„Ich weiß, Chewie", sagte Han ohne deshalb die Inspektion eines Schaltkastens zu beenden. „Natürlich gibt es viele Orte, so ein Gerät zu verstecken..." Han wusste, der Sender brauchte nicht viel größer als ein Pilotenhelm zu sein. Schließlich sollte er ja bloß ein Positionssignal senden, das vom Imperium geortet wurde, und keine Audio/Video Daten.

Chewie gab ein paar fordernde Laute von sich.

„Ich denke ja nach, Junge!" Han verschloss den Sicherheitskasten wieder. Im nächsten Moment sprang die Abdeckung ab. Egal, dachte Han. „Dieses Schiff ist dazu gemacht, etwas zu verstecken", erklärte der Corellianer und ging auf den Wookie zu.

Chewbacca ließ ein leicht amüsiertes Grollen ertönen.

„Ich kann mich über die Ironie nicht so Recht freuen...", meinte Han dazu und setzte sich auf den Platz vor dem Dejarik Brett. Ihm gefiel der Gedanke nicht, dass die Imperialen etwas in seinem eigenen Schiff schmuggelten. Warum konnte sich Chewie über die Ironie freuen...? Han sah in das Gesicht des Wookies. „Du hast doch nicht etwa..."

Chewie knurrte zufrieden.

„Dir ist gerade was eingefallen, nicht wahr?"

Der Wookie nickte grinsend und brummte eine Frage.

„Wenn ich auf diesem Schiff mal wieder etwas verstecken wollte, dann würde ich es..." Han stutzte. Er verstand, was sein Co-Pilot meinte, aber das konnte nicht sein. „Die Imperialen kennen die Geheimräume im Boden nicht!", sagte er, doch Chewie war bereits auf dem Weg.

Han folgte ihm und sah, wie der Wookie ein kleines schwarzes Gerät aus dem Bodenversteck zog, in dem Han, Chewie, Luke und der alte Jedi sich noch vor kurzem selbst geschmuggelt hatten.

Han sah Chewie an, der triumphierend begann, das Gerät zu untersuchen. „Die Imperialen haben die Geheimräume doch noch gefunden? Aber es ist doch viel zu leichtsinnig, gerade dieses Versteck auszusuchen!" Obwohl Han zugeben musste, dass es funktioniert hatte...

Chewie brummte überrascht. Er schien etwas entdeckt zu haben. Nachdem er noch einige Sekunden auf das Sendegerät geschaut hatte, hielt er es Han hin. Und jetzt sah auch dieser, dass sich an einer Seite des Kastens ein Display befand.

Han keuchte als er den Text las.

_Captain Solo. Bitte bringen Sie Ihr Schiff zu diesen Koordinaten: 9650. 5421. -9540. Sagen Sie niemandem ein Wort. geben Sie vor, sie würden die Rebellion im Stich lassen. Vertrauen Sie mir. Auch Sterne sterben._

* * *

General Jan Dodonna betrat die fast voll besetzte Informationsabteilung der Basis und ging mit schnellen Schritten zu Tab Seenalls Arbeitsraum. Seenall sah schrecklich müde aus.

„General", sagte Seenall und nickte zur Begrüßung erschöpft.

„Sie wissen, dass wir angreifen müssen. Sagen Sie mir, ob wir immer noch eine Chance haben." Auch Dodonna wirkte abgekämpft und erschöpft.

Tab Seenall stand aus Höflichkeit und Respekt auf. „Tut mir Leid. Ich weiß es nicht."

Der General nickte. Er hatte es befürchtet.

„Wir haben die Pläne in den letzten Stunden so gut wir konnten analysiert und wir können mit recht großer Sicherheit sagen, dass es keine weiteren Superlaser oder klar erkennbare Waffen auf der Oberfläche des Todessterns gibt. Über den Reaktor können wir nichts sagen."

„In Ordnung", sagte Dodonna. „Sie und Ihr Team haben alles gegeben. Jetzt müssen wir hoffen, dass wir eine Chance haben, den Todesstern zu zerstören." Er wandte sich zum gehen.

„Da ist noch etwas", sagte Seenall.

„Ja?"

„Einer meiner Mitarbeiter, Calvan Hovvs ist verschwunden. Ich habe es der Sicherheit gemeldet, aber auch sie finden ihn nicht. Vor ein paar Stunden habe ich noch über Comlink mit Hovvs gesprochen, er muss in den frühen Morgenstunden verschwunden sein. Ich dachte nur, Sie sollten das wissen."

Jan Dodonna nickte und verließ dann das Büro. Die Probleme häuften sich immer mehr und er wünschte sich nichts sehnlicher, als dass dieser Tag endete.

Und ein neuer begann.

* * *

Dan Zeyrule saß immer noch in der kleinen schwarzen Zelle und dachte nach.

Die Wahrheitsdroge hatte ihn dazu gezwungen, die Position des „Morning Dawn" Schiffes an das Imperium zu verraten. Aber die „Crow's Claw" konnte ihr Versteck jederzeit verlassen und unbemerkt weiterreisen, wie sie es schon seit Gründung des Imperiums immer wieder tat.

Dan konnte sich jetzt aufs eine eigene Situation konzentrieren. Die Imperialen wussten, dass eine zu häufige Nutzung des Wahrheitsserums das Gehirn dauerhaft schädigte. Die Offiziere mussten also warten, bevor sie ihm weitere Fragen stellen konnten. Aber wenn es soweit war, und es konnte sich nur noch um wenige Stunden handeln, dann würden sie auch die größeren Geheimnisse der „Morning Dawn" aus ihm herauspressen. Und wenn das passierte, würden die Rebellen den Galaktischen Bürgerkrieg verlieren.

Er musste einen Weg finden, vom Todesstern zu flüchten, aber selbst für einen Agenten mit seiner Ausbildung war das beinahe unmöglich.

Ein schriller Ton ertönte. Dan blickte auf. Sollte das Verhör tatsächlich jetzt schon weitergehen?

Der kleine Lautsprecher an der Decke wurde aktiviert. „Vielleicht möchten Sie sich das ansehen", sagte eine imperiale Stimme. Im selben Moment öffnete sich eine verborgene Klappe in einer Wand der Zelle und gab einen großen Bildschirm frei.

Dan starrte auf den Schirm, der wenige Sekunden später einen großen roten Himmelskörper zeigte. Den Gasriesen Yavin. Im Vordergrund waren einige hohe Türme zu sehen. Dan begriff jetzt, dass er eine Übertragung von der Oberfläche des Todessterns, in dem er sich anscheinend befand, sah.

Eine Weile lang geschah nichts, dann begannen die größeren Türme zu feuern. Dan verstand, was passierte. Die Rebellen griffen tatsächlich den Todesstern an. Jetzt waren die Raumjäger der Staffel Rot und Gold in Sichtweite. Sie stürzten sich schon jetzt in die hoffnungslose Schlacht, anstatt zu warten und weiter Kräfte zu sammeln.

Und Dan Zeyrule war Schuld.

* * *

Der scheinbar endlose, blaue Wirbel des Hyperraums endete und entließ den Millennium Falken zurück in den Normalraum.

Han und Chewbacca saßen im Cockpit und blickten in ein riesiges Asteroidenfeld.

„Ganz toll", murmelte Han. Inzwischen hatte er sich endgültig entschieden, den Rebellen im Kampf gegen den Todesstern beizustehen. Leias Blick, als er Yavin IV verlassen hatte, hatte die letzten Zweifel beseitigt. Er würde jeden Moment den direkten Kurs auf die Kampfstation nehmen, doch sein Instinkt sagte ihm, dass das hier wichtig war.

Chewie brummte etwas.

„Okay, dann hören wir mal, was die zu sagen haben. Berechne einen Fluchtkurs Chewie", sagte Han und nahm die Kommverbindung an.

„Captain Solo. Chewbacca. Ich wusste, wir können auf Sie zählen", kam es aus dem Lautsprecher.

„Die Zeit läuft", entgegnete Han. „Sagen Sie mir besser schnell, was Sie wollen."

„Helfen", erklärte die Stimme, die vermutlich einer Frau gehörte.

„Warum haben Sie dann einen imperialen Sender auf meinem Schiff versteckt?"

„Ich habe meine Befehle. Dazu kommt, dass der Todesstern schnellstmöglich vernichtet werden muss. Eine Katastrophe wie die Zerstörung von Alderaan darf sich nicht wiederholen."

„Wieso liefern Sie dann die Rebellen dem Imperium aus?", fragte Han zornig.

„Damit sie jetzt angreifen. Vertrauen Sie mir, wir gewinnen."

„Ich halte nicht viel von Chancenberechnung, aber es sieht nicht gerade toll für sie aus. Zwei Staffeln gegen die mächtigste Kampfstation aller Zeiten! Wenn Sie keinen Sender versteckt hätten, dann würde der Todesstern noch nach dem Stützpunkt suchen und die Rebellen hätten mehr Zeit."

„Nein, Capatin Solo", kam die Antwort. „Die Imperialen haben den Sender versteckt, nicht wir. Wir haben das Display mit diesen Koordinaten angebracht und den Sender von einem Versteck, das Sie und Chewbacca nie gefunden hätten, in die Geheimkammern gebracht, damit Sie ihn nach Ende der Flucht entdecken."

Han verstand aber es fiel ihm schwer, die Handlungen dieser Fremden gutzuheißen.

Die Stimme fuhr fort: „In drei Sekunden wird etwas Ihr Schiff treffen."

Eine Erschütterung ging durch den Falken. Han und Chewie hielten sich an den Cockpitwänden fest.

„Was verdammt noch mal soll das!", fluchte Han.

„Soeben hat ein Kiste die Hülle des Millennium Falken getroffen und sich durch Magnetflächen dort festgeheftet", erklärte die Fremde.

„Was ist drin?", fragte Han.

„Ein hochentwickeltes Gerät. Sie brauchen es nicht anzuschließen. Setzen Sie Kurs auf das Yavin System und die Schlacht. Sobald Sie in Feuerreichweite des Todessterns oder der TIE Jäger kommen, aktivieren Sie es."

Die Kommverbindung brach ab.

Während Han den Hyperraumschalter aktivierte, sah er ernst in die Sterne vor ihm. „Chewie, ich glaube wir sind da in etwas hineingeraten, dass sehr viel größer ist, als der Bürgerkrieg..."


	4. YAVIN Tode

Kapitel Vier

T O D E

Tausende Laserstreifen stiegen von der Oberfläche des imperialen Todessterns auf, durchschossen den erbitterten Kampf, den sich die X-Wings der Roten Staffel mit einer Übermacht an TIE Jägern lieferten, und zerstreuten sich dann im endlosen Weltraum.

Über der Schlacht sah jeder beteiligte Pilot den gigantischen Gasriesen Yavin. Und hinter Yavin sah man bereits einen Teil von Yavin IV, dem Dschungelplaneten, auf dem sich der Stützpunkt der Rebellen befand.

Unter den Raumjägern befand sich der Todesstern, der – von so dicht dran betrachtet – ebenso ein kleiner Planet hätte sein können, der mit einer lebensfeindlichen, metallenen Hülle überzogen war.

Ein schwarzer Schatten näherte sich der Schlacht. Begleitet von zwei TIE Jägern donnerte Darth Vaders TIE Advanced X1, der mächtigste TIE, den das Imperium bisher entwickelt hatte, auf die Rebellen zu. Vaders Raumjäger war der Prototyp einer neuen Klasse von TIEs und mit Schutzschilden, sowie verbesserten Laserwaffen ausgerüstet. Kombiniert mit den außerordentlichen Flugkünsten Vaders war der TIE Advanced unbezwingbar.

Die Y-Wing Bomber der Goldenen Staffel hatte Vader innerhalb weniger Minuten fast vollständig ausgelöscht.

Jetzt nahm er sich die X-Wings vor.

* * *

Dan Zeyrule starrte auf den Bildschirm, der die Schlacht von Yavin zeigte. 

Er erinnerte sich an die Anfangszeit der Rebellion, als eine kleine Gruppe Freiheitskämpfer mit veralteten Z95-Headhunter Jägern den direkten Kampf gegen das Imperium und seine hochmodernen TIE Jäger aufnahm. Jetzt kämpfte eine galaxisweite, organisierte Widerstandsbewegung mit den überlegenen X-Wings und Y-Wings gegen ein nur noch beinahe unbesiegbares Imperium.

Und dennoch würde die Schlacht von Yavin wohl der letzte Kampf der Rebellen werden.

Mit einem schabenden Geräusch öffnete sich die Tür zu Dans kleiner Zelle. Ein imperialer Offizier trat ein. Dan stutzte. An irgendjemanden erinnerte ihn das Gesicht des älteren Mannes.

„Ich verstehe es nicht", sagte der Imperiale und sah den Bildschirm und nicht Dan an. „Sie hätten das hier verhindern können, nicht wahr?"

Dan schluckte. Ohne es zu wissen, hatte der Offizier genau den richtigen wunden Punkt getroffen. Und ob Dan es hätte verhindern können. Er hätte den Rebellen mehr Zeit verschaffen können. Aber er hatte diesem verdammten Befehl gehorcht.

„Dem Imperium liegt viel an ihrem Gehirn", begann der Imperiale. „Es wäre wünschenswert, wenn wir dieses Gespräch ohne Wahrheitsserum ablaufen lassen könnten."

Dan sagte nichts. Er wusste, dass versteckte Sensoren in den Wänden seine Pulsfrequenz überwachten. Er war ausgebildet worden, seinen Herzschlag niedrig zu halten, aber bei gleichzeitiger Folter war das fast unmöglich.

„Vor etwa einem Tag sind Sie im Hangar dieser Kampfstation hier festgenommen worden. Wie sie sich vielleicht erinnern, befanden Sie sich sogar in einem der Schiffe. Einem stark modifizierten YT-1300 Frachter der Corellian Engineering Corporation. Identifiziert als der „Rasende Falke", ein Schmugglerschiff unter dem Kommando von Han Solo und dem Wookie Chewbacca. Die Liste der Vorbesitzer würde Sie langweilen, darunter sind Namen wie Treb Oden oder Lando Calrissian."

Dan bekam ein noch schlechteres Gefühl im Magen. Das Imperium wusste verdammt viel über den Falken. Woher? Und wer war dieser Mann? Wo hatte er das Gesicht schon einmal gesehen?

Der Offizier registrierte Dans Erstaunen sichtlich zufrieden und sprach erst nach einer Pause weiter. „Han Solo hat mit diesem Schiff sehr wichtige Passagiere transportiert. Ich bin gespannt, ob die Informationen der „Morning Dawn" die unseren übertreffen. Ich denke aber nicht, dass dem so ist."

Dan schwieg. Seit sein Geheimauftrag auf dem Todesstern begonnen hatte, hatte man ihm keine weiteren Informationen zukommen lassen. Er wusste daher nichts genaues.

„Neben Solo und dem Wookie waren ein Junge und ein alter Mann an Bord. Bei dem Alten handelt es sich um Obi-Wan Kenobi, einen der letzten Jedi-Meister. Der Junge ist der Sohn eines Tatooine Farmers und trägt den Namen Luke Skywalker." Der Imperiale lächelte dünn. „In meiner Aussage war ein Fehler versteckt. Finden Sie ihn?"

Um Desinteresse vorzutäuschen sah Dan Zeyrule zu dem Bildschirm. Die Zahl der Rebellenschiffe nahm immer mehr ab. _Fehler? Was für ein Fehler?_

„Luke Skywalker ist in Wirklichkeit der Sohn von Darth Vader."

Mit rasenden Gedanken starrte Dan in das Gesicht des Offiziers. Der Sohn von Darth Vader... Er fragte sich, ob die „Morning Dawn"-Führung davon wusste.

„Sie sehen also", fuhr der Offizier fort, „dass Sie an Bord eines sehr bedeutenden Schiffes waren. Sie erinnern sich sicherlich, dass wir einen Positionssender an Bord des Millennium Falken versteckt haben, dessen Position Sie verändert haben."

Dan sagte nichts. Der Imperiale, der ihm seltsam bekannt vorkam, hatte Recht. Dan hatte von der „Morning Dawn" Führung den Auftrag bekommen, den Positionssender in seinem vom Imperium exzellent gewählten Versteck aufzuspüren und ihn an einen anderen Ort zu bringen, den ausschließlich Han Solo und Chewbacca kannten.

„Verändert", wiederholte der Offizier. „Warum haben Sie ihn nicht entfernt? Ich bitte Sie, Sie sind ein Agent der „Morning Dawn", es wäre ein Kinderspiel gewesen, ihn so zu programmieren, dass er sich nach der Flucht des Falken vom Stern selbst deaktiviert, dann hätte das Imperium die Spur des Schiffes nie verfolgen können! Stattdessen beließen Sie ihn auf dem Schiff. Die imperialen Suchtrupps konnten das Gerät nicht mehr finden, aber laut der Signale befand es sich immer noch auf dem Falken."

Auch in dieser Pause blieb Dan still. Und dann bemerkte er plötzlich, dass der Imperiale eine Uniform trug, die einen deutlich höheren Rang als den eines Offiziers anzeigte.

Sekunden später erinnerte er sich endlich, woher er das Gesicht kannte.

Jetzt wusste Dan, wen er vor sich hatte.

Tarkin.

* * *

Tab Seenall rannte durch die Rebellenbasis auf Yavin. 

Eben noch hatte Tab über Funk Kontakt mit den Rebellenstaffeln über dem Todesstern gehalten und sie bei der Auswahl von Angriffszielen beraten. Der Kampf über einer derart gigantischen Raumstation mit einer fast unendlichen Anzahl an Lasertürmen unterschiedlichster Größe und Aufgabengebiete war für die Rebellen völlig ungewohnt.

Jetzt hatte ihn ein interner Alarm durch den Sicherheitschef Rick Jonen aus der Kommandozentrale beordert. Man hatte Calvan Hovv endlich gefunden. Tabs Kollege war tot.

Atemlos betrat Tab Seenall einen kleinen Nebenraum des Haupthangars. Ein Sicherheitsteam hatte bereits mit der Untersuchung der Leiche begonnen, die Tab allerdings nur schwer sehen konnte.

Rick Jonen kam auf den Informationsangestellten zu. „Seenall", sagte Jonen und nickte zur Begrüßung.

Tab übersprang jegliche Höflichkeiten. Er hatte seit über 24 Stunden nicht mehr geschlafen. „Wieso ist Hovv gestorben?", fragte er.

„Mord", antwortete Jonen.

Tab erschrak. Nicht nur, dass einer seiner langjährigen Mitarbeiter tot war, es gab anscheinend auch noch einen Mörder in der Basis. „Warum schickt das Imperium uns einen Killer?", fragte Tab wütend und beunruhigt zugleich. „Die Chancen stehen schon schlecht genug, dass wir den Todesstern überleben werden."

Rick Jonen schwieg einen Moment, als wisse er nicht recht, was er sagen sollte. Dann öffnete er den Mund. „Es gibt etwas... Wichtiges an diesem Mord."

„Ja, verdammt", sagte Tab und drängte sich am Sicherheitschef und dessen Team vorbei zu Calvan Hovvs Leiche.

Die Kleidung des Mannes war in der Nähe des Herzens von einem Blasterschuss zerfetzt worden. Wahrscheinlich hatten Jonen und seine Leute schon längst das Waffen Modell identifiziert, aber was nützte das schon.

Erst jetzt fiel Tab Seenalls Blick auf den rechten Arm der Leiche.

Die Hand war abgetrennt worden und nirgendwo zu sehen.

Jonen trat neben ihn. „Unserer Expertin zufolge wurde die Hand erst nach dem Tod des Opfers entfernt."

„Was um alles in der Welt...", entfuhr es Tab. „Wieso...?"

„Ich weiß es nicht", sagte Jonen. „Da ist noch etwas...", fügte er hinzu.

„Ja?"

„Sehen Sie sich die Stelle an, an der die Hand abgetrennt wurde."

Tab schaute mit einem schrecklichen Gefühl auf den Rest des Unterarmes. „Was ist damit...?"

„Es gibt kein Blut."

„Stimmt", sagte Tab in Gedanken. „Und?" Er wollte nicht verstehen, warum das jetzt wichtig war.

„Es gibt nur eine Waffe, die bei so einem Angriff keine Blutungen verursacht. Nämlich eine extrem heiße Energiewaffe, welche die Wunde sofort verschließt. Ein Lichtschwert."

Tab stockte der Atem. Skywalker.

* * *

Dan Zeyrule hatte plötzlich eine Vorahnung. Er wusste plötzlich, dass etwas passieren würde. Und er spürte, dass er den Todesstern so schnell wie möglich verlassen musste. 

„Die Rebellenstaffeln sind fast vollständig vernichtet", sagte Tarkin trocken. Dann sah er vom Bildschirm weg und wieder zu Dan. „Ich glaube nicht, dass die ‚Morning Dawn' ohne die Rebellenallianz dem Imperium noch in irgendeiner Form unterstützen kann. Sie mögen Wissen über das Imperium besitzen, aber leider braucht es hier auch plumpe Feuerkraft. Und die fehlt Ihrer lächerlichen kleinen Gruppe."

„Außer meiner Aussage", begann Dan, „besitzen Sie keinen einzigen Beweis für die Existenz der ‚Morning Dawn'."

„Keinen außer Ihnen und Ihren Handlungen", sagte Tarkin nickte. „Aber das ist vollkommen ausreichend."

Dan überlegte fieberhaft nach einem Ausweg. Aber er tat seit einem Tag nichts anderes und ihm würde auch jetzt keiner einfallen.

Tarkin schien seine Nervosität zu bemerken. Er lächelte kalt. „Sie haben Angst, der Todesstern wird zerstört und wir hier drin werden sterben?"

Dan sagte nichts. Sollte der Alte nur reden. Wenn die Rebellenjäger gar keine Chance gehabt hätten, dann...

„Sie denken, wenn die Rebellen keine Siegesmöglichkeit sehen würden, hätten sie gar nicht erst angegriffen?" Tarkin sprach Dans Gedanken aus. „Nun, ich glaube, sie sahen eine. Aber ich habe mir erlaubt, ihre Zielsysteme sabotieren zu lassen."

Dan horchte auf. Das konnte Tarkin nicht ernst meinen, denn wenn... „Wenn Sie die Zielsysteme sabotieren konnten, dann wussten Sie schon vorher von der Yavin-Basis?"

Tarkin lächelte dünn und nickte. „Ganz passabel kombiniert."

„Warum dann der Sender?", fragte Dan. _Verdammt, das passt alles nicht zusammen! Und ich habe keine Zeit, mich damit zu beschäftigen, ich muss hier weg!_

„Der Sender war notwendig, damit wir den Todesstern zu seiner jetzigen Position bringen konnten, ohne dass ich meine Quellen preisgeben musste."

„Ihre Quellen preisgeben?", fragte Dan. „Sie sind doch Ihren Untergebenen und fast zu Tode gequälten Wookie-Sklaven keine Rechtfertigung schuldig, wie Sie die Basis lokalisieren konnten..."

Diesmal war es Tarkin der schwieg.

Jetzt begriff Dan, was der Imperiale gemeint hatte. „Sie haben den Imperator Informationen vorenthalten!"

„Seien Sie dankbar, Ich habe Ihren Rebellenfreunden mehr Zeit verschafft."

„Wieso?"

„Ein simpler Schachzug, den sollten Sie zumindest im Nachhinein eigentlich verstehen können", sagte Tarkin in einem besonders herablassenden Tonfall.

Dan verstand ihn tatsächlich. „Sie wollten, dass die Rebellen ihre Kräfte konzentrieren..."

„Selbstverständlich. Es wäre eine unnötige Verschwendung von Ressourcen gewesen, die Flotten einem in der gesamten Galaxis verstreuten Feind nachjagen zu lassen. Stattdessen haben wir der Rebellion den Diebstahl der Pläne ermöglicht. Aus diesen Daten geht klar hervor, dass ein präziser Protonentorpedo-Treffer in einen der Lüftungsschächte den Todesstern zerstören würde. Nachdem wir sie also vorher die Kräfte bei Yavin haben sammeln lassen, haben wir den Rebellen nun einen Anreiz gegeben, die Raumjäger in eine aussichtslose Schlacht fliegen zu lassen."

Dans Blick fiel wieder auf dem Bildschirm.

Erst jetzt fiel ihm auf, dass sich die Kamera über einem Graben auf der Oberfläche der Raumstation befand.

Und diesen Graben flog jetzt ein einzelner X-Wing entlang.

Hinter ihm der TIE-Advanced, dessen Pläne Dan vor drei Tagen für die „Morning Dawn" kopiert hatte.

Dann tauchte der Millennium Falke auf und brachte Vaders Jäger mit einigen Treffern zum Abdrehen.

Der X-Wing schoss einen Protonentorpedo den Schacht entlang auf die Kamera zu.

Dann wurde es dunkel.

* * *

Der imperiale Todesstern, die größte und mächtigste Raumstation, die je geschaffen wurde, explodierte. 


	5. YAVIN Überlebende

Kapitel Fünf

Ü B E R L E B E N D E

In der Kommandozentrale der Rebellenbasis auf Yavin IV brach ein Jubel aus, den es in der gesamten Galaxis seit der Gründung des Imperiums nicht mehr gegeben hatte. Damals hatten naive und unwissende Senatoren den Untergang der Freiheit gefeiert.

Heute bejubelte eine kleine Gruppe Rebellen deren Wiedergeburt.

Ihre Freude würde noch größer sein, wenn Sie erkennen würden, dass sie nicht nur dem Tod entkommen waren. Sie hatten dem Imperium den härtesten Schlag seit dessenErschaffung versetzt.

Sie hatten einen Wendepunkt in der galaktischen Geschichte herbeigeführt.

Oben im Weltraum schoss der _Millennium Falke_ Yavin IV entgegen. Kurz hinter ihm folgten die zwei einzigen X-Wings, die die Schlacht überstanden hatten. Und knapp hinter den X-Wings breitete sich die Explosion des Todessterns im Weltraum aus.

„Alle Energie in den Atrieb und in die Schilde", brüllte Han Solo, während seine Finger über die Kontrollen des _Falken_ flogen.

Chewbacca saß neben ihm und konfigurierte die Energieversorgung entsprechend. Er ließ ein wütendes Brüllen ertönen, als die Anzeigen meldeten, dass einige Leitungen durchgebrannt seien.

Hans Augen wechselten von einem Display zum nächsten, um den Trümmerteilen, die deutlich schneller als der Falke vom Zentrum der Explosion wegschossen, ausweichen zu können. „Verdammt, da kommt ein großes direkt auf uns zu!"

„Luke!", brüllte Han in die Funkanlage des _Falken_. „Du musst beschleunigen, hinter uns ist ein extrem großer Brocken des Sterns!"

„Ich weiß", kam es aus dem Lautsprecher. „Aber Wedge und ich haben die X-Wings bereits überlastet!"

„Na ganz toll", murmelte Han. „Vorschläge Chewie?"

Der Wookie brüllte aufgeregt eine Idee.

„Das ist Wahnsinn", entgegnete Han trocken, was aber bekanntermaßen nur eine Floskel war für „Okay, ist einen Versuch wert". Der corellianische Pilot verringerte ohne zu Zögern die Geschwindigkeit des _Falken_, der daraufhin sofort zurückfiel.

Das Raumschiff befand sich jetzt zwischen Lukes und Wedges X-Wing und dem sich aufgrund des fehlenden Widerstands im Vakuum des Weltraums rasch nähernden, riesigen Trümmerteil.

Als Han Chewie das Kommando für den nächsten Teil des eigentlich aussichtslosen Rettungsplans geben wollte, bemerkte er, dass der Wookie seinen übergroßen Co-Piloten Sitz schon längst verlassen hatte. Über die interne Sprechanlage meldete Chewbacca, dass er nun in einem der Geschütztürme des _Falken_ saß und auf das Trümmerteil feuerte.

Die Displays im Cockpit zeigten an, dass der Laserbeschuss nicht ausreichte. Das Trümmerteil stammte von der Hülle des Todessterns und war daher viel zu gut gepanzert.

„Du musst nur ein Loch hineinschießen!", rief er Chewbacca zu.

Tatsächlich bildete sich an einer Stelle des Bruchstücks eine Öffnung. Gleichzeitig brannte ein großer Teil des Unterlichtantriebs des Falken durch.

Han Solo fluchte. „Chewie, wir verlieren Geschwindigkeit! Feuer weiter!"

Aber das Raumschiff geriet bereits ins Trudeln und es war nun selbst für Han Solo unmöglich, sich durch das Loch im Trümmerteil hinter ihnen zurückfallen zu lassen. Der Millennium Falke prallte auf das riesige Bruchstück, das etwa dreißig mal so groß war wie der modifizierte YT-1300.

Und das Trümmerteil wurde zerfetzt.

Mit offenem Mund starrte Han Solo auf die Anzeigen. _Das Gerät aus dem Asteroidenfeld! Ein Hochleistungs-Schildgenerator!_

„Alles okay?", hörte er Luke über Funk fragen.

„Sieht so aus, Junge", sagte Han. „Wenn es dich im Nachhinein beruhigt: Ich glaube nicht, dass wir während der Schlacht ernsthaft in Gefahr waren."

* * *

Tab Seenall hatte in den Jubel in der Kommandozentrale miteingestimmt. Er hatte den Ort, an dem Calvans Leiche gefunden worden war, längst wieder verlassen und zusammen mit den anderen Rebellen im Raum die Angriffstaffeln nach bestem Können unterstützt.

Und er hatte miterlebt, wie alle Piloten bis auf 2 gestorben waren.

Trotzdem jubelte er. Weil der Todesstern vernichtet worden war. Bald würde er um die zahlreichen Rebellen trauern, die für diesen ersten großen Sieg ihr Leben lassen mussten.

Theron Nett.

Biggs Darklighter.

Dave Dreis.

Jek Porkins.

General Jan Dodonna riss Tab aus seinen Gedanken. „Wir haben noch Glück gehabt. Trotz der Verluste", sagte der ältere Mann. „Wahrscheinlich sogar irsinniges Glück." Der General klopfte Tab anerkennend auf die Schulter.

Tab nickte. „Was immer im Todesstern war, es wurde zerstört." Er hielt einen Moment inne, als ihm etwas einfiel. „Wir sollten die Trümmer untersuchen. Zumindest die größeren."

„Gute Idee", stimmte Dodonna zu. „Eventuell stoßen wir dabei auch noch auf wichtige imperiale Technologien."

„Wir sollten uns beeilen", sagt der Mann, der neben Tab saß. „Die Gravitation des Gasriesen zieht die Trümmer an. Immerhin schützt das unsere Basis vor Trümmerteilen."

Dodonna nickte den beiden noch einmal anerkennend zu. „Tyris?" Er sah zu dem Mann, der schräg hinter ihm stand. „Schicken Sie drei unserer Transporter hoch."

„Nur drei?", fragte der Mann.

„Ja. Bereiten Sie die anderen auf die Evakuierung der Yavin Basis vor."

Tab stand auf, um die Kommandozentrale zu verlassen. Der General hatte Recht, das Imperium kannte jetzt die Position des Rebellenstützpunktes. Sie würden Sternenzerstörer schicken.

Auch nach ihrem größten Sieg würden die Rebellen immer noch fliehen müssen.

* * *

Luke Skywalker war immer noch etwas benommen von der Siegesfeier.

Der junge Mann saß in seinem Raum und starrte durch das Fenster auf die Tempelanlage hinaus. Es war spät abends, aber einige Techniker und Soldaten bereiteten immer noch auf einem der äußeren Flugplätze die Evakuierung vor.

Luke wusste nicht genau, wann der imperiale Gegenangriff erfolgen würde. Schon am nächsten Tag vielleicht, wenn das Imperium eine schnelle Rache wollte. Er hatte Dodonna sagen hören, dass es im Dufilvan System eine imperiale Basis gebe, in der Nähe des Planeten Toprava. Von dort aus konnte das Imperium schnell eine Angriffsflotte herschicken.

Nach einer Weile hatte Luke sich am Anblick der Felder vor dem Tempel satt gesehen und verließ das Zimmer. Er ging die steinernen Stufen eines der Tempelgänge hinunter und gelangte in einen der größeren Räume des Massai Tempels, in dem die Rebellenallianz ihr Hauptquartier aufgeschlagen hatte.

Einige Rebellen saßen hier noch beieinander und tranken zusammen auf den Sieg. Luke grüßte freundlich zurück, als ihm einmal mehr zum Treffer gratuliert wurde. Eine der Frauen schlug mehr oder weniger im Scherz vor, man solle die Piloten von jetzt an auf Tatooine ausbilden, wenn der Wüstenplanet aus Luke einen derart grandiosen Flieger gemacht hatte.

Der junge Mann ging weiter, bis er sechs Minuten später die Räume erreichte, in denen die Rebellen die Zentrale des Sicherheitsdienstes eingerichtet hatten. Er betrat erneut einen der größeren Räume des Tempels, die Sicherheitszentrale war allerdings geradezu vollgestopft mit Elektronik, so dass man kaum noch merkte, dass man sich in einem alten Massai-Tempel befand.

„Sie sind auch nicht bei den Feiern?", begrüßte ihn ein Mann in Soldatenuniform.

„Nein, nicht mehr...", antwortete Luke. „Ich konnte den Abend eine Weile lang genießen, aber eigentlich möchte ich lieber erst feiern, wenn wir in Sicherheit sind."

„Ich arbeite daran, Mr. Skywalker...", sagte der Mann in einem merkwürdigen Tonfall. Dann zog er blitzschnell seine Blasterpistole und richtete sie auf Luke.

Luke erschrak. Damit hatte er nicht gerechnet. Er nahm die Hände hoch.

„Luke Skywalker, Sie haben vor einigen Stunden den imperialen Todesstern zerstört und dem Imperium damit einen ungekannt harten Schlag versetzt!"

Luke wusste nicht, was in dem Mann vorging. War er ein imperialer Spion, der sich für die Vernichtung der Kampfstation rächen wollte?

„Heute in den frühen Morgenstunden wurde Calvan Hovvs getötet. Die Mordwaffe war vermutlich ein Blaster, aber nach seinem Tod wurde die rechte Hand abgetrennt. Mit einem Lichtschwert. Erklären Sie mir das."

„Ich weiß, es klingt dumm", begann Luke, „aber mein Lichtschwert wurde gestohlen. Ich habe es erst eben bemerkt, deshalb bin ich in die Sicherheitszentrale gegangen."

Der Mann zielte weiter mit durchgestrecktem Arm auf Luke. „Wo waren Sie heute früh?"

„Ich war, seit ich aufgestanden bin, nicht mehr allein. Ab etwa zwei Stunden vor der Schlacht war ich im Haupthangar und hab meinen X-Wing konfiguriert. Und meinen Astromechdroiden mit dem Raumjäger verlinkt. Sie wissen vielleicht, dass die Droiden eine Weile brauchen, um den Raumjägercomputer zu verstehen. R2 hat seit Ewigkeiten in keinem Jäger mehr gesessen und daher nicht die neueste Software."

Die Hand mit der Blasterpistole senkte sich nicht. „Sie sagen es gibt Menschen, die bezeugen können, dass Sie niemanden töten konnten?"

„Ja."

„Außerdem haben Sie den entscheidenden Treffer gelandet", sagte der Mann. „Aber eine Lichtschwertwunde ist ein sehr deutlicher Hinweis."

„Sie sagen eine Hand wurde mit dem Schwert abgetrennt?", fragte Luke, der die Hände immer noch erhoben hatte.

Der Mann mit dem Blaster nickte.

„Wenn ich Hovvs getötet hätte, dann hätte ich doch nicht erst mit einem Blasterschuss von meiner Schuld abgelenkt und dann mit einem Lichtschwerteinsatz wieder auf mich aufmerksam gemacht." Luke hoffte der Mann würde ihn ausreden lassen. „Dass das Schwert erst nach dem Tod des Opfer benutzt wurde, spricht außerdem für einen ungeübten Anwender. Ein Nicht-Jedi kann mit so einem Schwert nur schwer umgehen. Es wäre sogar gefährlich für ihn."

„Sie behaupten also, der Mörder hätte es aus ihrem Quartier gestohlen?"

„Ja."

„Das geht?"

„Ich habe... nicht gut genug aufgepasst, denke ich", sagte Luke zögernd. „Ich war nervös wegen der Schlacht und ich wusste nicht, dass imperiale Agenten im Tempel waren."

Der Mann sah ihn einige Augenblicke an. Dann nahm er den Blaster runter und steckte ihn zurück an den Waffengürtel. „Rick Jonen, Sicherheitschef", stellte er sich vor.

„Sehr erfreut", sagte Luke und versuchte seinen Herzschlag wieder zu verlangsamen. Das war knapp gewesen.

Jonen machte ein paar Schritte auf ihn zu. „Wir haben Ihr Lichtschwert noch nicht gefunden. Es lag nicht bei der Leiche, genau so wenig wie Hovvs rechte Hand."

Luke nickte. „Ich werde versuchen es mit Hilfe der Macht zu finden. Aber ich wollte sie zuerst informieren, dass es gestohlen wurde. Und ich freue mich über jede Hilfe."

„Wir werden natürlich den Mörder jagen", sagte Rick Jonen. „Vielleicht hat er das Schwert noch bei sich und vielleicht ist er sogar noch hier im Tempel."

„Und hoffentlich finden wir ihn, bevor er noch mehr tötet", sagte Luke und verabschiedete sich mit einem Nicken. „Danke für Ihre Hilfe."

„Keine Ursache", meinte Jonen. „Übrigens: Toller Schuss."

Luke grinste und verließ dann den Raum.

Er hatte gerade den Sicherheitschef belogen.

* * *

Dan Zeyrule erkannte nur unscharf seine Umgebung. Es war fast vollkommen dunkel und er fror ein wenig.

_Bin ich im Jenseits?_

Er hoffte, dass dem nicht so war. Auch wurde ihm plötzlich bewusst, dass er schreckliche Kopfschmerzen hatte.

„Es ist mir ein Vergnügen, Ihnen ein letztes Mal ‚Guten Morgen' zu wünschen", sagte eine kalte und raue Stimme.

„Sie...", sagte Dan unter Anstrengung. Er erkannte nur unscharf die Umrisse einer uniformierten Person, die über ihm stand.

„Mein Name ist Tarkin", sagte die Stimme. „Ich bin der letzte Tarkin, der jetzt noch lebt."

„Wo... bin ich...?"

„Im Auge des Sturms."

* * *


	6. YAVIN Todgeweihte

Kapitel Sechs

T O D G E W E I H T E

Überall um ihn herum brummten unbekannte technische Maschinen und leuchteten Signallichter, die vor Gefahren warnten, von denen er keine Ahnung hatte.

Dan Zeyrule stand in einer gigantischen Halle, die durch die fast überall herrschende Dunkelheit wahrscheinlich noch kleiner wirkte als sie war.

Vor ihm stand der imperiale Offizier, der zur Tarkin Familie gehören schien.

„Im Auge des Sturms?", fragte Dan. „Was meinen Sie damit...?"

In Tarkins faltigem Gesicht zeichnete sich einmal mehr ein dünnes, leicht boshaftes Lächeln ab. „Wissen Sie... Wir beide sind einer sehr klassischen Situation: Sie sind zum Tode verurteilt, ich bin der Drahtzieher hinter einem Plan, den Sie gerne verstehen würden." Er machte eine Pause, ohne das Lächeln verschwinden zu lassen. „Erzähle ich Ihnen alles, da Sie sterben werden? Oder erzähle ich Ihnen aus genau dem selben Grund nichts?"

„Wo bin ich hier?"

„In einem Reaktorraum."

Dan hatte natürlich wissen wollen, ob er sich auf einem Planeten, einem Raumschiff oder doch im Todesstern befand. Man konnte ihn doch unmöglich vom Todesstern weggebracht haben, nachdem der Rebellenjäger den Torpedo in den Schacht geschossen hatte.

„Ist der Todesstern explodiert?", fragte Dan.

Tarkin nickte. „Restlos. Es gibt keine Überlebenden."

„Und ich sterbe, weil Sie sich für den Verlust des Sterns rächen wollen?"

„Nein", antwortete der Imperiale. „Die Zerstörung des Todessterns war beabsichtigt."

Dan konnte nicht glauben, was er hörte. Das Imperium hatte zwei Jahre lang alle Ressourcen in dieses Projekt investiert. Welchen Grund konnten sie haben, die Kampfstation verlieren zu wollen?

„Sind Sie wirklich Teil des Imperiums?"

Tarkin lächelte ein letztes Mal. „Das, mein todgeweihter Freund, ist die Frage, von der alles abhängt."

Dann ließ er Dan im Halbdunkel des gigantischen Reaktorraums zurück.

* * *

Rick Jonen saß in der Sicherheitszentrale des großen Massai-Tempels und verglich Wahrscheinlichkeiten. 

Ein Informationsverarbeiter war an diesem Morgen mit einem Blaster im Haupthangar ermordet worden. Während der Schlacht hatte man in einem kleinen Nebenraum des Hangars seine Leiche gefunden. Die Hand war mit einem Lichtschwert abgetrennt worden. Weder Hand noch Lichtschwert hatte man bisher gefunden.

Vor einer Stunde war Luke Skywalker, der Held der Schlacht von Yavin, zu Rick gekommen und hatte berichtet, dass sein Lichtschwert gestohlen worden sei. Rick hatte ihm misstraut, der Jedi hatte sich aber sehr logisch verteidigt: Wenn Skywalker Hovvs getötet hätte, dann hätte er nicht noch mit dem Lichtschwert eine eindeutige Spur hinterlassen.

Es gab dennoch zwei Möglichkeiten: Ein vermutlich imperialer Attentäter war in den Tempel eingedrungen, hatte in der Nacht vor der Schlacht Skywalkers Lichtschwert gestohlen und wenige Stunden später Calvan Hovvs mit einem Blaster ermordet. Da das Abtrennen der Hand zu offensichtlich auf Skywalker hinwies, musste es dafür einen anderen Grund gegeben haben.

Die zweite Möglichkeit bestand darin, dass Luke Skywalker... Aber wie wahrscheinlich war das?

„Noch wach, Rick?", sagte hinter ihm eine Frauenstimme.

Als Rick sich umdrehte, sah er, dass sie Prinzessin Leia Organa gehörte, die in diesem Moment den Raum betreten hatte. „Oh... Ja, ich... denke noch über einige Sachen nach."

Die Prinzessin setzte sich zu ihm. „Wie ich Sie kenne, haben Sie nicht mit den anderen den Sieg gefeiert?"

„Doch", sagte Rick, „aber die Arbeit ruft. Mein Team hat bereits mit den Vorbereitungen für die Evakuierung begonnen. Außerdem gibt es da immer noch diesen Mordfall..."

„Ich weiß..." Sie seufzte. „Wissen wir schon mehr?"

„Ich...", begann Rick zögernd, „habe Ihnen heute Morgen nicht alles über den Fall gesagt, weil ich sie nicht beunruhigen wollte..."

„Wie meinen Sie das...?" Leia Organa sah ihn ernst an.

„Nachdem Hovvs mit einem Blaster erschossen worden war, wurde ihm die rechte Hand abgetrennt. Und zwar mit einem..."

Das laute Signal der an der Wand angebrachten Sprechanlage unterbrach den Sicherheitschef.

„Leutnant Jonen?", meldete sich die Stimme von Luke Skywalker. „Ich habe mein Lichtschwert gefunden. Sie sollten sich das vielleicht ansehen."

Prinzessin Leia sah Rick ungläubig an.

„Wo sind Sie?" Rick war aufgestanden und befand sich nun direkt vor der Sprechanlage.

„Auf dem Dach des Tempels."

* * *

Rick Jonen und Leia Organa hatten die Innenräume des Massai-Tempels über eine Art Balkon verlassen und nutzten nun vereinzelte Steinstufen, um zur Spitze des Tempels zu gelangen. Über ihnen war der Nachthimmel von Yavin IV. 

Einige Augenblicke später erreichten sie Luke Skywalker, der in der Nähe des höchsten Punktes auf sie wartete.

„Leia?", entfuhr es Luke.

„Hi", sagte sie und lächelte etwas. Luke war kein Mörder. Aber irgendetwas seltsames ging hier vor...

„Mr. Skywalker", begann Jonen. „Wo ist das Lichtschwert?"

Luke drehte sich etwas und deutete auf die drei Meter entfernte Spitze des Tempels. Er und Leia folgten dem Sicherheitschef, der die letzten Stufen dorthin hinaufhastete.

Dann sah Leia es. Vor ihnen auf einem steinernen Sockel, der den höchsten Punkt weit und breit darstellte umklammerte eine tote, abgetrennte Hand ein Lichtschwert.

Ihr lief ein Schauer über den Rücken. Wenn sie es nur mit einem Attentäter zu tun hätten, dann wäre die Hand des Opfers niemals hier herauf gebracht worden. Es musste um mehr gehen. Leia spürte, dass irgendein dunkler, tieferer Sinn dahinter steckte.

Aus den Augenwinkeln sah sie, wie Jonen sein Comlink hervorholte. „Hier Sicherheitschef Jonen. Schicken Sie bitte ein Team hier herauf. Eine Weile werden die das Feiern wohl unterbrechen müssen." Eine Bestätigung ertönte. Dann wandte sich Jonen wieder Luke zu. „Wie haben Sie es gefunden?"

Luke zögerte. „Das ist schwer zu erklären. Ich denke, es hat mit Jedi-Kräften zu tun. Irgendwie konnte ich das Schwert hier oben spüren."

Leia stutzte.

Rick Jonen sah den jungen Mann fragend an. „Jedi-Kräfte... Ich stütze nicht gerne meine Untersuchungen auf so etwas." Dann schien ihm wieder einzufallen, wen er da vor sich hatte. „Aber Sie haben das Schwert zweifellos gefunden. Und die Hand des Opfers ebenfalls."

„Kann ich mein Schwert schon wieder mitnehmen?", fragte Luke.

„Wenn es Ihnen nichts ausmacht, würde ich es gerne noch untersuchen. Sie bekommen es bei Tagesanbruch zurück."

„In Ordnung." Luke nickte dem Sicherheitschef zu und begann dann, die Stufen herabzusteigen. Leia folgte ihm.

Eine Minute später waren die zwei außer Hörweite von Rick und Leia tippte Luke auf die Schulter.

Er drehte sich auf der schmalen Außentreppe überrascht um. „Ja?"

„Ich weiß ein bisschen was über Jedi", begann Leia. „Und ich weiß ein bisschen was über dich..."

Lukes Gesicht blieb unverändert.

„Ich kann mir irgendwie nicht vorstellen, dass du etwas so kleines wie ein Lichtschwert in einem riesigen Tempel erspüren kannst, obwohl deine Ausbildung erst vor kurzem begonnen hat."

„Leia...", sagte Luke zögernd. „Ich konnte es dem Sicherheitschef nicht erklären, aber ich hoffe, dass du mir glauben wirst..."

Leia sagte nichts. _Ich hoffe auch, dass ich dir glauben kann..._

„Ich habe, als ich durch den Graben zum Lüftungsschacht geflogen bin, Bens Stimme gehört..."

„Das hast du mir heute Nachmittag erzählt, ja", sagte Leia.

„Das war die Wahrheit. Allerdings habe ich ihn vor genau einem Tag schon einmal gehört."

Leia wusste nicht, was sie von all dem halten sollte. Wollte Luke ihr ernsthaft erklären, dass Obi-Wan Kenobi ihn zu einem Mord angestiftet hatte?

Luke fuhr fort: „Er hat mir heute morgen gesagt, dass soeben ein Rebell ermordet worden wäre. Ben bat mich, mein Lichtschwert zu nehmen, das Versteck der Leiche aufzusuchen und..."

Leia sah ihn angsterfüllt an.

„...und die rechte Hand abzutrennen. Dann sollte ich die Hand und das Schwert nach hier oben bringen. Ich habe keine Ahnung, wer Hovvs ermordet hat, aber Ben wollte, dass ich die Hand abtrenne, also hab' ich's getan..."

Zwischen den beiden trat eine kurze Stille ein.

Dann zwang sich Leia zu einem Lächeln. „Ich glaube dir."

* * *

Dan Zeyrule hatte sich auf den Boden des Reaktorraumes gesetzt und wartete mit einem schrecklichen Gefühl im Magen auf seinen Tod. 

Er wusste nicht, wie das Imperium ihn umbringen wollte. Oder wann. Jeden Moment konnte eine Übermacht von Sturmtruppen hereinstürmen und ihn erschießen. Oder sich eine Klappe in der Wand öffnen und ein automatisches Verteidigungsgeschütz seinem Leben ein Ende setzten.

Dan zwang sich, diese Gedanken zu vertreiben. Alles, was ihm jetzt noch hätte helfen können, war ein Fluchtweg und den gab es nicht.

Er zuckte zusammen, als sich eine der Türen öffnete und eine kleine Einheit Soldaten erschien. Es musste sich um Sturmtruppen handeln, aber ihre Rüstung war pechschwarz. Zuerst hielt Dan sie für Piloten, die schwarze Anzüge trugen, aber das hier schien vielmehr eine Art Elite-Einheit zu sein.

Jetzt erkannte Dan, dass sie eine Frau bei sich hatten. Eine weitere Gefangene. Sie zerrten sie durch die Tür und warfen sie anschließend auf den Boden. Dann verließen die Soldaten den Raum und die Tür verriegelte sich wieder.

Dan lief zu der Frau hin. Sie war bereits dabei sich aufzurichten, blieb aber sitzen. Der „Morning Dawn"-Agent sah sie an und wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte. Sie beide würden sterben.

„Hi", sagte die Frau und lächelte ein wenig. „Ich bin Jadia Neen."

Dan stutzte aufgrund des völlig unpassend scheinenden Verhaltens der Person. Wobei... Vielleicht war tatsächlich noch Zeit, für eine freundliche Begrüßung. „Ich bin Dan Zeyrule", sagte er. „Hi."

„Freut mich", sagte die Frau und lächelte erneut ein wenig. Sie war angespannt, aber nicht so fertig mit den Nerven, wie man es hätte erwarten können.

Sie schwiegen einen kurzen Augenblick.

„Wissen Sie, wo wir hier sind?", fragte Dan schließlich.

„In einem Reaktorraum", antwortete Jadia.

„Wenn die uns umbringen wollen, warum haben sie uns nicht einfach in den Zellen erschossen?"

„Weil das hier sehr viel grausamer ist", meinte Jadia mit einem erstaunlich gleichgültigen Gesichtsausdruck. „Sie haben mir erklärt, dass beim Start des Hyperraumantriebes bestimmte Stoffe aus dem Reaktor austreten werden, die einen Menschen langsam aber sicher sterben lassen."

„Normalerweise werden diese Stoffe doch von Schutzwänden aufgehalten", sagte Dan.

„Das ist hier wohl ähnlich, aber es hilft uns nicht." Jadia deutete auf eine Wand der Halle. „Wir sind innerhalb der Schutzwände."

„Das hier ist doch eine riesige Halle", begann Dan, „es muss doch irgendetwas geben, mit dem wir uns schützen können." Jetzt wo er wusste, wie sie ihn töten wollten, konnte er vielleicht dagegen vorgehen.

„Daran werden die sicherlich gedacht haben...", meinte Jadia.

Dan wollte gerade versuchen, sie zu überzeugen, mit ihm nach einem Ausweg zu suchen, als der Reaktor ein lautes Summen von sich gab. „Sie erhöhen die Energieproduktion", stellte Dan angespannt fest. „Uns läuft die Zeit davon."

„Warum wollen Sie weiterleben?"

„Was?" Dan sah Jadia ungläubig an.

„Gibt es irgendetwas, auf das Sie sich freuen?"

Dan sagte nichts. _Wir müssen einen Weg finden, uns vor den Reaktorstoffen zu schützen! Wir haben keine Zeit hierfür!_ „Jadia, wenn du irgendeinen Ausweg weißt, dann sag' ihn mir bitte!"

„Ich weiß keinen...", sagte sie, während im Hintergrund der Reaktor immer lauter wurde. „Der einzige Weg wäre vielleicht..." Plötzlich sprang die Frau auf und rannte zu einer Wand des Raumes.

Dan folgte ihr hoffnungsvoll und bemerkte dann, dass sie sich vor einer großen Konsole befanden, die aus mehreren Bildschirmen und Tastaturen bestand. Er wagte es nicht, sie anzusprechen, als Jadias Finger mit beachtlich hoher Geschwindigkeit über die Tasten flogen.

„Hey, Moment...", murmelte Dan. „Du versuchst doch nicht etwa..."

„Das ist das Beste, was wir tun können."

Dan wusste nicht, was er davon halten sollte.

Jadia versuchte den Reaktor zu sprengen.

Dan Zeyrule wog einen Moment lang seinen Überlebensinstinkt gegen sein Pflichtgefühl ab. Der „Morning Dawn"-Führung würde Jadias Lösung gefallen. Vielleicht gehörte Jadia sogar zur „Morning Dawn".

Plötzlich erschienen auf dem Display rote Warntafeln. Dan hatte damit gerechnet, denn wenn es so einfach wäre, den Reaktor zu sprengen, dann hätte das Imperium sie kaum hier eingesperrt.

„Nichts zu machen", sagte Jadia leicht enttäuscht. „Wir müssen vorerst auf den Heldentod verzichten."

Beide hörten, dass der Reaktor jetzt die nötige Menge Energie für einen Hyperraumsprung produzierte.

Irgendwo in dem ohrenbetäubenden Lärm hörte Dan noch Tarkins Stimme. „Sie beide waren nahe dran. Bedauerlich, dass Sie den vollständigen Triumph des Imperiums nicht mehr..."

Dann übertönte der Reaktor jedes andere Geräusch und der Hyperraumantrieb wurde gestartet.

* * *

_Zwischenanmerkung des Autors: Hab' ich schon erwähnt, dass ich mich immer über Reviews freue?_

_(Danke nochmal an StormXPadmé)

* * *

_


	7. YAVIN Fluchtwege

Kapitel Sieben

F L U C H T W E G E

Luke Skywalker hatte sich nach dem langen Tag, der viel zu weit in die Nacht hineingereicht hatte, schlafen gelegt und starrte die Decke seines kleinen Quartiers im Großen Massai-Tempel an.

Der junge Mann konnte beim besten Willen nicht aufhören, an etliche Dinge zu denken: Die Macht. Die Zerstörung des Todessterns. Bens Tod. Bens Bitte.

Er fragte sich, warum er nicht schlafen durfte, obwohl er unendlich müde war.

„Luke!" Irgendwo im Raum ertönte eine bekannte Stimme, die einen Teil der Müdigkeit von Luke abfallen ließ.

„Ben?" Luke setzte sich im Bett auf und versuchte in der Dunkelheit seines Zimmer etwas zu erkennen, aber er wusste: Ben Kenobi war tot. Alles was geblieben war, war eine körperlose Stimme.

„Luke, ich danke dir, dass du meiner Bitte nachgekommen bist."

Der junge Mann hatte, obwohl sie von Ben Kenobi kam, immer noch Zweifel an der Richtigkeit der Bitte. „Ich habe die Hand nicht gerne abgeschlagen. Das alles hat den Mord noch viel komplizierter gemacht."

„Das tut mir Leid", kam die Antwort. „Ich sehe viel zu wenig von dem, was in der Galaxis vorgeht, daher war ich mir nicht sicher, welche Folgen die Bitte haben würde. Ich kann dir allerdings versichern, dass sie von großer Bedeutung war."

Luke sagt nichts, nickte aber ein wenig. Er hatte schon letzte Nacht nach dem Sinn gefragt, doch Ben hatte ihm eine Antwort verweigert.

„Ich muss dich leider um einen weiteren Gefallen bitten."

„Ja?"

„Gib deinem Protokolldroiden den Auftrag, die abgetrennte Hand und dein Lichtschwert aus der Sicherheitszentrale zu holen. Dann soll er sie zu deinem X-Wing bringen, sie vor dem Raumjäger ablegen und sich dann an genau diesem Ort auf Standby schalten."

„Was?" Luke konnte nicht fassen, was Ben verlangte. „Warum?" Er spürte geradezu, wie er in irgendetwas hineingezogen wurde.

Irgendetwas Großes.

Eine Weile lang war es still im Raum.

„Glaub mir Luke, der Grund ist harmloser, als du denkst", sagte Ben dann.

„Warum darf ich ihn dann nicht wissen?"

„Okay", sagte die Stimme des alten, verstorbenen Jedi. „Ich sag' es dir: Ich will jemandem einen Hinweis geben, damit er den Mord aufklären kann. Das sollte dir reichen, mein Junge."

Luke sagte nichts mehr. Er fühlte, wie die Präsenz von Ben Kenobi den Raum wieder verließ.

Dann zog er sich an und machte sich auf, 3PO zu suchen.

In seinem Hinterkopf regten sich immer noch Zweifel an Bens Gründen.

* * *

Jadia Neen lebte. 

Die Konsole, an der sie stand, zeigte der menschlichen Frau zwei wichtige Dinge an: Der Hyperraumantrieb war Sekunden nach dem Start wieder deaktiviert worden. In der Luft der Reaktorhalle gab es keinerlei schädliche Stoffe.

„Was sollte das?", fragte Dan, der sich neben ihr befand. „Wollten die uns Angst einjagen?"

„Keine Ahnung...", sagte Jadia wahrheitsgemäß.

Dan machte einen Schritt nach vorne und schien auf der Konsole nach mehr Hinweisen zu suchen. „Hast du mit deinem Versuch den Reaktor zu sprengen, vielleicht etwas bewirkt?"

„Das kann nicht sein", meinte Jadia. „Als ich mir Zugang zum Computerkern verschaffen wollte, konnte ich zwar die Passwortsicherungen überwinden, aber irgendein Imperialer hat mich anscheinend manuell blockiert."

„Sie haben das Schloss geknackt, aber der gamorreanische Türsteher hat sie aus Jabbas Palast geworfen?"

Jadia lachte. „Ja, ganz genau", sagte sie mit einem Grinsen.

„Aber wieso hat das Schiff dann angehalten? Die Imperialen müssen doch gewusst haben, dass so kurz nach dem Start noch keine schädlichen Stoffe austreten."

„Ich hab' keinen Schimmer, warum sie das getan haben..." Jadia begann erneut, die Passwortsperren zu überwinden.

„Moment, Moment", sagte Dan eilig. „Versuchen Sie am besten nicht gleich den Reaktor zu sprengen. Vielleicht haben wir bessere Möglichkeiten, hier wieder herauszukommen als unseren Tod."

„Die Tür?", schlug Jadia vor. „Aber wenn ich es schaffe, die Tür zu öffnen, dann wissen die, ich hab mich in den Computer gehackt und werden mich stoppen. Wir verlieren die Chance den Reaktor zu sprengen."

„Wir sollten es riskieren", meinte Dan.

Jadia überlegte einen Moment. _Ist eigentlich egal...,_ entschied sie dann und machte sich daran, den Computer zu hacken. Nach einer Weile ließ sie einen überraschten Laut ertönen.

„Was ist?", fragte Dan. „Funktioniert es?"

„Ihr Gammoreaner ist weg", sagte Jadia.

Am anderen Ende der Halle öffnete sich zischend eine Tür.

„Damit ist unsere Zelle nun ohne Wärter", fügte sie hinzu.

„Okay", sagte Dan und seine Stimme klang optimistisch. „Dann schließen sie sie jetzt."

„Warum?", fragte Jadia, gab aber bereits die notwendige Anweisung an den Computer.

„Weil die Lösung immer der Lüftungsschacht ist."

Jadia begriff und öffnete mit ein paar Computerbefehlen einen der natürlich ebenfalls gesicherten Eingänge zum Lüftungsschachtsystem.

Sie und Dan liefen zum Eingang, der sich keine zwei Meter über Bodenhöhe befand und kletterten in den Schacht, welcher es gerade noch möglich machte, sich auf allen Vieren zu bewegen.

Es gab kein Licht, schließlich war der Schacht hauptsächlich für die Luftzufuhr und nur sekundär für Wartungsarbeiten durch Menschen gedacht. Zumindest vermutete Jadia das. Irgendetwas an diesem Schiff, in dem sie sich befanden war sonderbar.

Der Computerkern hatte unzählige Bereiche, deren Namen häufig eine Aneinanderreihung von Zahlen und Buchstaben waren. Als sie die Tür geöffnet hatte, hatte sie einen Bereich gefunden, der nach einem herkömmlichen imperialen System aufgebaut war.

Sie dachte weiter über die eigenartige Programmierung dieses Schiffes nach, während sie Dan durch den Schacht folgte.

„Haben wir ein bestimmtes Ziel?", fragte sie. Natürlich wusste Jadia, dass Dan sich hier genauso wenig auskannte wie sie.

„Nein", kam die Antwort von dem Schatten, der sich vor ihr bewegte. „Aber jeder Lüftungsschacht muss irgendwie in den Hangar führen. Vielleicht finden wir auch einen Raum mit einer leeren Computerkonsole, von der aus wir Pläne abrufen können. Hauptsache wir sind raus aus dem Reaktorraum."

Jadia stimmte zu. Aber am Ende war es auch egal, ob die Imperialen sie nun wieder gefangen nahmen oder nicht.

* * *

„Die Sensoren haben bei einem weiteren Trümmerteil Restaktivität angezeigt", meldete eine junge Offizierin. 

Captain Echon nickte. „Erreichen wir es noch rechtzeitig?"

„Ja, aber es wird knapp", antwortete die Twi'lek.

„Steuermann", sagte der Captain zu dem älteren Mann an der Navigationskonsole, „Setzen Sie einen Abfangkurs."

Frachter 103, den die Rebellen _Collector_ getauft hatten, da er eine Spezialausrüstung zum Transportieren von kleineren Wracks besaß, war einer von fünf Schiffen, die das Trümmerfeld durchsuchten, welches der Todesstern hinterlassen hatte. Obwohl schon einige Stunden seit der Explosion vergangen waren, gab es immer noch einige Teile, die nicht auf den Gasriesen Yavin gestürzt und geschmolzen waren.

„Ich erhalte weitere Daten", meldete die Twi'lek. „Es ist ein Stück von der Hülle des Todessterns. Scheinbar befinden sich Reste eines Turbolaser-Geschützes daran."

„Lohnt sich nicht", entschied der Captain. „Zurück auf ursprünglichen Kurs. Sensoren wieder auf maximale Reichweite."

Die beiden zuständigen Offiziere der fünfköpfigen Brückencrew bestätigten.

Nach einer Weile meldete die Sensoroffizierin erneut etwas. „Wir haben eine kleinere Gruppe von Signalen."

„Lauter intakte Trümmerteile?", fragte der Navigationsoffizier.

„Nein", kam die Antwort. „Sie bewegen sich im rechten Winkel zur Gravitation des Gasriesen."

Captain Echon verstand. „Raumschiffe. Bergungsgreifarme einfahren, auf die Kampfstationen!"

Die _Collector_ war nicht für den Angriff konzipiert worden. Aber sie hatte brauchbare Schilde und kleinere Lasergeschütze. Vielleicht war das genug für eine Flucht.

„Setzen Sie einen Kurs auf eine größere Ansammlung von Trümmern und setzen Sie ein gestreutes Signal an die Basis ab."

Hinter dieser Anweisung des Captain standen zwei geschickte Kniffe. Das Trümmerfeld machte es der _Collector_ vielleicht möglich, die feindlichen Schiffe abzuhängen. TIE Jäger waren wendig, aber sie hatten keine Schilde. Das gestreute Warnsignal an die Basis hatte den Zweck, die Position des Rebellenstützpunktes geheim zu halten. Vielleicht wussten die Imperialen noch nicht, auf welchem Planeten die Allianz sich versteckte.

„Erreichen wir das Trümmerfeld noch rechtzeitig?", fragte Echon den Steuermann.

Dieser nickte. „Meinen Berechnungen nach ja."

„Ich habe hier eine weitere Gruppe von Signalen", meldete die Twi'lek. „Ungewöhnlich schnell... Und sie bewegen sich direkt auf uns zu!"

„Antriebsenergie in die Verteidigung umleiten, Schilde auf Maximum, Sensoren auf die neue Signalgruppe richten!", befahl der Captain hastig.

Die Brückencrew bestätigte.

„Scans teilweise erfolgreich!", rief die Twi'Lek. „Es scheint sich um eine Art Langstreckenraketen zu handeln, aber ich habe noch nie welche dieser Geschwindigkeit..."

Sie sprach ihren Satz nie zu Ende, denn in diesem Moment zerfetzen fünf experimentelle, imperiale Splitterraketen den Rumpf des Schiffes und ließen den Frachter in Einzelteile zerbrechen.

Die Trümmer der _Collector_ wurden von der Gravitation des Gasriesen Yavin erfasst und rasten ihrer entgültigen Vernichtung entgegen.

* * *

Jadia Neen und der Mann, der sich ihr als Dan Zeyrule vorgestellt hatte, krochen immer noch durch die düsteren Schächte des unbekannten Raumschiffes. 

Plötzlich hielt Dan an.

„Was ist?", flüsterte Jadia.

Dan sah durch einen Spalt, durch den etwas Licht fiel. „Dieser Schacht führt durch einen leeren Raum. Ziemlich klein, vielleicht unwichtig genug, damit wir hier eine Weile unentdeckt bleiben können."

„Okay", sagte Jadia leise.

Der Mann löste eine Platte aus der Seitenwand des Schachtes, legte sie vorsichtig ab und kletterte dann hindurch. Jadia folgte ihm.

Es war ein Raum, der auch nach Jadias Einschätzung recht unbedeutend war. Es gab einige Kisten und eine Computerkonsole. Ihr Blick fiel auf die Tür. „Sie ist auch von innen passwortgesichert. Ich denke, ich kann sie über das kleine Türkontrollfeld verschließen."

„Sehr gut", sagte Dan mit einem Nicken.

Jadia programmierte die Tür um. „Okay", bestätigte sie. „Die Türsteuerung ist nicht mit dem Zentralcomputer verbunden, sie werden es nicht bemerkt haben. Noch nicht."

„Wir brauchen Waffen, sobald sie es tun", meinte Dan und machte sich daran, eine der Kisten zu öffnen.

Jadia bückte sich und tat es ihm gleich.

„Warum bist du hier?", fragte Dan sie nach einer Weile.

Jadia, die gerade ein Datapad aus einer Kiste genommen hatte, sah ihn an. „Verrat."

Auf Dans Gesicht zeichnete sich Erstaunen ab.

„Es ist eine etwas längere Geschichte...", sagte Jadia, die sich nicht sicher war, ob sie es ihm erzählen wollte. Aber was sprach dagegen? Ihre Überlebenschancen waren nach wie vor gering, vielleicht konnten sie so die Zeit bis zu ihrem Ende totschlagen...

„Ein bisschen Zeit haben wir vielleicht", meinte Dan, der sich gerade die nächste Kiste vornahm.

„In Ordnung", sagte Jadia. „Ich war eine Weile lang Angestellte des ISB."

„Was?" Dan starrte sie ungläubig an.

„Du hast vom ISB gehört, hm?", sagte sie. ISB war die Abkürzug für Imperial Security Bureau, den Sicherheitsdienst des Imperiums. „Ich habe nur einen der unteren Ränge bekleidet. Die Abteilung, in der ich gearbeitet habe, hat die Position von jedem Schiff der Galaxis kontrolliert."

Die Reaktion in Dans Gesicht war schwer zu durchschauen. Das ISB hatte einen Ruf als grausame Kontrollorganisation und er traf vollkommen zu. Sicherlich hatte Dan auch nichts besseres über das ISB gehört.

„Vor etwa drei Wochen", fuhr Jadia fort, „hat unsere Abteilung das Verschwinden eines imperialen Sternenzerstörers der Victory-Klasse registriert."

„Das Verschwinden..." wiederholte Dan. „Wo?"

„In den unbekannten Regionen. Er ist in den Hyperraum gesprungen und keiner der ISB Offiziere an Bord hat ein Signal gesendet, wo er in den Normalraum zurückgekehrt ist. Wir konnten keinerlei Informationen über den Verbleib erarbeiten. Die Mehrheit der Abteilung hat auf einen Angriff der Völker geschlossen, die in diesem Bereich der Galaxis leben."

„Aber du nicht?"

„Die ISB Offiziere hätten im Falle eines Angriffes trotzdem noch ein Notsignal senden können. Ein Sternenzerstörer dieser Klasse kann nicht innerhalb von Sekunden vernichtet werden."

„Leuchtet ein", sagte Dan.

„Also habe ich im Geheimen weitere Nachforschungen angestellt. Ich habe alte Aufzeichnungen über imperialen Schiffsverkehr in dieser Region abgerufen und herausgefunden, dass die Hyperraumroute, welche das verschwundene Schiff genommen hatte, eine Auffälligkeit besaß."

Dan sah sie gespannt an. Er hatte längst mit dem Durchsuchen der Kisten aufgehört.

„In den letzten dreißig Jahren sind 42 Schiffe der Republik beziehungsweise des Imperiums auf dieser Route verschollen. Auf dem 42. Schiff, dem Schiff das vor 3 Tagen verschwunden ist, befand sich eine größere Gruppe von Gefangenen, die verdächtigt worden waren, einen Aufstand gegen das Imperium zu planen. Unter ihnen war meine gesamte Familie."

* * *

_Zwischenbemerkung des Autors: In dieser Geschichte passiert zugegeben sehr viel merkwürdiges Zeugs (Bens Bitten zum Beispiel...). Es gibt aber für alles eine Erklärung, die nur halt nicht immer sofort nachgeschoben wird. Einfach Geduld __haben und mir vertrauen, dass das alles Sinn ergibt... Und zwischendurch mal reviewen... Begründung für den Namen der Story kommt übrigens bald.

* * *

_


	8. YAVIN Erkundungen

_Rückblick auf die ersten sieben Kapitel_

_In der **Nacht vor der Schlacht von Yavin** findet der Rebell Tab Seenall einen Fehler in den Plänen des Todessterns, der daraufhin deutet, dass sich eine versteckte Waffe auf der Kampftstation befindet. Nur General Dodonna wird informiert, dieser lässt die Raumjäger dennoch angreifen._

_Dan Zeyrule, Agent der „Morning Dawn", einer geheimen Zelle der Rebellion, ist vom Imperium gefangen worden, nachdem er im Millennium Falken die Position eines Signalsenders verändert hat. Dan wird von einem Offizier gefoltert und verrät unter Einfluss eines Wahrheitsserums die Position der „Morning Dawn" Basis. Das Imperium weiß noch nicht, dass diese ein Schiff ist und seine Position damit verändern kann. Dan glaubt, er befände sich nach wie vor auf dem Todesstern._

_Calvan Hovvs, ein Mitglied der Rebellen und Teil von Tab Seenalls Team, wird von einem Unbekannten getötet, der die Zielvorrichtungen der X-Wings sabotiert hat. Luke Skywalker wird von Ben Kenobis Geist angewiesen, der Leiche die rechte Hand abzuschlagen und zusammen mit Lukes Lichtschwert auf dem Dach des Yavin Tempels zu verstecken._

_Han Solo und Chewbacca finden an Bord des Millennium Falken **am Morgen der Schlacht** den Sender, den das Imperium dort versteckt hat. Sie spüren das Versteck auf, da Dan Zeyrule kurz zuvor einen Ort gewählt hat, den nur Han und Chewie, nicht aber das Imperium kennen._

_**Während der Schlacht** reisen sie zu den Koordinaten, die das Gerät dank der Modifikation durch die „Morning Dawn" genannt hat. Die „Morning Dawn" nimmt von ihrem versteckten Schiff aus Kontakt zu ihnen auf und schickt ihnen einen extrem leistungsfähigen Schildgenerator. Dann setzen sie Kurs auf Yavin._

_Dan Zeyrule wird in seiner Zelle von einem Mann namens Tarkin aufgesucht, der sehr viele Geheimnisse zu kennen scheint und in mancher Hinsicht sogar mehr weiß, als der Imperator._

_Rick Jonen, Sicherheitschef der Rebellenbasis auf Yavin IV, findet Calvans Leiche. Er informiert Tab Seenall und verdächtigt Skywalker._

_Luke Skywalker zerstört den Todesstern._

_**Am Abend nach der Schlacht** sucht Luke Skywalker Rick Jonen auf, welcher ihn bedroht. Luke kann den Sicherheitschef aber teilweise von seiner Unschuld überzeugen._

_Dan Zeyrule wacht in einem Reaktorraum auf. Tarkin erklärt ihm, er befände sich im „Auge des Sturms". Der Imperiale erklärt, die Zerstörung des Sterns sei geplant gewesen und gibt zu bedenken, ob er wirklich dem Imperium unterstellt ist._

_Rick Jonen und Prinzessin Leia Organa werden von Luke Skywalker auf die Spitze des Tempels zitiert, wo der junge Mann in der Nacht zuvor sein Schwert und Calvans Hand deponiert hatte. Rick Jonen glaubt weiterhin an Lukes Unschuld und nimmt Schwert und Hand als Beweisstück mit. Unter vier Augen erzählt Luke Leia von Bens Anweisung._

_Jadia Neen wird zusammen mit Dan Zeyrule in den Reaktorraum gesperrt. Sie sollen beim Hyperraumsprung des Schiffes, in dem sie sich anscheinend befinden, getötet werden. Der Sprung endet allerdings sofort wieder und die beiden Gefangenen können unverletzt aus dem Reaktorraum fliehen._

_Luke Skywalker erhält von Ben Kenobi eine weitere Anweisung: 3PO soll die Beweisstücke stehlen zu Lukes X-Wing bringen. Luke erteilt dem Protokolldroiden den Befehl._

_Im Yavin System wird der Rebellenfrachter Collector, der die Trümmer des Todessterns durchsuchen sollte, von einem überlegenen und mit unbekannten Technologien ausgestatteten Schiff zerstört. Die Crew kann vor ihrem Tod ein Notsignal an die Basis senden._

_Dan Zeyrule und Jadia Neen finden einen recht sicheren Raum und schließen sich in diesem ein. Jadia erzählt, man habe sie gefangen genommen, weil sie das Verschwinden ihrer Familie aufklären wollte.

* * *

_

Kapitel Acht

E R K U N D U N G E N

„Das Imperium hat deine Familie gefangen genommen...", sagte Dan. „Tut mir Leid."

Jadia Neen verzog keine Miene. „Irgendjemand hat meiner Mutter vorgeworfen, mit der Rebellenallianz zusammenzuarbeiten. Das Imperium hat nicht lange gezögert und jedes Familienmitglied, welches das ISB finden konnte, gefangen genommen. Bis jetzt hat niemand bewiesen, dass meine Mutter mit den Rebellen kollaboriert hat. Und das musste auch niemand, um sie festzunehmen."

„Und du wurdest ebenfalls verhaftet...", meinte Dan leise.

„Ja, aber nicht nur deshalb", entgegnete Jadia. „Sie waren wohl drauf aus, auch mich einzusperren, aber sie taten es noch nicht. Vielleicht schätzten sie noch ab, ob ich ihnen in meinem Job hätte mehr nützen können."

„Was ist dann passiert?"

„Wie gesagt, der Sternenzerstörer mit meiner Familie verschwand. Ich hab' ja schon erzählt, dass ich ohne Anweisung alte Aufzeichnungen abgerufen habe, jedes Mal, wenn die Abteilung leer war. Ich stieß auf die 41 anderen Schiffe, die auf dieser Route durch die unbekannten Regionen verschollen sind. Mehr konnten mir die Daten nicht sagen."

Dan sah sie weiter aufmerksam an.

„Naja, ich hab' mich natürlich gewundert", fuhr Jadia fort. „Warum nehmen immer wieder Schiffe eine Route, von der sie ganz genau wissen, dass sie selbst im Hyperraum noch gefährlich ist?"

Dan antwortete nicht, sondern blickte nur fragend zurück.

„Weil sie gar nicht immer gefährlich ist. Tausende Schiffe haben diese Route in den letzten Jahrzehnten gefahrlos benutzen können. Ich habe mich ohne Erlaubnis in hochgeheime ISB Dateien eingehackt und die Route analysiert. Sie führt durch einige Nebel, aber eine Gefahr besteht für ein Schiff mit Deflektor auf keinen Fall. Wenn die Route selbst es nicht ist, dann musste es ein Feind sein, der am Ende der Route lauert."

„Aber wenn der Sternenzerstörer angegriffen worden wäre, hätten die ISB Offiziere ein Signal gefunkt..." Dan wiederholte bewusst, was Jadia eine Weile zuvor schon erklärt hatte. „Hast du herausgefunden, was der Grund für das Verschwinden war?"

Jadia schwieg einen Moment. „Ich habe es mit Logik versucht", begann sie, „und bin auf eine Lösung gekommen, auf die ich lieber nicht hätte kommen dürfen."

„Nämlich?"

„Wenn die ISB Offiziere an Bord eines Schiffes sich bei einem Notfall nicht melden, dann wollen sie es nicht."

„Du vermutest, das ISB hätte die Schiffe verschwinden lassen?", Dan sah sie ernst an. In seinem sonst sehr beherrschten Gesicht war eine Spur von Aufregung. „Vielleicht gab es eine Revolte und die ISB Offiziere wurden überwältigt. Angenommen der Anführer eines Verrats tötet gleichzeitig alle ISB Offiziere auf dem Schiff..."

„Das geht nicht", fiel im Jadia ins Wort. „Nicht einmal der Captain eines Schiffes weiß, welche Besatzungsmitglieder alle zum ISB gehören. Nur einige sind gekennzeichnet. Viele weitere nicht."

Dan lächelte finster. „Das Imperium... Ein System von gegenseitigem Misstrauen und versteckter Kontrolle..."

Jadia nickte. „Ja..."

Einen Moment lang sagten beide nichts.

Dann öffnete Dan den Mund. „Als ich verhört wurde", begann er langsam, „hat man mir erzählt, die Zerstörung des Todessterns wäre Absicht gewesen. Ich habe den Imperialen gefragt, ob sie wirklich Teil des Imperiums seien. Und er meinte, das sei die Frage, von der alles abhänge..."

Jadia lächelte ein wenig. „Das passt", meinte sie. „Ich wurde nicht von normalen Imperialen oder von unseren ISB Soldaten gefangen genommen. Sondern von anderen Sturmtruppen. Elite-Einheiten, deren Kennungen ich noch nie zuvor gesehen hab..."

Man sah Dan an, dass er in Gedanken versunken war. „Der Imperiale...", murmelte er. „Er hat zugegeben, dass er dem Imperator Informationen vorenthalten hat..."

Jadia keuchte ein wenig vor Erstaunen. „Dann sind die sogar noch heftiger als ich dachte..."

Einen Moment lang schwiegen beide.

„Wir sind also eventuell Gefangene einer imperialen Organisation, von der nicht einmal du als ehemaliges ISB Mitglied etwas weißt und die teilweise anscheinend gegen andere imperiale Organisationen arbeitet."

Jadia nickte. „Sieht so aus. Und diese Organisation muss auch die ISB Offiziere an Bord des Sternenzerstörers umgebracht sowie meine Familie gefangen und vermutlich getötet haben."

„Wir müssen hier weg."

* * *

Die Alarmsirenen des Rebellenstützpunktes auf Yavin IV heulten ununterbrochen weiter. Vor wenigen Minuten hatte die Nachtbesatzung des Funkzentrale einen gestreuten Notruf von einem Frachter der Allianz empfangen. 

Ein Imperiales Schiff war im System aufgetaucht und konnte bald die genaue Position der Rebellen ausgemacht haben.

Wedge Antilles rannte einen Gang des Tempels entlang. Die Wände bestanden aus großen, massiven Steinen, die teilweise mit Moos oder anderen Pflanzen bedeckt waren. Es gab daher einen starken Kontrast zu den technischen Geräten, welche die Rebellen überall hatten anbringen lassen.

Im Augenblick kümmerte Wedge dies aber wenig, er hatte diesen selten benutzten und daher immer noch verwilderten Gang gewählt, um möglichst schnell den Haupthangar zu erreichen. Gerade noch rechtzeitig sprang er über ein Kabelbündel, das an einer Stelle aus der Wand verlief, um dann in der gegenüberliegende Wand zu verschwinden.

Einige Augenblicke später hatte Wedge die Hangartür erreicht und gab über ein Kontrollpanel den Befehl zum Öffnen. Mit einem lauten Knirschen bewegten sich beide Teile der schweren Tür zur Seite und gaben den Blick auf den großen Raum frei, in dem noch viel zu wenige Piloten ihre Jäger auf den Start vorbereiteten.

„Hi Wedge!", begrüßte einer der Piloten der Goldenen Staffel ihn, wandte sich dann aber sofort wieder seinem Y-Wing zu.

Wedge grüßte zurück und ging dann direkt zu seinem X-Flügler.

Der T-65B X-Wing mit der Bezeichnung Rot 2 hatte bei dem Angriff auf den Todesstern einigen Schaden genommen. Aber Wedge hatte bereits am Abend nach der Schlacht mit der Reperatur begonnen und so war der Raumjäger bereits wieder flugfähig.

Erst jetzt sah Wedge es.

Vor dem X-Wing Rot 4, Lukes Jäger, befand sich ein goldener Protokolldroide. Neben den Füßen des Droiden, den Wedge jetzt als C-3PO erkannte, lag ein abgetrennter Arm, der etwas umklammerte.

_Was um alles in der Welt..._, dachte Wedge und griff zu seinem Commlink.

* * *

General Jan Dodonna stürmte in die Kommandozentrale der Yavin-Basis. Als das Alarmsignal gekommen war, war er sofort hellwach gewesen, hatte sich umgezogen und war losgeeilt. 

Vanden Willard nickte dem älteren Mann zu. „Schön, dass Sie hier sind General."

„Wie viele Schiffe?", fragte Dodonna, während er das Nicken erwiderte. „Und wo im System?"

General Willard ging sich zu einem Bildschirm an der Wand und drückte einige Knöpfe. Das Yavin System erschien: Ein großer Stern in der Mitte des Systems, in dessen Umlaufbahn sich der Gasriese Yavin mit seinen zahlreichen Monden befand. Fiddanl und Stroiketcy, die zwei anderen Planeten des Systems wurden ebenfalls angezeigt.

„Die Collector wurde etwa hier zerstört", sagte Willard und tippte mit dem Zeigefinger auf einen Punkt in der Nähe des Gasriesen. „Das imperiale Schiff dürfte sich also immer noch in unserer Nähe befinden, selbt wenn sie nicht wissen, auf welchem Mond wir sind."

Dodonna nickte. Yavin besaß 26 Monde, die Allianz befand sich auf dem vierten. Da das Imperium sie nicht in numerischer Reihenfolge absuchen würde, hatten sie vielleicht etwas Zeit.

„Wie sie wissen, bereiten wir uns schon seit heute Mittag auf die Evakuierung vor", sagte Willard. „Soeben wurden auch alle Schlafenden aufgeweckt um bei den Vorbereitungen zu helfen. Falls es sich nur um ein Spähschiff handelt und die Hauptflotte erst in zwei oder drei Tagen hier ist, haben wir vielleicht Zeit für eine geordnete Flucht."

„Selbst dann würden wir etliches zurücklassen müssen", stellte Dodonna fest. „Wir brauchen mehr Zeit. Wie viele Jäger haben wir noch?"

„19 X-Wings und 5 Y-Wings. Alle beschädigt, aber flugfähig."

Auf Dodonnas Gesicht zeichnete sich Sorge ab. „Flugfähig..."

Willard nickte.

„Weisen Sie Ru Murleen und Wedge Antilles an, die Überreste der Roten Staffel mit der Blauen zusammenzulegen. Die Y-Wings sollen im Hangar bleiben, sie können im Falle einer feindlichen Überlegenheit nicht schnell genug flüchten."

* * *

Dan Zeyrule und Jadia Neen verließen den kleinen Raum, in dem sie sich eingesperrt hatten, durch die Lüftungsschächte. 

Jadia dachte nach, während sie Dan durch den engen Schacht folgte. Von welcher Imperialen Organisation waren sie gefangen worden? Wer hatte ihre Eltern auf dem Gewissen? Und wo befanden Jadia und Dan sich? Auf irgendeinem Schiff, das nur einen kurzen Hyperraumsprung gemacht hatte, obwohl ein längerer geplant war, um sie zu töten... Warum?

„Verdammt", sagte Dan leise und riss Jadia aus ihren Gedanken. „Der Schacht hört auf."

„Okay...", sagte sie. „Was machen wir? Hier aussteigen? Oder zurückgehen?" War das alles nicht letzlich egal...? Ihre Eltern waren tot und sie eine Gefangene...

Dan sagte nichts und spähte durch die Luke im Boden in den Raum, in welchen der Schacht mündete. „Ich glaube hier ist niemand..."

Jadia sagte nichts.

„Wir müssen weiter in diese Richtung, wenn wir zum Hangar wollen", erklärte Dan. „Ich denke, wir sollten hier aussteigen und dann möglichst bald in einen anderen Schacht wechseln."

„Einverstanden", meinte Jadia, der es gleichgültig war, wo man sie wieder gefangen nahm.

Also kletterten die beiden zum zweiten Mal aus dem Schacht und fanden sich in einem Raum wieder, der deutlich größer war, als der letzte. Die Wände waren voll von Kontrolltafeln und Bildschirmen, außerdem gab es große Fenster, die einen in den Weltraum hinaus blicken ließen.

Jadia machte ein paar Schritte auf das Hauptfenster zu. Sie erstarrte einige Sekunden lang, als sie sah, dass sie sich mitten in einem Nebel befanden, durch den leuchtende Blitze jagten. Ein zweifellos sehr unwirtlicher Bereich des Alls also.

„Jadia", rief Dan und holte ihre Aufmerksamkeit so wieder ins Innere des rätselhaften Schiffes zurück. „Dieser ganze Raum hier...", sagte er. „Das sind alles Konsolen, die wesentliche Bereiche des Schiffs zu kontrollieren scheinen. Dazu das große Fenster und die Bildschirme..."

Jetzt verstand Jadia und sah Dan ungläubig an. „Wir sind doch nicht etwa...?"

„Doch", antwortete Dan Zeyrule. „Das ist die Brücke."

„Aber warum ist hier niemand?", fragte Jadia, während sie eilig auf eine Kontrolltafel an der Wand zurannte. Dan folgte ihr. Jadia gab einige Befehle ein und startete dann einen schiffsweiten Scan.

„Sie suchen nach der Crew?"

„Ja."

Dann erschien das Ergebnis der Suche.

Auf dem gesamten Schiff befanden sich exakt drei Personen.

* * *

_Anmerkung des Autors: Reviews wären klasse..._

_Filmbezug in diesem Kapitel:_

_Das Imperial Security Bureau existiert tatsächlich und hat eine Kontrollfunktion inne. ISB Offiziere sind in den Filmen hin und wieder zu sehen; dass einige von ihnen verdeckt arbeiten ist nicht belegt. Denk ich mir aber mal._

_Commander Ru Murleen flog bei der Schlacht von Yavin als Blau 2. Ich vermute, sie bekam nach dem Tod von Captain Merrick Simms das Kommando über die Blaue Staffel._

_General Vanden Willard ist ebenfalls keine von mir erdachte Figur. Willard war zum Zeitpunkt der Geschichte der Befehlshaber über die planetare Verteidigung der Rebellenbasis auf Yavin._

_Die Angaben über die Überlebenden der Schlacht sind offiziell belegt, genau wie die Angaben über das Yavin System._

* * *


	9. YAVIN Kampfschiffe

Kapitel Neun

K A M P F S C H I F F E

Jadia Neen stand auf der Brücke eines ihr fremden Schiffes und starrte in einen unbekannten Teil des Weltraums. Alle drei Sichtfenster der Brücke, das große und die zwei kleineren, waren von einem rötlichen Nebel ausgefüllt und nur einige wenige Sterne, die hell genug waren, erinnerten daran, dass sie sich im Weltraum befanden. Durch den Nebel zuckten Blitze, deren Licht den Raum, in dem Jadia und Dan sich befanden, immer wieder rot aufleuchten ließ.

Die junge Frau drehte sich zu dem Fremden um, den sie erst heute kennen gelernt hatte. ‚Kennen gelernt' war noch deutlich übertrieben, sie wusste eigentlich nichts über ihn. Ähnlich wie Jadia musste Dan der imperiale Organisation, welche sie gefangen hielt, zu nahe gekommen sein. Vielleicht war er ein Rebell, möglicherweise aber auch lediglich ein Schmuggler.

„Es sind nur noch drei Menschen hier…", sagte sie nachdenklich und etwas nervös. Was um alles in der Welt ging hier vor? „Die Suche hat uns miteinbezogen, also ist außer uns nur noch eine weitere Person auf dem Schiff."

Dan nickte und stellte sich neben sie. Auch er sah hinaus in den bedrohlichen Nebel. „Wir wissen von Tarkin, einem weiteren Offizier und einem kleineren Trupp Elite-Sturmtruppler. Oder so etwas in der Richtung." Er sah Jadia nachdenklich an. „Außerdem müssten bei der geschätzten Größe von dem Schiff hier noch knapp 40.000 Crewmitglieder dazukommen. Und trotzdem ist nur noch eine weitere Person an Bord…"

Jadia begann auf der Brücke auf und ab zu gehen. „Ich verstehe nicht, wieso die Imperialen uns in einem fast leeren Schiff für etwa eine Sekunde in den Hyperraum schicken. Es ergibt nicht nur keinen Sinn, es…" Dann stockte sie. „Bei den Säulen der Galaxis…"

„Was?", fragte Dan, der immer noch vor dem Hauptfenster stand. „Jadia, was ist?"

Sie stand wieder vor dem Display, auf dem sie soeben die Suche durchgeführt hatten, und sah ungläubig auf die Anzeige.

Bei einer Abfrage nach der Anzahl der Personen an Bord wurde nach bestimmten Eigenschaften gescannt, die auf Lebensformen hinweisen. Dann, nachdem der wesentliche Scan präsentiert worden war, wurde die Suche automatisch ausgeweitet und nach weiteren, spezifischeren Eigenschaften gesucht.

Nach organischen Material.

Das bis vor kurzem noch gelebt hatte.

Das Display zeigte 37.542 Leichen an.

* * *

In der Rebellenbasis auf Yavin IV stürmte Sicherheitschef Rick Jonen gefolgt von zwei weiteren Sicherheitsoffizieren in den Haupthangar. Es wimmelte von Piloten der Roten und Blauen Staffel, die ihre Raumjäger startbereit machten. Rick war soeben informiert worden, dass sich ein imperiales Schiff im Orbit von Yavin befand.

Dann sah er, warum Wedge Antilles wollte, dass Rick persönlich in den Hangar kam. Vor Rot 4, dem X-Wing von Luke Skywalker, dem verdächtigsten Helden der Galaxis, befanden sich ein deaktivierter, goldener Protokolldroide und eine abgehackte Hand, die ein Lichtschwert umklammerte.

„Was zum...", brummte Jonen. Er nickte Wedge zur Begrüßung zu und bedachte Luke, der ebenfalls gerade eingetroffen war, mit einem zweifelnden Blick.

„Ich versteh es auch nicht...", begann Luke.

„Von mir ganz zu schweigen", fügte Wedge hinzu.

Rick Jonen holte sein Comlink hervor und aktivierte es. „Schickt mir ein Untersuchungsteam in den Haupthangar." Der Sicherheitschef steckte das Funkgerät wieder weg und dachte dann angstrengt nach. Was hatte das alles zu bedeuten? Warum immer Sykwalker? Warum immer das Lichtschwert und Calvan Hovvs tote Hand? Warum jetzt auch noch ein Droide?

„Wir müssen starten" Die Stimme von Wedge Antilles riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken.

Rick zögerte einen Augenblick, dann sah er ein, dass Wedge natürlich völlig Recht hatte. „Okay."

Wenig später verließen 19 X-Wings der zusammengelegten Staffeln den Hangar, durchflogen die Atmosphäre des Dschungelplaneten und schossen dann dem schwarzen Weltraum entgegen.

* * *

„37.542 Leichen…", sagte Dan leise und ernst. „Fast die gesamte Besatzung ist tot…"

„Was für eine Ironie", meinte Jadia gedankenverloren. „Sie wollten uns durch gefährliche Stoffe im Reaktorraum töten. Wie es aussieht, war das der sicherste Ort auf dem Schiff. Jetzt sind sie tot und wir leben."

Dan sagte nichts. Er ging zu einer weiteren Konsole und sah auf die Kontrollen und die einzelnen Bildschirme.

Jadia folgte ihm nach einem Augenblick. „Meinst du, du kannst ein paar Daten über dieses Schiff hier anzeigen?", fragte er die junge Frau neben ihm.

Jadia nickte. „Ich hatte ja im Reaktorraum schon gesagt, dass viele Systeme merkwürdig aufgebaut sind, aber das sollte klappen…" Sie studierte einen Moment lang die Knöpfe und Tastaturen und tippte dann los.

Auf einem kleineren Bildschirm erschienen die ersten Daten.

Hüllenpanzerung der Stufe 964-X-Gamma.

Antrieb basiert auf komprimiertem Wasserstoff.

Maximalgeschwindigkeit: 1,2 fache Lichtgeschwindigkeit

Momentane Bewaffnung…

„Kannst du mir ein Bild zeigen?", fragte Dan.

Jadia grinste. Sie konnte mit diesen Daten auch nicht viel anfangen. Eine Minute später hatte sie in der Datenbank ein Bild gefunden und brachte es auf das Display.

Obwohl der Bildschirm nur so klein war, schreckten Dan und Jadia zurück.

„Das ist nicht wahr…", keuchte Dan.

Das Bild zeigte eine graue Metallkugel und an einer Stelle befand sich ein Superlasergeschütz.

Ein Todesstern.

* * *

„Da vorne ist das Schiff, Leute", sagte Staffelführer Wedge Antilles ins Funkgerät seines X-Flüglers. „S-Flügel in Angriffsposition."

Die 19 X-Flügler machten sich kampfbereit, indem sie die Flügel in X-Position aufklappten. Das verringerte zwar ihre Geschwindigkeit, war aber notwendig, um die Laser abzufeuern.

Etwas hinter den Raumjägern befand sich ein kleineres Angriffshuttle der Rebellen. Dodonna hatte angeordert, eines einzusetzen, damit es Sensordaten zum Imperialen Schiff liefern konnte.

„Denkt dran", mahnte Wedge die kleine Besatzung des Shuttles, „dass ihr auf Distanz bleibt. Unsere X-Wings sind mehr wert als das Shuttle, also denkt nicht, wir würden uns zwischen euch und das Feindfeuer werfen, um euch die Haut zu retten."

„Schon klar", antwortete die Pilotin des Shuttles.

„Ja...", ertönte eine weitere Stimme aus dem Shuttle. „Natürlich..."

Wedge grinste. Der andere hatte den Spruch etwas zu ernst genommen, aber so würde die Shuttlebesatzung wenigstens aufpassen.

„Okay, da kommen Sie", meldete Blau 2, Commander Ru Murleen, über Funk. „TIE Jäger, etwa fünf..." Die Pilotin stockte. „Fünf Stück?"

„Vorsicht Leute", warnte Wedge Antilles die anderen Piloten. „Da stimmt was nicht."

Dann kamen die feindlichen TIEs in Sichtweite. Es waren zweifellos TIEs, aber ihr Design wirkte völlig anders. Die fünf Jäger hatten drei längliche Flügel, die nach vorne hin spitz zuliefen. Auch das Cockpit war nicht mehr rund, sondern länglich.

„Was um alles in der Galaxis ist das...?", keuchte Blau 5 ins Funkgerät.

„Angriffstaffel", meldete sich der Mann, der sich auf dem zurückgebliebenen Shuttle befand. „Diese TIEs sind deutlich besser ausgerüstet, als die herkömmlichen!"

„Nicht mehr lange!", entgegnete Blau 9 und begann zu feuern.

Auch die anderen X-Wings stimmten in den Beschuss ein, so dass ein Schwall roter Laserblitze den TIE-Jägern entgegenschoss. Doch die feindlichen Piloten reagierten schnell. Die TIEs lösten sich aus ihrer für das Imperium typischen, festen Formation, wichen jedem Laserstrahl aus und flogen im Zickzack auf die Rebellenjäger zu.

„Okay, Leute", sagte Wedge. „Sowohl wir..." Er machte eine winzige Pause. „... als auch diese TIE Piloten wissen, dass wir _den Todesstern_ gesprengt haben. Und das war erst der Anfang."

Sekunden später brach die Raumschlacht los.

* * *

Jadia Neen drehte sich erschrocken zum Haupt-Sichtfenster der Brücke um, nachdem sie aus den Augenwinkeln etwas bemerkt hatte.

Vor dem roten Raumnebel war plötzlich ein pechschwarzes Schiff aufgetaucht. Und jedes Wesen in der Galaxis kannte das keilförmige Design.

„Ein schwarzer Sternenzerstörer", entfuhr es Dan. Der junge Mann stürzte ebenfalls zum Fenster.

„Und was für einer...", sagte Jadia. „Dieses Schiff ist riesig!" Plötzlich fiel ihr auf, dass sie ein ähnliches Schiff schon einmal auf einem Bild gesehen hatte...

Dan sah sich angespannt, aber nicht hektisch auf der Brücke um. „Wenn das hier eine Art Todesstern ist, dann muss es doch irgendwo eine Waffenkontrolle besitzen..."

Der schwarze Sternenzerstörer kam näher. Endlich fiel Jadia ein, woher sie das Design kannte. „Dan!"

Der Mann sah von einer der Kontrollkonsolen hoch, die er untersucht hatte. „Hm?"

„Das ist ein Supersternenzerstörer!"

Auf Dans Stirn bildeten sich ein paar Sorgenfalten. „Der Supersternenzerstörer ist eine der Theorien, die sich besser nicht bestätigen sollten..."

Jadia wusste schon lange, dass diese besonders großen Schlachtschiffe keine Theorie waren. „Das Imperium baut auf Fondor die _Executor_", sagte sie. „Und auf Kuat die _Lusankya_. Aber sie dürften beide noch ein paar Monate von der Fertigstellung entfernt sein. Und keines dieser Schiffe ist schwarz..."

„Schaffen wir die?", fragte Dan plötzlich.

Jadia verstand erst nicht. Dann erinnerte sie sich, dass sie und Dan sich in einem geheimen Todesstern befanden und sie grinste ein wenig. „Wir müssen nur die Waffenkontrolle übernehmen, dann werden wir denen zumindest ziemlichen Ärger machen können..."

Im selben Augenblick blinkte einer der größeren Bildschirme auf. ‚Eingehende Nachricht', meldete eine Anzeige.

„So", murmelte Dan, „Jetzt wird's ernst."

Auf sein zustimmendes Nicken hin öffnete Jadia über eine Kontrolle die Funkverbindung.

Auf dem Schirm erschien das Gesicht des Angehörigen der Familie Tarkin, dem Mann, der Dan gefoltert hatte. „Ah", sagte der grauhaarige Mann. „Sie haben die... Brücke gefunden."

Weder Dan noch Jadia sagten etwas.

„Und Sie haben die Ehre, die ersten Rebellen zu sein, die einen Blick auf den ersten Supersternenzerstörer der Galaxis werfen dürfen. Die _Eternal Scream_."

Tja, dachte Jadia. Jetzt wird es Zeit etwas zu bluffen. „Sie hätten nicht gedacht, dass wir aus dem Reaktorraum zur Brücke kommen, nicht wahr? Und Sie hätten auch nicht gedacht, dass die gesamte Besatzung tot ist!"

Wenn Tarkin überrascht von der Nachricht des Todes der Besatzung war, dann ließ er sich nichts anmerken.

„Und jetzt stehen Sie einer vollbewaffneten... Kampfstation gegenüber" Jadia spielte hoch. Sie hatten keinerlei Kontrolle über die Waffen. Tarkin wusste sicherlich, dass sie Ahnung von Computern hatte. Vielleicht traute er es ihr zu, die nötigen Sicherheitssperren geknackt zu haben. Davon hing es ab.

„Sie werden sich fragen", begann Tarkin zögernd, „was das alles zu bedeuten hat."

„Oh", entgegnete Jadia. Hervorragend. Er will auf Zeit spielen, damit er umdenken kann. „Wir können uns schon denken, wozu dieser Todesstern gut sein soll."

„Todesstern...", wiederholte Tarkin. „Lassen Sie mich etwas weiter ausholen... Der Todesstern wurde von meinem Bruder Wilhuff Tarkin befehligt. Er war aber lediglich eine ‚kleinere' Waffe, die von einer wesentlich größeren Ablenken sollte."

„Dieser hier." Dan schien zu verstehen.

„Richtig, mein Freund", sagte Tarkin. „Der Todesstern ist deutlich größer, als die Station in der sie sich im Moment befinden. Dafür hat dieser Todesmond hier andere Fähigkeiten. Er kann im Verborgenen operieren, während der Todesstern die furchtgeweihten Augen der Galaxis auf sich zieht."

Jadia staunte. Das verdammte Imperium. Eine Superwaffe, die nur als Ablenkung für eine weitere Superwaffe diente.

„Der Todesstern diente außerdem zur Konstruktion des Todesmondes." Auch auf dem Bildschirm war Tarkins dünnes Lächeln noch zu erkennen. Er genoss es sichtlich, die Genialität des Imperiums zu betonen. „Bevor durch Zielpersonen wie Kyle Katarn Kopien der Pläne des Todessterns in die Hände der Rebellen gefallen sind, konnten wir sie modifizieren. Laut der Pläne, die der Rebellion und der _Morning Dawn_ zur Verfügung stehen, gibt es keinerlei Hinweise auf den Todesmond."

Langsam wurde Jadia bewusst, in welcher Situation sie sich befanden. Entweder sie und Dan übernahmen die Kontrolle über das Schiff, was aufgrund des merkwürdigen Computers schwer werden würde, oder diese Waffe würde die Rebellion ausradieren. „Warum ist die Besatzung gestorben?", fragte Jadia. Jetzt brauchte _sie_ Zeit zum Nachdenken.

„Ein Unfall, schätze ich. Überwiegend rangniedrige Arbeitskräfte kein bedeutender Verlust." Tarkins Miene war eiskalt.

Plötzlich unterbrach Dan den imperialen Admiral. „Sie sind die _Nightfall_."

Jadia sah den Mann, der neben ihr vor dem Bildschirm stand, fragend an. Dann blickte sie zu Tarkin.

Tarkin lächelte. „Exakt, mein Freund. Ich hatte gehofft, Sie kommen darauf, bevor die Angriffsdroiden an Bord des Todesmondes die Kontrolle übernommen und Sie ausgelöscht haben."

* * *

_Anmerkung des Autors: _

_Ich freu mich über jedes Review... Dann kommt das Finale des ersten Teils auch garantiert schneller online! (Motiviert das irgendwen? Hm... Die deutsche Community is einfach zu klein...)_

_Film- und EU-Bezug in diesem Kapitel:_

_Jedi-Ritter Kyle Katarn hat einen Teil der Todessternpläne gestohlen._

_Die beschriebene TIE-Klasse ähnelt vom Design her stark den Phantom TIEs._

_Die Supersternenzerstörer Executor und Lusankya befanden sich zum Zeitpunkt der Schlacht von Yavin vermutlich noch nicht im Einsatz. Ersteres ist Vaders Flagschiff, das in den Episoden V und IV zu sehen ist. Die Existenz des Schwesterschiffes Lusankya war noch bis lange nach der Schlacht geheim. Die Werftangaben sind übrigens ebenfalls offiziell (jaha, da hab ich mal wieder recherchiert...)._

_Der Todesmond (da ist sie, die namensgebende Kernidee von Death Moon Rising!) ist frei erfunden. Das mit dem Antrieb, der auf komprimiertem Wassterstoff basiert, ist allerdings recht offiziell, der Todesstern wird durch diesen bewegt._


	10. YAVIN Schlachten

Kapitel Zehn

S C H L A C H T E N

„_Nightfall_?" Jadia war fassungslos. Da rätselten sie und Dan die ganze Zeit, wer Jadias Eltern entführt und Jadia und Dan gefoltert hatten, und dabei kannte Dan sie.

Tarkins Gesicht war wieder kalt geworden. „Ich denke, ich habe den Droiden jetzt genug Zeit verschafft, Ihren Tod vorzubereiten. Versuchen Sie übrigens nicht, eine Nachricht an die Rebellen oder die _Morning Dawn_ zu senden. Das _Auge des Sturms_ ist durch den Nebel gegen normale Funkfrequenzen völlig isoliert." Eine Weile funkelten die Augen des _Nightfall_-Kommandanten Jadia und Dan noch an, dann wurde der Bildschirm schwarz.

Die junge Frau drehte sich zu Dan. „Du wusstest das mit der _Nightfall_? Warum hast du's mir nicht gesagt?"

„Weil ich bis vor einer Minute die _Nightfall_ für eine Verschwörungstheorie überängstlicher Verrückter hielt."

„Verschwörungstheorie?" Jadia sah ihn wütend an.

„Wir haben jetzt keine Zeit dafür", sagte Dan. „Die Droiden an Bord des Todesmondes waren wahrscheinlich keine Drohung."

„Dann sag' mir in drei Sätzen alles, was ich wissen muss!"

„Die Nightfall ist die geheimste aller imperialen Organisation und verfügt über nahezu unbegrenzte Mittel."

„Das ist alles was ich wissen muss...", sagte Jadia langsam. Das klang völlig übertrieben. Sie hatte jahrelang für das ISB gearbeitet, wieso wusste sie nichts davon...?

„Das ist alles, was ich weiß", unterbrach Dan ihre Gedanken.

„Was?"

„Das ist die gesamte _Nightfall-_Theorie."

„Die Nightfall Theorie besteht aus einem Satz?"

„Ja. Mehr wissen wir nicht über sie. Es ist die geheimste Organisation der Galaxis."

Jadia erinnerte sich plötzlich daran, dass Tarkin ‚die _Morning Dawn_' erwähnt hatte. „Wer sind ‚wir'?", stellte sie Dan einmal mehr zur Rede.

Dan sah sie unschlüssig an.

„Wer bist du, Dan?", fragte Jadia. „Ein Schmuggler? Ein Kopfgeldjäger? Attentäter? Rebell?"

Die junge Frau sah auf Dans Gesicht ein schwaches Grinsen. „Gewisserweise", begann er, „bin ich alles von dem." Er blickte zur Tür der Brücke. „Uns läuft die Zeit davon... Also, ich bin Agent der _Morning Dawn_. Wir sind etwa das für die Rebellion, was die _Nightfall_ für das Imperium ist. Nur dass die _Nightfall_ etwa das Hundertfache unserer Ressourcen besitzt. Wir kämpfen gegen das Imperium, aber wir agieren stärker im Verborgenen. Wir attackieren keine Schlachtschiffe, wir töten Kommandanten. Wir führen keinen offenen Krieg, wir bleiben im Schatten. Zu unserem eigenen Schutz ist es allerdings auch nötig, dass nicht einmal die Rebellion von unserer Existenz weiß."

Einen Augenblick lang war es still auf der Brücke. Jadia biss sich auf die Lippen und sah sich angespannt um. „Okay", meinte sie dann. „Irgendwelche Ideen, was wir tun sollen, Agent?"

„Wir sprengen das Schiff."

Jadia verstand. „In Ordnung. Der Todesmond muss zerstört werden, bevor die Droiden ihn übernehmen." Sie wusste, ihre Worte klangen mutiger, als sie war. Bis vor einer Weile war ihr ihr Überleben fast völlig gleich gewesen. Inzwischen hielt sie irgendetwas im Leben. Aber wenn es ihr gelang, den Computer erneut zu hacken, konnte sie den Tod ihrer Familie rächen und dem Imperium einen schweren Schlag zufügen...!

„Nein", sagte Dan und dieses Mal war sein Grinsen deutlicher. „Wir sprengen nicht den Todesmond, wir sprengen den Supersternenzerstörer."

* * *

„Angriffsstaffel, das imperiale Kommandoschiff nimmt direkten Kurs auf Yavin IV!", meldete das Rebellenshuttle, das die Raumjäger durch taktische Analysen unterstützte.

„Was?", entfuhr es Wedge Antilles. „Wieso..." Nur beiläufig jagte der Pilot einem der seltsamen TIE-Jäger nach. „Oh verdammter Bantha Mist!", fluchte er, als er verstand. Das Imperium musste Langstreckenscanner besitzen, mit denen sie die Flugroute der Staffel ausgemacht haben konnten.

„Wir haben vergessen, dass es sich trotz der Zerstörung des Transporters nicht um ein reines Angriffsschiff handeln muss!" Luke Skywalker begriff den Fehler als nächster. „Wir haben uns zwar im Bogen genähert, aber ihre Sensoren hatten uns seit dem Verlassen des Mondes erfasst!"

Wedge riss seinen X-Wing scharf nach rechts und versuchte so, eine engere Kurve zu fliegen, als der TIE, den er verfolgte. Die imperialen TIEs waren eigentlich relativ schwache Raumjäger, die nur in absoluter Überzahl gewannen. Und das Imperium besaß unzählige TIEs. Doch dieser Typ war völlig anders.

Der imperiale Jäger brach plötzlich nach links aus und verringerte seine Geschwindigkeit nicht nur rapide, so dass er zurückfiel. Er drehte sich im Flug.

Und schoss.

Wedges Flügelmann wurde von einer Erschütterungsrakete zerfetzt. Das flammende Wrack des Jägers trudelte noch wenige Augenblicke unkontrolliert durch den Weltraum, dann hatte das Feuer die Treibstofftanks erreicht und der X-Wing explodierte.

Wedge biss die Zähne zusammen und unterdrückte einen Fluch. Sie hatten einen Piloten und einen Raumjäger verloren. Und das gegen nur fünf TIEs. „Leute, setzt die Protonentorpedos ein. Lasst die Astromechdroiden eure Angriffe synchronisieren, damit wir nicht alle Torpedos auf einen TIE schießen!" Wedge sah einmal mehr ungläubig auf einen der fremdartigen Feindjäger. Wenn das Imperium eine neue Jägerklasse hatte, die dem X-Wing überlegen war, dann war das das Ende.

Sekunden später schossen 18 gelenkte Protonentorpedos auf die 5 TIEs zu, die sich zwischen den Ramjägern der Rebellen befanden. Da die X-Wings von erfahrenen Pioloten gesteuert wurden, trafen die Torpedos dabei keine feindlichen Ziele. Aber sie trafen auch nicht die TIEs.

Sie wurden vorher zerstört.

„Banthamist!", keuchte Ru Murleen, eine menschliche Frau, die Blau 2 flog. „Die TIEs haben die Protonentorpedos mit ihren Lasern abgeschossen!"

„Das ist völlig unmöglich", hörte Wedge einen weiteren Piloten über Funk sagen.

„Es war nur theoretisch unmöglich...", murmelte Wedge Antilles, der zu den wenigen Rebellenpiloten gehörte, die diesen Trick ebenfalls beherrschten. Er kam allerdings nur in Trainingsflügen zum Einsatz, da das Imperium in der Realität keine Protonentorpedos besaß.

„Dreck!", fluchte Jan Dantor, gefolgt von einem Rauschen in der Funkverbindung., das anzeigte, dass sein X-Wing zerstört worden war. Sie hatten wieder einen Piloten verloren.

* * *

Auf der Brücke des Todesmondes sah Jadia Neen Dan unschlüssig an. „Selbst wenn wir die Waffenkontrolle hacken könnten: Was soll es uns bringen, den Supersternenzerstörer zu sprengen? Die Droiden sind _hier_!"

„Erpressung", kam die Antwort des _Morning Dawn_ Agenten. „Tarkin deaktiviert die Droiden und wir verschonen sein Schiff."

Jadia verstand. Das konnte funktionieren, aber dazu musste sie innerhalb weniger Minuten das Computersystem hacken. Und Dan hatte ja keine Ahnung, wie kompliziert und fremdartig es war. „Ich versuch's", sagte sie dann und lief zu der Konsole, an der sie bereits die Daten über den Todesmond abgefragt hatten.

„Jadia, du musst die Brücke gleich von innen verriegeln", sagte Dan hinter ihr. „Wenn du kannst, aktiviere die Feuerpanzerung und die Schutzschilde. Die Tür sieht aus, als verfüge sie darüber."

„Was...?" Jadia drehte sich um. Dan hatte den Raum verlassen und winkte ihr zum Abschied zu.

Sie hoffte, dass die Agenten der Morning Dawn so gut waren, wie sie sein mussten, wenn die neue Hoffnung der Galaxis nicht ersticken sollte.

Jadia Neen sah Dan ungläubig hinterher und hoffte zum ersten Mal, seit ihre Familie gefangen genommen worden war, dass jemand überlebte.

Dass sie überlebte.

Dass Dan überlebte.

* * *

Die _Eternal Scream_ war der Supersternenzerstörer der Nightfall und Techron Tarkins Flagschiff.

Der Großadmiral stand auf der Brücke und dachte nach. Die Dinge entwickelten sich nicht so gut, wie geplant. Er hatte in den Klonkriegen schon so viele Männer verloren, dass es ihn wenig kümmerte, jetzt wieder ein paar zu verlieren. Sie waren Offiziere der Nightfall, für den Rest der Galaxis waren sie längst tot. Er würde keine Briefe an trauernde Angehörige schreiben müssen.

Auch den Tod seines Bruders Willhuf konnte er verkraften. Sie hatten sich nie sonderlich gekannt.

Aber was Techron Tarkin hasste, waren Verzögerungen. Er unterstand dem Zeitplan von Imperator Palpatine, doch es war nicht dieser Plan, der Tarkin beunruhigte. Palpatine mochte der Herrscher des größten Planetenbundes der Galaxis sein, das machte ihn aber noch nicht zum mächtigsten Wesen.

„Großadmiral, die Funkverbindung zu den Umbra-Droiden steht", meldete einer der Brückenoffiziere. „Nach der Modifikation sollte jeder Einzelne ausreichen, um einen gesamten Planeten von Rebellen zu säubern", fügte der dunkelhaarige, junge Mann mit leichtem Stolz hinzu.

Tarkin wusste, es war eine Übertreibung. Aber keine große. Als die Allianz der Rebellen begonnen hatte, imperiale Technologie zu stellen, hatte Techron Tarkin Palpatine geraten, vorrangig solche Technologie einzusetzen, deren Diebstahl den Rebellen nichts nutzen würde.

Die TIE-Jäger. Nur in Massen effektiv, also unter Einsatz von viel Material und vielen Piloten. Für das Imperium machbar, für die Rebellen nicht. AT-AT Kampfläufer. Mächtige Bodenwaffen, aber zu langsam, als dass die Rebellen sie für ihre „angreifen und schnell flüchten"-Taktiken einsetzen konnten. Beides waren nur Beispiele.

Techron Tarkins Vorschlag hatte außerdem vorgesehen, die neuen technischen Errungenschaften unter den Schutz einer imperialen Schattenorganisation zu stellen. Die Nightfall war geboren.

Jetzt also die Umbra-Kampfdroiden. Der Offizier hatte Recht, was die Effektivität betraf: Ein Umbra-Droide konnte dutzende Rebellen töten.

„Auf wen sollen die Droiden zielen?", fragte der Offizier.

„Teilen Sie die vier auf. Zwei gegen jeden. Das sollte mehr als ausreichen", sagte Tarkin. Im nächsten Moment war er fast versucht, den Befehl zu widerrufen und drei der vier Umbra-Droiden wieder zu deaktivieren.

Aber der Todesmond war extrem wichtig. Sie durften ihn auf keinen Fall verlieren.

* * *

„Sir, meine Schilde brechen zusammen!" Rauschen fegte durch den Funkkanal. „Aaaaaah!"

Wedge kniff kurz die Augen zusammen, als er realisierte, dass die Rebellen wieder einen Piloten verloren hatten. Er riss den X-Wing scharf nach links und wechselte so von der Verfolgung eines TIEs zum Frontalangriff auf einen anderen. Der Feindjäger wich mit einem Rollen nach oben aus und schoss grüne Laser ab.

Wedges X-Wing wurde vom Aufprall erschüttert, doch die Schildblase seines Raumjägers hielt. Noch.

Vor sich sah Wedge, wie sich drei der fremdartigen TIEs hinter einen X-Wing hängten und das Feuer eröffneten. Doch der Pilot war kein geringerer als Luke Skywalker und dass Luke dem Feuer ausweichen konnte, machte Wedge Hoffnung. Noch hatten sie nicht verloren.

„An alle, wir ziehen uns kämpfend etwas zurück und formieren uns dann neu!"

Mehrere Bestätigungen ertönten durch das Funkgerät. Viel zu wenige.

„Wedge!", ertönte Lukes Stimme über Funk. „Ein neues Signal nähert sich und es ist ziemlich stark."

Wedge wollte es mit seinen Sensoren überprüfen, stellte aber fest, dass diese nahezu durchgebrannt waren. „Noch mehr Imperiale?", fragte er dann. Das durfte nicht wahr sein.

„Ich weiß es nicht. Das Raumschiff gehört zu einer Klasse, die ich nicht kenne. Sieht aber nicht imperial aus."

„An einem Tag wie heute eine gute Nachricht", murmelte Wedge und richtete seinen X-Wing auf das neue Schiff aus. Auch er kannte die Schiffsklasse nicht. Aber jetzt sah Wedge, dass es extrem groß war.

„Sie feuern!", meldete ein Pilot der blauen Staffel.

_Wo ist eigentlich das Angriffsshuttle?_, fragte sich Wedge, dessen Sensoren nach wie vor tot waren. _Sollten die uns solche Fragen nicht beantworten können?_

Dann sah er, wie das riesige fremde Schiff zahlreiche Geschosse anfeuerte. Vielleicht handelte es sich um Laserstrahlen, vielleicht um Torpedos, Wedge wusste es nicht. Einer der seltsamen TIE-Jäger wurde zerfetzt, als ein Geschoss ihn traf. Zwei weitere wurden gestreift und einer verlor die Schilde.

„Okay, Leute!", rief Wedge triumphierend. „Mischen wir mit!"

* * *

Jadia Neen stand vor einer Konsole auf der Brücke des Todessterns und kämpfte sich durch das komplizierteste und ungewöhnlichste Computersystem, das sie je gesehen hatte.

Dan war bereits seit einer halben Stunde fort. Der Todesmond war riesig, vielleicht hatte er die Droiden bis jetzt ablenken können. Vielleicht starb er aber auch in genau diesem Moment.

So oder so, sie brauchten die Kontrolle über die Waffensysteme. Jadia arbeitete sich langsam weiter vor und versuchte oftmals nur mittels Vermutungen, den Weg zur Geschützkontrolle zu finden.

Dann endlich, nach weiteren zwanzig Minuten, wurde sie fündig. Leider musste sie feststellen, dass sie in 50 Minuten nur eine einzige Laserkanone gehackt hatte.

Eine einzige.

Jadia stellte frustriert fest, dass es viel zu lange dauern würde, die anderen Geschütze ebenfalls frei zu schalten. Aber eines allein würde nie im Leben ausreichen.

Sie rechnete andere Auswege durch. Wenn sie die Navigationskontrolle übernehmen konnte, gab es vielleicht eine Möglichkeit, den _Nightfall_ Sternenzerstörer zu rammen. Doch die Steuerkontrolle war sicherlich noch komplizierter.

_Also bluffen wir wieder..._

Jadia feuerte das aktivierte Geschütz ab. Als verzweifelten letzten Angriff bevor die Droiden die Brücke erreicht haben würden. Als sinnloses letztes Aufbäumen vor dem Tod, denn ein Laserstrahl würde die feindlichen Schilde nicht im Geringsten belasten.

* * *

„Sir, die Umbra-Droiden senden keine Signale mehr."

Techron Tarkin wandte sich vom Brückenfenster ab. Er blickte den Offizier mit kalten Augen an und nickte.

Dann drehte er sich wieder um und beobachtete den Todesmond. Ein grüner Laserstrahl löste sich und schoss auf sie zu.

„Wenden", sagte Tarkin. „Bringen Sie uns hier weg und schicken sie medizinisches Personal auf die Bugdecks."

Dann fuhr ein greller Blitz durch die Brücke.

Der Supersternenzerstörer _Eternal Scream_ verstärkte seine Schilde auf ein Maximum, aber die Abschirmung wurde durch den Schuss überlastet. Die Schilde, die den mittleren Bereich schützten, brachen zusammen und ließen den grünen Laserblitz passieren.

Der Bug der _Eternal Scream_ wurde durchschlagen. Weitere, kleinere Explosionen folgten. Menschen wurden in den Weltraum hinausgerissen. Trümmerteile schlugen auf dem Todesmond ein.

Dann schließlich wendete der im Vergleich zum Mond winziger Koloss und floh in den tödlichen, roten Weltraumnebel.

* * *

Luke Skywalker sah, wie das imperiale Raumschiff in den Hyperraum sprang. Die fremdartigen TIEs waren von den X-Wings und dem zur Hilde gekommenen Schlachtschiff vernichtet worden. Dann hatten die Laser des großen Schiffes das imperiale angegriffen und binnen weniger Minuten zog sich dieses zurück.

Im nächsten Moment zog sich auch das Schlachtschiff zurück und entschwand in den Hyperraum.

„Jetzt wissen Sie, dass wir hier sind", murmelte einer der Piloten der Blauen Staffel. Doch alle Rebellen waren froh, diese Schlacht überlebt zu haben. Vielleicht war eine Evakuierung von Yavin nun rechtzeitig möglich.

Dann knackte es im Funkgerät und eine Frauenstimme meldete sich. „Angriffsstaffel, hier Shuttle."

„Ja?", meldete sich die Stimme von Wedge Antilles.

„Das Großkampfschiff, das ihnen zu Hilfe gekommen ist..."

„Haben Sie Informationen über das Ding?"

„Nein", kam die Antwort der Frau. „Sie haben uns geentert und meinen Copiloten getötet."

Eine Weile sagte niemand etwas.

„Wer war...", setzte Wedge an.

„Sein Name war Tab Seenall."

* * *

DER SCHLACHT VON YAVIN FOLGTEN ZAHLREICHE IMPERIALE ANGRIFFE. DIE ERSTEN DAVON ERFOLGTEN DURCH ÜBERLEBENDE DES TODESSTERNS, DIE IN RETTUNGSKAPSELN AUF YAVIN IV GELANDET WAREN.

DESWEITEREN WURDEN DIE REBELLEN VON TIE GESCHWADERN UNTER DER FÜHRUNG VON DARTH VADER PERSÖNLICH ATTACKIERT.

DAS IMPERIUM ERRICHTETE VON EINER KLEINEN BASIS IN DER NÄHE DES SYSTEMS AUS EINE PLANETARE BLOCKADE UM YAVIN IV.

DIE REBELLEN KONNTEN SICH NUR UNTER ZAHLREICHEN VERLUSTEN FREIKÄMPFEN. VIELE PILOTEN UND SOLDATEN STARBEN. GENERAL JAN DODONNA WIRD VERWUNDET UND GEFANGEN GENOMMEN.

DIE ÜBERLEBENDEN FLOHEN NACH HOTH.

* * *

_Anmerkung des Autors: So, damit ist das erste Drittel fertig. Ich muss mich jetzt um alles mögliche kümmern (nicht nur Fanfictions...), deshalb kann es etwas dauern, bis es weitergeht. Aber versprochen, es geht weiter.Mein Plan enthält noch etliche Ideen undErklärungen für bereits geschehenes,um die es einfach zuschade wäre, um dieStory abzubrechen. Vertraut mir, da kommt noch einiges._

_Also danke für die bisherigen Reviews,ich freu mich immer noch über mehr!_

_So far..._


	11. HOTH Rückblicke

_**Vorbemerkung des Autors:** Uhm… Eigentlich wollte ich erst ein paar Kapitel schreiben, bis ich das erste hochlade… Was soll's. Der Plot für die nächsten steht, also kann's auch ruhig schon weiter gehen… Weil's ja doch eine Weile gedauert hat, stell' ich noch mal kurz alle wichtigen Personen vor:_

_**Tab Seenall:** Informationsanalytiker der Rebellion. Fand auf der Rebellenbasis die Schwachstellen in der Verteidigung des Todessterns und entdeckte einen gefährlichen Widerspruch in den Plänen. Gilt als verstorben._

_**Dan Zeyrule:** Agent der Morning Dawn, einer hochgeheimen Unterorganisation der Rebellenallianz. Wurde beauftragt auf dem Todesstern die Pläne für Vaders TIE-Advanced zu stehlen und die Position des Senders an Bord des Millennium Falcon so zu verändern, dass Han Solo und Chewbacca diesen finden. Wurde gefangen genommen und auf den Todesmond gebracht. Aktuelle Situation unklar._

_**Jadia Neen:** Ehemalige Mitarbeiterin des ISB, einer Kontrollbehörde des Imperiums. Sie wurde von der geheimen imperialen Flottengruppe Nightfall gefangen genommen, als sie das Verschwinden ihrer Familie auf einem Sternenzerstörer untersucht. Befindet sich momentan auf dem Todesmond._

_**Luke Skywalker:** Ein machtempfänglicher, junger Pilot der Rebellion, der den entscheidenden Treffer bei der Zerstörung des Todessterns machte. Auf Anweisungen des Geistes von Obi-Wan Kenobi legte er mit einem abgeschlagenen Arm und weiteren Dingen eine rätselhafte Spur._

_**Wedge Antilles:** Ein corellianischer X-Wing Pilot der Rebellenallianz. Überlebte die Schlacht um den ersten Todesstern und kommandierte kurz darauf die Staffeln Blau und Rot im Kampf gegen ein übermächtiges imperiales Schiff, sowie dessen hochmoderne TIE-Jäger._

_**Rick Jonen:** Sicherheitschef der Rebellenbasis auf Yavin IV. Untersuchte den Mord an Calvan Hovvs und verfolgte die Spur, die Luke Skywalker legte._

_**Großadmiral Techron Tarkin:** Kommandant der Nightfall Flottengruppe und des Todesmondes. Bruder von Willhuf Tarkin. Folterte Dan Zeyrule und befahl, die Zielsysteme der X-Wings zu sabotieren. Bedrohte Dan Zeyrule und Jadia Neen mit einem Supersternenzerstörer. Letzter bekannter Aufenthaltsort ist das Auge des Sturms, das Raumnebel-Versteck der Nightfall.

* * *

_

Kapitel Elf

R Ü C K B L I C K E

Ein leises Audiosignal riss Tab Seenall aus seinem Halbschlaf. Es war spät nach Mitternacht und Tab saß immer noch an seinem Arbeitsplatz in der Informationsabteilung. Unter Anstrengung gelang es ihm, die Buchstaben auf seinem Computerbildschirm mit müden Augen zu entziffern.

„Der Todesmond ist gestartet."

Tab schreckte hoch. _Bei den Säulen der Galaxis...! _Der Informationsangestellte sprang von seinem Platz auf. Das hier war schon einmal geschehen. Damals hatte der Rechner ihn auf Widersprüche in den Plänen des Todessterns hingewiesen. Wieso geschah es erneut? Ein Traum? Und was war der Todesmond?

Plötzlich hörte Tab hinter sich ein Geräusch. Der Rebell fuhr herum und starrte eine dunkle Gestalt an. Er brachte vor Schrecken kein einziges Wort hervor.

Ein scheußliches Surren ertönte und zwei Lichtstrahlen blitzten auf. Eine schreckliche Sekunde lang dachte Tab, der Fremde hätte auf ihn geschossen. Doch kam schlimmer.

In beiden Händen hielt die dunkle Gestalt ein Lichtschwert. Ein gleißend blaues in der linken und ein scharlachrotes in der rechten. „Der Todesmond wird jeden Einzelnen von euch vernichten", kreischte eine verzerrte Stimme.

Tab versuchte zurückzuweichen, aber hinter ihm stand immer noch sein Schreibtisch. Er konnte nicht entkommen. Er starrte auf den Fremden, der jetzt beide Lichtschwerter zusammenführte, sodass sie eine Art Lanze bildeten, mit einem Griff in der Mitte.

Die Farben der Lichtsäulen flackerten und wechselten ständig. Das Gesicht des Fremden, das Tab kaum erkennen konnte, wurde von den Blitzen angestrahlt und beschattet. „Ihr wisst nichts!", ertönte ein grausames Kreischen.

Tab Seenall fiel nach hinten. Er fühlte, wie sein Rücken auf den Bildschirm stieß und diesen vom Tisch warf. Das Krachen von Metall mischte sich in die Stimme des Fremden.

„Palpatine weiß nichts! Der Mond ist keine Waffe, er ist euer Untergang! Euer aller Untergang! Dieser Narr wird für seine Machtsucht bezahlen! Er wird zusammen mit euch allen ersticken!"

Dann waren die beiden Lichtschwerter zu einem verschmolzen. Einem pechschwarzen Lichtschwert.

Die dunkle Gestalt holte aus und erstach Tab.

* * *

„Aaaah!" Tab schrie in die Finsternis hinein. Er konnte nichts sehen. Sein Körper fühlte sich seltsam taub an. 

Mehrere Hände drückten ihn wieder zurück in eine liegende Position. „Ganz ruhig...", sagte eine beruhigende Frauenstimme. „Du hast geträumt... Du hast sehr lange geträumt..."

„Wer... sind Sie?", brachte Tab hervor.

„Ich bin die Kommandantin dieses Schiffes."

„Sie haben..." Tab schnappte nach Luft. Das Atmen war ungewohnt. „Sie haben das Shuttle geentert und auf mich geschossen...!" Tabs Gedanken rasten. Das Imperium hatte versucht ihn zu töten, ihn gefangen genommen und ihn trotzdem am Leben gelassen...

„Es tut uns Leid, was passiert ist...", antwortete die Frau. „Unser Agent wollten Sie lediglich betäuben."

Tab sagte nichts. Befand er sich wirklich in imperialer Hand? Die Stimme der Frau klang sehr befehlsgewohnt, aber viel zu freundlich für eine imperiale Offizierin...

„Sie erinnern sich vielleicht schon wieder, dass sie sich an Bord eines Angriffsshuttles befanden, das ein Jägergeschwader der Rebellen beim Kampf unterstützt hat."

Tab konzentrierte sich mühsam und konnte tatsächlich einige verschwommene Bilder wieder hervorholen. „Bei Yavin", sagte er leise. „Die Angriffsstaffeln haben gegen fünf TIE-Jäger und ein imperiales Schiff unbekannten Typs gekämpft. Sie waren uns anscheinend weit überlegen..."

„Sie bedienten sich sehr fortschrittlicher Technologien", stimmte die Kommandantin ihm zu. „Wir haben mit der Crow's Claw eingegriffen, diesem Schiff hier. Es befand sich seit einigen Tagen in der Nähe, um euch beim Kampf gegen den Todesstern zu unterstützen. Zusammen mit den Jägern vernichteten wir die fünf Phantom-TIEs und zwangen das imperiale Schiff zum Rückzug."

„Sie haben..." Tab hustete. „Sie haben das Shuttle geentert und auf mich geschossen..."

„Wie Sie vielleicht noch wissen...", begann die Frau, „hatten Sie den Auftrag Informationen über das imperiale Schiff zu sammeln. Wir benötigten diese Informationen, da das Schiff auch für uns unbekannt war. Daher schickte ich einen Agenten, der während der Schlacht Ihr Shuttle enterte und die Daten kopierte. Um Erklärungsversuchen zu entgehen, wollte er Sie betäuben. Ihre Pilotin befand sich im Cockpit, daher schoss er nur auf Sie."

Tab schwieg. Immerhin fiel ihm das Atmen mit jedem Augenblick leichter.

„Leider hat irgendjemand den Blaster des Agenten sabotiert. Sie bekamen statt einem Betäubungsschuss eine hochenergetische Ladung ab. Wir haben Sie an Bord unseres Schiffes gebracht, weil die Rebellion nicht die notwendigen Hochleistungs-Bactatanks besitzt, um eine solch schwere Verletzung zu heilen..."

Tab gab zu, dass die Geschichte Sinn ergab. Und er schien inzwischen fast wieder gesund zu sein. Auch seine Augen erholten sich und ließen ihn bereits wieder helle Flecken erkennen.

„Das alles", sagte die Frau, „geschah vor etwa drei Jahren."

* * *

Der Raum war schwer zu finden gewesen. Seine gewölbte Decke bestand komplett aus durchsichtigem Durastahl und erlaubte den freien Blick auf die Sterne. Milliarden von Lichtern vor einem blau-schwarzen, unendlichen All. 

Jadia Neen lag auf einer Decke in der Mitte des Raumes und starrte hinaus. Einer von den Hunderten von Ingenieuren, die den Todesmond konzipiert hatten, musste ein Romantiker gewesen sein, dachte sie. Wenigstens einer.

Bei den anderen schien es sich um die erfahrensten und besten Kriegsschiff-Entwickler der Galaxis gehandelt zu haben. Jadia dachte zum tausendsten Mal zurück an den Tag, als sie und Dan Zeyrule die Kontrolle über den Todesmond übernommen hatten. Jadia war es gelungen, eine der unzähligen Geschützstationen zu hacken und einen einzelnen Laserschuss auf einen feindlichen Supersternenzerstörer abzugeben.

Die Energieladung hatte die Schilde des Schiffes durchbrochen und die Hülle durchschlagen. Ein einziger Schuss.

Der Todesmond besaß insgesamt etwa 15.000 vergleichbare Geschütze.

Der Supersternenzerstörer der _Nightfall_, einer geheimen imperialen Flottengruppe, hatte sich zurückgezogen und war irgendwo im tödlichen roten Nebel verschwunden, der sich in diesem Teil des Weltraums befunden hatte. Jadia hatte gewusst, dass ihr nicht viel Zeit blieb, um zu flüchten. Sie hatte irgendwie den Todesmond aus dem Nebel navigieren müssen, aber als sie sich einer stärkeren Nebelwand genähert hatte, war dieser in das Schiff eingedrungen.

In diesem Moment hatte Jadia damals begriffen, was mit der Besatzung passiert war. Als der Todesmond nach ihrer Gefangennahme in den Hyperraum beschleunigt hatte, war der Nebel durch das ganze Schiff gezogen und hatte alle Menschen an Bord getötet. Einer von ihnen hatte vielleicht versucht, die Crew zu retten, indem er den Hyperraumsprung schnell beendete, aber es war schon zu spät gewesen. Der einzige Ort im Todesmond, der gegen den Nebel abgeschirmt gewesen war, war der Reaktor. Und in diesen hatte man Jadia und Dan eingesperrt.

Die nächsten Tage hatte Jadia damit verbracht dem hochkomplizierten Computer die Kontrolle über den Hyperraumantrieb zu entlocken. Um beim Start nicht zu sterben, hatte sie die Kontrolle über diesen außerdem in den Reaktorraum umlegen müssen.

Es war mehr ein Akt der Verzweiflung gewesen, denn auch wenn die Reaktorraum-Schilde den Nebel abwehren konnte, gab es immer noch Tausende Gewitterzentren überall im Nebel. An diesen Stellen jagten zahlreiche Blitze hin- und her und würden dem Todesmond erheblichen Schaden zufügen, solange seine Schilde nicht aktiviert waren.

Jadia war sich sicher, in diesem Nebel in den Hyperraum zu springen, käme dem Flug durch einen Stern gleich.

Dann war ihr plötzlich aufgefallen, dass die _Nightfall_ auch irgendwie den Nebel durchqueren können musste.

Und dafür gab es einen so einfachen wie glücklichen Grund.

Kein Schiffscomputer der Welt konnte große Objekte an den unzähligen Gewitterzentren des Nebels vorbeinavigieren. Aber er konnte einer Hyperraumroute folgen.

Und die einzige vorhandene Hyperraumroute, die Route der _Nightfall_, war ein exakter Weg haarscharf vorbei an allen Gefahrzonen.

Jadia vermutete den Grund für die Existenz dieser Route irgendwo in der Gravitation, welche die Gewitterzentren hervorriefen. Durch diese Route hatte die _Nightfall_ ein perfektes Versteck erhalten: Eine Nebelfestung, die man nur betreten konnte, wenn man auf die Zehntelsekunde genau mitten auf halber Strecke der Route aus dem Hyperraum sprang.

Und das war völlig unmöglich.

Jadia hatte während der letzten drei Jahre trotz ihrer verzweifelten Arbeit am Todesmond viel Zeit zum Nachdenken gehabt, wie es trotzdem machbar war. Die junge Frau vermutete, dass die _Nightfall_ das Gravitationsfeld eines Abfangkreuzers nutzte.

Auch diese Lösung war so simpel wie genial: Ein Abfangkreuzer baute ein Feld auf, dass einen Hyperraumsprung unmöglich machte. Das Imperium setzte diese Schiffe ein, um Feinde wie die Rebellen von der Flucht abzuhalten. Dieses Gravitationsfeld verhinderte nicht nur einen Hyperraumsprung, es unterbrach auch einen bereits bestehenden.

Wenn also ein Schiff die Route durch den Nebel nutzte und die _Nightfall_ wollte, dass es die Festung betreten konnte, dann aktivierten sie einen exakt positionierten Abfangkreuzer. Sobald das ankommende Schiff den Rand des Gravitationsfeldes passierte fiel es aus dem Hyperraum und zwar genau an einem der wenigen ungefährlichen Orte.

Mit dieser Methode musste die _Nightfall_ damals den Sternenzerstörer mit Jadias Familie an Bord aus dem Hyperraum gerissen haben. Der Funkwellen abschirmende Nebel hatte verhindert, dass die ISB Offiziere Alarm schlagen konnten.

So einfach kam die _Nightfall_ an Schiffe. Sie rissen sie aus dem Hyperraum und verhinderten einen Hilferuf. Sicherlich verwendeten sie auch noch ein paar zusätzliche Tricks und schon galt das Schiff als verschollen oder vernichtet. Einige hohe Offiziere, deren Untergebenen das Verschwinden merkwürdig vorkam, informierten vielleicht den Imperator.

Aber der wusste natürlich von der _Nightfall_ und gab vermutlich Anweisungen, sich nicht darum zu kümmern.

Jadia schauderte, als ihr zum hundertsten Mal bewusst wurde, dass die _Nightfall_ inzwischen eine riesige verborgene Flotte besitzen musste, denn es gab sicherlich noch mehr solche Routen. Das deckte sich mit dem, was Dan ihr über die _Nightfall _Theorie erzählt hatte. _Die Nightfall ist die geheimste aller imperialen Organisation und verfügt über nahezu unbegrenzte Mittel_.

Es war einer der letzten Sätze gewesen, die er zu ihr gesagt hatte. Dann war Dan in den Kampf gegen mehrere übermächtige _Nightfall_-Droiden gezogen.

* * *

_Film- und EU-Bezug in diesem Kapitel:_

_Abfangkreuzer sind Teil des EU und werden in der brillanten Thrawn Trilogie zum ersten Mal so eingesetzt, dass sie auch verbündete Schiffe zu strategischen Zwecken aus dem Hyperraum holen. Dass man damit auch punktgenau in einen Nebel springen kann, ist immerhin meine Idee, hehe_


	12. HOTH Asteroiden

_**Ankündigung einer Widmung:** Ich würde dieses Kapitel gerne StormXPadmé widmen... Allerdings passt es eigentlich überhaupt nicht zu ihrem Stil und löst noch nicht einmal das Ben Rätsel auf. Deshalb widme ich ihr das nächste und deute einfach schon mal an, dass wohl niemand so viel für die deutsche FanFiction Szene tut, wie sie und Sol und dass ich auch niemanden sonst kenne, der so glaubhafte Charakterisierungen hinbekommt. Auch weiß ich von niemandem, der so hohe Ansprüche an die eigenen Geschichten stellt, in ihrem Fall nicht nur die Sachen zu schreiben, in denen sie perfekt ist (emotionaler Kram g), sondern auch darin besser zu werden, wo sie's noch nicht ist._

_Und wenn ich hier sehe, was Kapitel Zwölf schon wieder für einen technischen Unsinn beinhaltet, dann hab' ich ein Problem damit, ihr so was zu widmen, hehe.

* * *

_

Kapitel Zwölf

A S T E R O I D E N

Jadia Neen stand auf der Brücke des Todesmondes und starrte hinaus in den blauen Wirbel. Sie hasste dieses Phänomen, das sich zeigte, wenn man sich im Hyperraum befand. Der Hyperraum war eine Dimension, in der die Naturgesetze ausgehebelt wurden und Objekte sich schneller als Licht bewegen konnten. Doch wenn sie die unbekannten Regionen, in denen sich die _Nightfall_ Festung anscheinend befunden hatte, endlich verlassen wollte, musste sie durch den Hyperraum fliegen.

Und das tat sie jetzt seit drei Jahren.

Die junge Frau war schon recht früh auf die beiden Hauptprobleme gestoßen, die es dabei gab: Zum einen hatte sie in dem kleinen Teil des Hauptcomputers, den sie verstand und zu dem sie Zugang hatte, nur eine einzige Hyperraumroute gefunden: Die, welche durch den rötlichen Nebel führte und anscheinend noch sehr viel länger war.

Den Todesmond konnte man im Augenblick also mit einer Perle auf einer Schnur vergleichen: Die Kampfstation konnte sich nur in zwei Richtungen bewegen.

Jadia hatte sich damals für eine Richtung entschieden und war dieser nun schon drei Jahre lang gefolgt. Nur hin und wieder war sie trotz der Gefahr aus dem Hyperraum gesprungen, um die Sterne zu sehen.

Es gab noch ein zweites Problem, eines, das Jadia fast zum Lachen gebracht hätte, wenn die Situation nicht so verzweifelt gewesen wäre: Der Todesmond bewegte sich im Hyperraum verdammt langsam. Sie konnte nicht glauben, dass die Kampfstation tatsächlich so langsam war, schließlich wäre sie dann nur von geringem militärischen Wert. Aber es schien, als ob irgendwas im Antrieb blockiert wäre.

Doch vielleicht hatten diese beiden Probleme ab jetzt keinerlei Bedeutung mehr, denn ohne, dass Jadia irgendein Kommando gegeben hätte, sprang der Todesmond aus dem Hyperraum.

Der Mond hatte das Ende der Route erreicht.

* * *

„Sir, ein Schiff ist soeben in das System gesprungen." Der junge Unteroffizier sah von seinen Bildschirmen auf und blickte angespannt zu General Riiekan. „Es sendet keinen Code der Allianz."

Der etwa 50-jährige General, der das Kommando über die Echo-Basis hatte, verließ die Logistik Station und kam zu ihm herüber. „Können Sie die Klasse bestimmen?"

Der Offizier schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, Sir. Aber es hat eine enorme Masse. Das Ding ist sehr viel größer als ein Sternenzerstörer."

„Die Executor?"

Da das Objekt sogar noch gigantischer als Vaders Flagschiff war, gab der junge Mann erst keine Antwort. „Nein, Sir... noch größer. Ich bin... Ich bin mir nicht einmal mehr sicher, ob es überhaupt ein Schiff ist. Es sendet keinerlei Signale. Aber ein Asteroid kann nicht aus dem Hyperraum gekommen sein."

„Wäre es nicht auch möglich, dass es doch so ein Felsbrocken ist? Und unsere Sensoren wegen der vielen Asteroiden in der Atmosphäre von Hoth verrückt spielen?"

„Sie meinen, er hat sich bis eben in einem Sensorloch befunden?"

„Es ist ein Vorschlag."

„Was, wenn es doch ein imperiales Schiff ist? Etwas das tatsächlich noch größer ist als ein Supersternenzerstörer." Prinzessin Leia hatte die Kommandozentrale betreten und das Gespräch anscheinend unbemerkt verfolgt.

„Prinzessin", grüßte Riiekan mit einem Nicken.

Der junge Offizier an der Sensorkontrolle war dank Leias Anwesenheit sichtlich nervös geworden. „Ein... Ein Schiff... imperiales Schiff dieser Größenordnung kann den Schutzschild der Echo Basis ohne weiteres durchbrechen, glaube ich..."

„Es könnte auch ein Trick sein...", sagte die Prinzessin langsam und starrte auf die Sensoranzeige.

„Trick?", fragte der General. „Wenn es ein imperiales Schiff von fast der Größe eines Todessterns ist, dann können die uns einfach so vernichten. Wozu die Tarnung als gigantischer Asteroid?"

„Nein", sagte Leia. „Genau anders herum. Es ist ein übergroßer Asteroid und sie wollen uns glauben machen, es könne eine Art Todesstern sein."

„Wozu? Wir würden ja merken, dass es keiner ist."

„Aber erst, wenn dieses Ding dicht genug an Hoth dran ist. Bis dahin ist hier Panik ausgebrochen und wir haben die Echo-Basis evakuiert."

„...und das Imperium springt in den Sektor und vernichtet unsere Transporter, die eine leere Basis zurücklassen." Riiekan hatte die Überlegung der Prinzessin verstanden. „Ein exzellenter Plan... Aber der Einsatz eines Asteroiden wäre selbst für das Imperium ein ziemlich großer Aufwand."

Leia sah ihn ernst an. „Ja, aber sie müsten keinerlei Landetruppen schicken und auch ein Orbital-Bombardement wäre unnötig."

„Was tun wir also?"

„Warten. Das Ding beobachten und geheim halten."

„Was, wenn es doch eine imperiale Superwaffe ist?"

„Dann möge die Macht uns beistehen..."

* * *

Drei Jahre lang hatte Jadia Neen all ihr Wissen über Computer und Raumschiffe aufgeboten, um das komplizierteste Schiff, das sie je gesehen hatte, zu verstehen.

Sie konnte bis jetzt nur einen kleinen Teil der Waffen verwenden, doch bereits eine handvoll Geschütze des Todesmonds waren mächtig genug, um eine ganze Flotte zu zerstören. Sie hatte nur eine einzige Hyperraumroute zur Auswahl, da sie den Eingabecomputer nicht verstand und sie konnte den Unterlichtantrieb zwar starten, ihn aber nicht kontrollieren. Dazu brauchte man vermutlich eine Crew.

Auch die Kommunikationsanlage konnte sie nicht einsetzen. Der Grund dafür war, dass sie in den letzten drei Jahren kein Schiff getroffen hatte, an dem sie das Kommunikationssystem hätte testen können.

Doch neben all den nur teilweise einsetzbaren Hauptsystemen hatte sie die Kontrolle über ein auf den ersten Blick völlig unbedeutendes Randsystem. Was hatte Dan doch damals gesagt? _Die Lösung ist immer der Lüftungsschacht._

Jadia konnte aufgrund der ebenfalls funktionsuntüchtigen Sensoren außerhalb des Hyperraums nie wissen, ob sich feindliche Schiffe in der Nähe befanden. Und sogar die Anwesenheit von Schiffen der Rebellion war im Moment schlecht, da diese vielleicht angreifen würden.

Auch wenn sie es immer wieder vergaß: Der Mond sah aus, wie ein etwas kleinerer, imperialer Todesstern.

Sie hatte also einen Weg suchen müssen, ein Objekt von der Größe eines kleinen Mondes unsichtbar zu machen.

Und es war ihr beinahe gelungen.

Die Lüftungsschächte ließen natürlich keine Luft von draußen in das Schiff, schließlich gab es im Weltraum keine. Sie gaben vielmehr bestimmte Gase in den Weltraum ab, da man auf dem Schiff keine Verwendung mehr für sie hatte.

Jadia, die diese Prozedur bisher nur theoretisch durchgeplant hatte, ließ ihre Finger über die Tastatur fliegen und öffnete sämtliche Lüftungsschächte, welche die Kampfstation besaß.

Überall rund um den Mond strömten jetzt verschiedene Gase hinaus in den Weltraum. Und gefroren.

Binnen Sekunden verwandelte sich die tödlichste Superwaffe, die das Imperium je geschaffen hatte, in einen harmlosen Eismond.

* * *

Er hatte den Aufprall überlebt. In Hochstimmung versuchte er, sich in dem kleinen Hohlraum aufzurichten. Seine schnell ausgeführten Berechnungen hatten zugetroffen: Die außergewöhnliche Anatomie seines Volkes und die Beschaffenheit der Oberfläche von Hoth hatten ihn vor größeren Verletzungen geschützt.

Seine krallenartigen Hände machten sich an die Bedienung der wenigen Geräte, die sich in dem kleinen Hohlraum befanden.

Er erinnerte sich, wie erstaunt er gewesen war, als er die Meteroitenkapsel zum ersten Mal inspiziert hatte. Die Erbauer hatten es tatsächlich geschafft, neben versteckten Landedämpfern auch einige Sensoren zu installieren. Er betätigte einen der Knöpfe.

Rauschen ertönte und füllte die Finsternis des Kapselinneren.

Dann nahmen seine außergewöhnlichen, reptilienartigen Gehörorgane Stimmen war.

„...drei... sieben... verstehen..."

Während seine Augen sich an die Dunkelheit gewöhnten, hatte er mit der Macht schon längst die genaue Position eines Rädchens ausgemacht. Mit einer Kralle drehte er es, um die Frequenz einzustellen.

„...und deutlich. Was gibt's?"

„Ich habe jetzt meine Runde hinter mir und kann nirgends eine Spur von Leben entdecken."

„Auf diesem Eiswürfel ist nicht genug Leben, um damit einen Raumkreuzer zu füllen. Die Sensoren sind alle platziert, wir treffen uns am Stützpunkt."

Er horchte weiter in der Finsternis der Meteoritenkapsel und suchte alte Erinnerungen an die Basic Sprache in seinem Gedächtnis.

„In Ordnung, dann sehen wir uns gleich", ertönte eine Stimme aus dem kleinen Lautsprecher. „Eben ist hier ein Meteorit aufgeschlagen. Ich seh mir die Sache mal an, wird aber nicht lange dauern."

Jemand hatte den Aufschlag beobachtet. Blitzschnell überlegte er, ob dies gut oder schlecht war. Er wusste es nicht, da er die Absichten dieses Wesens nicht kannte. Also galt es, die Entscheidung, ob der Fremde leben sollte, oder nicht, aufzuschieben.

Er griff hinaus in die Macht und fand eine Kreatur, die in dieser Eiswüste heimisch zu sein schien und stark genug war. Perfekt.

Dann ließ er all seinen Zorn über eine Brücke der Dunklen Seite in die Kreatur fließen und hetzte sie auf.

* * *

Luke Skywalker sah das Wampa Ungeheuer nicht kommen und verlor bei dem blitzschnellen Angriff das Bewusstsein.

* * *

„Chewie! Chewie!" Han Solo ging mit schnellen Schritten auf den _Millennium Falken_ zu, der sich im Hangar der Echo Basis befand. Han trug immer noch dicke Schneekleidung, die vor der Kälte einigermaßen schützte.

Der Wookie saß oben auf dem _Falken_ und war mit Schweißarbeiten beschäftigt, denn die letzten ‚Ausflüge' hatten das Schiff einmal mehr schwer mitgenommen. Han bedauerte, dass der Hochleistungsschildgenerator, den sie bei der Schlacht von Yavin gehabt hatten, keine Energie mehr hatte. Und niemand wusste, wie man ihn aufladen konnte.

„Chewie!"

Endlich reagierte der große Wookie, nahm die Schweißbrille ab und sah zu Han hinunter. Er grollte vorwurfsvoll.

„Okay, ist ja gut", versuchte Han seinen Co-Piloten zu beschwichtigen. „Reg' dich bloß nicht gleich wieder auf, ich komm gleich wieder und helf dir."

Im Weggehen hörte Han Chewie noch leise Grollen, aber der Wookie war einverstanden.

* * *

Han betrat die Kommandozentrale der Echo Basis. Überall arbeiteten Rebellen in Schneekleidung an ihren Konsolen und das Summen verschiedener Maschinen lag in der Luft.

Während Han sich orientierte und versuchte, General Riiekan auszumachen, bemerkte er sehr wohl, dass Leia sich kurz zu ihm umdrehte. Dann ging Han weiter und fand schließlich den General.

„Solo", begrüßte Riiekan ihn. Ein leicht fragender Unterton war in seiner Stimme.

„Keine Spur von Leben da draußen, General", sagte Han. „Die Sensoren sind platziert und werden uns warnen, sollte sich etwas nähern."

„Hat sich Commander Skywalker schon zurückgemeldet?"

„Nein, er untersucht einen Meteroiten, der hier irgendwo runtergekommen ist."

„Bei den vielen Meteoriten, die hier rumschwirren, wird es schwierig sein, näher kommende Raumschiffe auszumachen", meinte Riiekan.

„General, ich muss weg, ich kann nicht länger hier bleiben."

„Das finde ich sehr bedauerlich", kam die Antwort.

„Kopfgeldjäger sind mir auf den Fersen", argumentierte Han. „Solange ich Jabba den Hutt nicht ausgezahlt habe, bin ich so gut wie tot."

„Ja, bringen Sie diese verfluchte Sache hinter sich. Sie können hervorragend kämpfen. Ich verlier' Sie nur ungern." Riiekan lächelte anerkennend.

„Vielen Dank, General."

* * *

Er verließ schnell und geschickt die Dunkelheit der Meteroitenkapsel. Nach ein paar Augenblicken in der Eislandschaft stellte er zufrieden fest, dass seine schuppenbesetzte Haut ihn vor der Kälte schützte. Und das, obwohl sein Volk nicht für das Leben unter niedrigen Temperaturen gedacht war.

Er sah sich um, konnte aber außer der schneebedeckten Ebene und einigen Bergen in der Ferne nichts von Bedeutung entdecken. Also entschied er sich, in die Richtung zu gehen, in die laut den Sensoren einer der beiden Menschen gegangen war, die er belauscht hatte.

Den anderen überließ er seinem Schicksal und dem Eisungeheuer.

* * *

_Film- und EU-Bezug in diesem Kapitel (in Anlehnung an Dan Brown übrigens):_

_Joa... Sehr viel Filmzitate diesmal, nämlich sämtliche Han Solo Szenen. Das wird jetzt nicht zur Gewohnheit keine Sorge, ich fand's hier nur ganz passend, weil dann sofort deutlich wird, in welcher Zeit und Situation wir und im Vergleich zu den Filmen befinden._

_Der Eismond, hehe... Der Vorteil, wenn eine Geschichte nur von wenigen gelesen wird, ist die geringe Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass Chemie Professoren dabei sind. Ich hab' keine Ahnung, ob das mit dem Vereisen geht. Aber hey, es ist ein Universum, in dem man Lasern ausweichen kann, da sollte das doch eigentlich kein Problem sein._


	13. HOTH Jedi und Sith

_**Widmung:** Ich widme dieses Kapitel StormXPadmé (jetzt aber!). Ich hab' ja in der Ankündigung der Widmung schon gesagt, dass sie verdammt viel auf dem Kasten hat (flapsig gesagt...) und außerdem auch zu den wenigen gehört, die mir bisher Reviews gegeben haben. Ich denke, ohne sie hätte ich Death Moon Rising nicht bis hierher geschrieben. __Sie ist auch der einzige Mensch, der nach dieser Sache mit Bens Anweisungen tatsächlich gefragt hat, was das ganze soll. Und das ist ungemein motivierend, wenn man weiß, es interessiert jemanden wirklich. Leider sind die Anweisungen ziemlich weitsichtig, dass heißt ihr Sinn hängt stark mit dem Sinn des Todesmondes zusammen und der ist im Moment aber mal so was von geheim g. T__rotzdem ist dieses Kapitel (das übrigens auch vom Namen her was besonderes ist) ein guter Schritt zur Lösung und deshalb widme ich es ihr. Weiter so und lass dich von mir nicht zu mehr Action drängen!

* * *

_

Kapitel Dreizehn

JEDI UND SITH

Tab Seenall lag auf einer Liege in der Krankenstation und dachte nach. Er war bei einer Raumschlacht kurz nach der Schlacht von Yavin schwer verwundet worden. Der _Morning Dawn_ Agent, der ihn eigentlich nur betäuben wollte, hatte mit einer sabotierten Waffe geschossen und ihn fast getötet.

Tab erinnerte sich nur noch unscharf an den Moment und an den Agenten überhaupt nicht. Er hatte nur noch den erschrockenen Aufschrei einer Frau im Kopf, vermutlich der Pilotin des Angriffsshuttles, in dem er sich befunden hatte.

Man hatte ihn mit auf ein Schiff genommen, das der _Morning Dawn_ gehörte. Die Kommandantin hatte Tab versucht zu erklären, was genau die _Morining Dawn_ ist. Soweit er es verstanden hatte, war sie eine extrem geheime Zelle der Rebellen, die im Verborgenen und teilweise mit Hochtechnologie arbeitete. Sie wirkten hier und dort unbemerkt mit und töteten gezielt hochrangige Offiziere des Imperiums, griffen aber nur in den seltensten Fällen offensiv ein. So wie damals, als sie die Rebellen gegen ein fremdartiges imperiales Schiff verteidigt hatten.

Mit einem leisen Zischen öffnete sich die Tür zur Krankenstation und eine junge Frau kam herein. Sie trug eine Uniform und hatte einen ganzen Stapel von Datapads dabei.

„Hi", grüßte Tab sie.

„Ich... ich bin Ajilé Niri, sehr erfreut", sagte sie mit einem Lächeln und einem doch irgendwie traurigen Ausdruck im Gesicht. Sie kam näher und setzte sich auf einen Stuhl neben Tabs Liege. „Die Kommandantin hat mich gebeten, Ihnen das zu bringen. Sie meinte, es könnte Sie vielleicht interessieren." Ajilé reichte ihm eines der Datapads.

Tab nahm es entgegen. „Danke. Ich bin Tab Seenall", sagte er dann.

„Ja, ich...", meinte die Frau zögernd. „Ich weiß."

„Was ist das?" Tab sah auf das Datapad und aktivierte es mit einem Knopfdruck.

Ajilé war anscheinend erfreut, dass er sich dafür interessierte. „Wir nennen es das ‚Yavin Rätsel'. Sie wissen mehr über die Ereignisse in der Basis als wir, deshalb dachten wir..."

„Das ist Calvans Hand!", entfuhr es Tab, als er das Bild auf dem Pad sah.

Die junge Offizierin nickte. „Ja. Calvan Hovvs war in Ihrer Abteilung, nicht wahr?"

„Ja... Er wurde in der Nacht vor der Schlacht um den Todesstern ermordet..."

„Wir wissen nicht von wem", erklärte Ajilé. „Die Hand wurde..."

„...mit einem Lichtschwert abgetrennt", beendete Tab den Satz. „Rick Jonen hat damals Luke Skywalker verdächtigt."

„Aus Jonens Logbuch geht hervor, dass Skywalker behauptet habe, das Lichtschwert sei ihm kurz vor dem Mord gestohlen worden. Wir denken nicht, dass Skywalker der Mörder war. Das Lichtschwert wäre ein zu deutlicher Hinweis auf ihn, außerdem ist er in den vergangenen drei Jahren zu einem der größten Helden der Allianz geworden."

„Wo ist die Hand wieder aufgetaucht?", fragte Tab. Er erinnerte sich, dass man die Hand am Tatort nicht gefunden hatte.

„Sie umklammerte das Lichtschwert, als sie gefunden wurde. Auf der Spitze des Großen Tempels der Yavin Basis." Ajilé sah ihn aufmerksam an.

„Ah...", machte Tab. „Deshalb nennen Sie es das ‚Yavin-Rätsel'."

Ajilé lächelte etwas. „Es geht noch weiter... Das Lichtschwert und die Hand wurden gesichert, kurz darauf aber erneut entwendet. Ein paar Minuten bevor Sie und die Staffeln Rot und Blau zu ihrer Mission aufgebrochen sind, fand man die Hand und das Schwert im Hangar der Yavin-Basis wieder. Zusammen mit einem deaktivierten Protokolldroiden namens C-3PO."

„Was?", keuchte Tab. „Aber... warum?"

„Das ist das Yavin-Rätsel", sagte Ajilé fast mit einem Anflug von Stolz. „Und die Kommandantin glaubt, Sie könnten es vielleicht lösen."

* * *

Luke war aus der Höhle des Wampas entkommen. 

Doch jetzt lag er irgendwo in einem undurchdringlichen Schneesturm und konnte vor Erschöpfung und Kälte kaum noch klar denken. Dann mischte sich eine Stimme in den pfeifenden Eiswind.

„Luke..."

Luke hörte sie. Aber er konnte nicht glauben, wem sie gehörte. Ben hatte seit drei Jahren nicht mehr mit ihm gesprochen... und jetzt...

„Luke!", rief der Geist Ben Kenobis erneut.

Am Ende seiner Kräfte hob Luke den Kopf etwas und sah tatsächlich in das Gesicht des alten Mannes. Ben war nicht nur als Stimme anwesend, er konnte den alten Jedi wirklich sehen.

„Ben...", keuchte Luke erschöpft und ungläubig.

„Du wirst dich zum Dagobah System begeben."

„Dagobah System...", wiederholte Luke unter Anstrengung.

„Dort soll Yoda dein Lehrmeister sein. Der Jedi-Meister, der auch mein Lehrer gewesen ist."

Luke versuchte verzweifelt bei Bewusstsein zu bleiben. „Warum... hast du nie wieder mit mir gesprochen...?"

Der bläulich leuchtende Geist des alten Mannes schwieg einen Moment. „Es gibt in der Macht einen gefährlichen... Nein. Es ist zu gefährlich. Für uns beide."

Luke verstand nicht.

„Du musst überleben, Luke." Dann verschwand er.

„Ben...", sagt Luke leise. „Ben...!"

Aber der alte Jedi war schon fort. An seiner Stelle erschien ein Tauntaun, das auf Luke zulief.

* * *

Tab Seenall sah angestrengt auf die Bilder, die das Datapad anzeigte. _Ein Mörder platziert zweimal die Hand des Opfers und ein gestohlenes Lichtschwert so, dass sie viel Aufmerksamkeit hervorrufen. Warum?_

Er und Ajilé sahen sich zum zehnten Mal das Bild an, auf dem Schwert, Hand und der deaktivierte Protokolldroide photographiert worden waren.

„Möglicherweise wollte der imperiale Attentäter einfach nur Verwirrung stiften?", überlegt Tab laut. Aber das wäre eine sehr simple Lösung des Yavin-Rätsels.

„Vielleicht...", meinte Ajilé Niri. „Das würde erklären, warum wir in drei Jahren keine bessere Lösung gefunden haben.

Tab führte das Bild dichter an sein Gesicht. Die Augen des jungen Mannes waren noch nicht wieder völlig erholt. „Was ist das da?", fragte er und deutete auf einen Abdruck im Boden.

„Hm?" Ajilé beugte sich zu ihm und sah auf das Pad. „Oh, das ist der Abdruck eines X-Wings. Der Tempelboden ist nicht der stabilste und die X-Wings wiegen eine Kleinigkeit."

„Ach ja", sagte Tab. „Das Photo wurde im Hangar aufgenommen..."

Ajilé nickte. „Wedge Antilles fand die Sachen bevor die beiden Staffeln starteten, aber das Bild wurde erst ein paar Minuten später aufgenommen."

„Hier befand sich also ein X-Wing?"

„Jetzt wo du es erwähnst... Ja. Ich hielt es nicht für wichtig, weil ich dachte, der Platz wurde vom Mörder gewählt, damit alle die drei Dinge sehen."

„Welcher X-Wing?"

„Der von Luke Skywalker... Jonen hat in seinem Logbuch geschrieben, dass ihn das wieder etwas verdächtig machen würde oder zumindest andeuten würde, dass Skywalker irgendetwas damit..."

Tab unterbrach sie. „Welche Nummer?"

„Nummer?"

„Die Kennung!"

„Rot Fünf."

„Treffer. Im Nachhinein... ist die Lösung absolut billig."

* * *

Großadmiral Techron Tarkin stand in einer schwarzen, kreisrunden Halle, in der es nichts gab außer ihm und dem gigantischen, bläulichen Hologramm einer schwarz vermummten Gestalt. 

Gespräche mit diesem Wesen waren – zum Glück – eine Seltenheit. Denn es war auch für die _Nightfall_ unmöglich, ein Funksignal aus ihrer Festung, dem Auge des Sturms, herauszusenden. Somit musste sich Tarkin zur galaxisweiten Kommunikation auf der _Eternal Scream_ nach draußen begeben und über eine sehr aufwändig verschlüsselte Verbindung mit der Gestalt sprechen.

Aufgrund dieses Aufwandes und der hohen Eigenständigkeit der _Nightfall_ kamen Gespräche nur alle paar Monate vor. Und jetzt war es wieder soweit.

Der imperiale Großadmiral Techron Tarkin, Kommandant über das geheime Flottengeschwader _Nightfall_, stand zitternd vor dem übergroßen Hologramm eines Wesens in schwarzen Gewändern.

Dem unsterblichen Sith Lord Vor Ivoldor.

„Tarkin", sagte der Sith zur Begrüßung und nickte leicht.

„Es ist mir eine Ehre, mein Lord", erwiderte Tarkin und die Ehrfurcht und der Respekt waren nicht gespielt, wie wenn er mit Palpatine redete.

Ivoldors Gesicht war von den Schatten seiner Kapuze verhüllt und Tarkin konnte nicht einmal den Mund sehen, als der Sith Lord mit donnernder Stimme wieder zu sprechen begann. „Palpatine ist ein Narr. Seine Machtsucht schadet meinen Plänen genau so wie Ihre Unfähigkeit."

Tarkin wich instinktiv zurück. „Verzeiht mir, mein Lord. Ich kann mich nur erneut für den Verlust des Todesmondes entschuldigen." Tarkin spürte seinen mechanischen Arm. Seinen echten hatte Ivoldor ihm vor drei Jahren abgeschlagen, als Tarkin versucht hatte den Verlust des Mondes mit einem technischen Fehler in den Systemen der Superwaffe zu begründen, der dazu geführt hatte, dass die gesamte Besatzung gestorben war.

„Wie weit ist die Suche nach dem Todesmond fortgeschritten?"

„Der Mond kann sich bei der momentanen Konfiguration nur sehr langsam durch den Hyperraum bewegen", brachte Tarkin schnell und atemlos hervor. „Er hat die unbekannten Regionen vermutlich verlassen, kann aber noch nicht viel weiter gekommen sein." Tarkin schluckte. „Wir gehen ebenfalls davon aus, dass die beiden Flüchtigen noch nicht in der Lage waren, eine andere Hyperraumroute in den Computer einzuspeisen."

Das schwarze Gewand des Sith Lords begann wie durch einen plötzlichen Windstoß zu verwellen. „Sie gehen davon aus?"

Tarkin sagte nichts und wich nur noch einen Schritt zurück. Unbewusst dachte er an seinen anderen, noch lebenden Arm.

Vor Ivoldor starrte ihn aus dem Dunkeln der Kapuze an. „Die Ziele der _Nightfall_ bleiben die selben", sagte er mit einer bedrohlichen, hasserfüllten Stimme. „Der Todesmond muss zurückerobert werden."

„Ja, mein Lord."

„Außerdem werden Sie die Zahl Ihrer Agenten auf Coruscant verdoppeln. Palpatine wird für seine Gier nach Zerstörungskraft bezahlen. Es wird sein letzter Fehler gewesen sein."

* * *

Die Kommandantin der _Morning Dawn_ und des Flagschiffes, der _Crow's Claw_, stand in ihrem persönlichen Büro. Zwei Meter vor ihr bildete ein bläulich schimmerndes Hologramm die vertrauten Züge von Jedi-Meister Mendan Kana ab. 

Meister Kana hatte die _Morning Dawn_ gegründet. Der alte Mann hatte die Order 66 und die damit verbundene Jedi-Verfolgung im Exil überlebt und war – trotz Vaders erbarmungsloser Jagd auf die letzten Jedi – zurückgekehrt.

„Die Rebellion ist in eine missliche Lage geraten...", sagte Mendan Kana bedächtig. „Darth Vader hat in Archiven auf Zaloriis Informationen über den ungefähren Standort der Basis erhalten."

„Wie ‚ungefähr' sind seine Daten?", fragte die Kommandantin. Das waren ganz und gar keine guten Neuigkeiten.

„Seine Death Squadron sucht in der Nähe des Elrood Systems."

„Elrood..." wiederholte sie niedergeschlagen. „Das wird Vader zu ihnen führen."

Plötzlich meldete sich mit einem Piepen das Comlink der Kommandantin. „Entschuldigen Sie die Störung..." Das war die Stimme von Ajilé Niri. „Tab Seenall hat das Yavin-Rätsel gelöst."

Aus den Augenwinkeln sah die Kommandantin, wie das Hologramm von Mendan Kana eine Augenbraue hob.

„Bringen Sie ihn in mein Büro", sagte sie ins Comlink.

* * *

Tab Seenall und Ajilé Niri betraten mit schnellen Schritten das Büro, in dem sich die Kommandantin mit dem Hologramm eines alten Mannes unterhielt. 

„Was haben Sie entdeckt?", fragte die Kommandantin ohne zu zögern oder die beiden zu begrüßen.

„Erklären Sie es...", sagte Ajilé und lächelte Tab an.

Tab schluckte. Die Lösung war absolut banal und wahrscheinlich hatte die Kommandantin die Idee selbst schon gehabt, aber wieder verworfen.

„Das Yavin Rätsel... Das ist mir neu. Aber ignorieren Sie mich und erklären Sie es der Kommandantin." Das kam von dem Hologramm des alten Mannes, der Tab gelassen aber aufmerksam ansah.

„Nun, es gibt zwischen all diesen Gegenständen eine einfache Parallele...", begann Tab. „Wir haben Sie erst nicht bemerkt, aber... Der X-Wing, vor dem sich das Lichtschwert, die Hand und der Droide befanden trug das Kennzeichen Rot Fünf. Das hat mich an einen historischen Bericht erinnert, den ich vor ein paar Monaten... vor drei Jahren und ein paar Monaten für die Rebellion ausgewertet habe."

„Weiter", sagte die Kommandantin.

„Während der zweiten Schlacht um Coruscant gegen Ende der Klonkriege flog ein Jedi Namens Anakin Skywalker einen Interceptor der Actis-Klasse mit dem Kennzeichen Rot 5."

„Okay... Und Sie denken...?"

„Dass das Rätsel auf Anakin Skywalker hindeuten soll."

„Aber warum?"

„Ich weiß es nicht. Aber alle anderen Hinweise sprechen dafür: Nicht nur, dass Anakin Skywalker während der Klonkriege die Hand mit seinem Lichtschwert verlor, es ist sogar _sein_ Lichtschwert, das sich auf Yavin befand."

Auch Ajilé meldete sich zu Wort. „Und der Droide C-3PO befand sich laut Informationen der _Morning Dawn_ im Besitz einer guten Freundin von Skywalker."

Die Kommandantin dachte nach. „Es ist eine Lösung, mit der ich nichts anfangen kann", sagte sie schließlich. „Aber sie passt."

Auch der alte Mann nickte. „Nicht schlecht."

* * *

Luke Skywalker befand sich in einem Bacta-Tank und war kaum bei Bewusstsein. Seine wenigen Gedanken drehten sich um Bens Worte. Vor irgendwem hatte der Jedi-Meister Angst, und dass, obwohl er schon tot war...

* * *

_Film- und EU-Bezug in diesem Kapitel (in Anlehnung an Dan Brown übrigens):_

_Hm... Das Gespräch mit Ben ist notwendigerweise stark am Film orientiert. Der eine Satz den ich da noch reingeschoben habe... Uhm, da ist im Film ein kleiner Zeitsprung drin g_

_Dass Vader auf Zaloriis den ungefähren Standort der Rebellenbasis erfährt ist aus dem EU, genauer genommen einem Star Wars Strategiespiel. Hab' ich übrigens selbst gespielt vor zwei Jahren, die Mission war ziemlich billig, hehe._

_Eigentlich bin ich immer dagegen, in Fan Fictions noch mehr Jedi die Order 66 überleben zu lassen und auf den ersten Blick widerspricht es auch den Filmen, dass Vor Ivoldor ein Sith Lord ist und kein Dunkler Jedi. Aber keine Sorge, gibt noch einiges, was man nicht über ihn weiß und was das begründet. (Ich fang gerade wieder an meinen Plot zu mögen. Es ist wahrscheinlich nur das erste Kapitel das so viele abschreckt g)_

_Ach ja, diese Actis Interceptoren sind natürlich die coolen Jedi-Raumjäger aus Epi III, kann man auch Jedi Interceptor nennen._


	14. HOTH Kriegsbilder

Kapitel Vierzehn

K R I E G S B I L D E R

Mit weiten, schnellen Schritten rannte er über die eisige Hügellandschaft von Hoth. Dank seiner großen, krallenbesetzten Füße sank er auch im leichteren Schnee nicht ein.

Hin und wieder hielt er kurz an und sah sich um, doch mehrere Schneedünen machten es ihm unmöglich, weiter als ein paar Meter zu sehen.

Aber das war auch gar nicht nötig. Er hatte die Macht.

Er schloss seine gelblichen Augen, während er in die Macht hinausgriff und nach Lebensspuren suchte. Er fand eine große Ansammlung von Menschen etwas nördlich von ihm, aber da war noch etwas Weiteres. Etwas metallisches...

Von links.

Bohruun wirbelte herum, stieß sich vom Boden ab und während er in der Luft war, sprengte ein rötlicher Laserblitz den Schnee unter ihm auf. Noch im Flug ließ ihn die Macht vorausahnen, dass ein weiterer Schuss die Stelle treffen würde, an der er in wenigen Zehntelsekunden aufkommen würde.

Die Lösung war simpel. Mit einer schnellen Handbewegung und der Macht zog er den Griff seines Laserschwertes in seine krallenähnliche Hand, aktivierte nicht einmal mit dem Daumen sondern einem kurzen Gedanken die scharlachrote Klinke und ließ den Laserblitz abprallen.

Er landete auf dem Schneeboden, das Gesicht zum Gegner gewandt, einem schwebenden, schwarzen Droiden.

Bohruun sprang erneut, diesmal direkt auf den Droiden zu, hatte sein Lichtschwert längst genau so erhoben, dass der dritte Laserschuss reflektiert wurde, und stieß mit dem Schwert direkt in die metallischen Eingeweide des Droiden. Innerhalb einer halben Sekunde drückte er mit dem rechten Bein gegen den Droiden, stieß sich von ihm ab, spürte an der schuppigen Haut seiner Füße, wie der Angreifer zu explodieren begann, drehte sich, während er wie ein Pfeil durch die Luft schoss, hörte die Explosion hinter sich, fühlte die Druckwelle in der Macht und kam dann sanft auf dem Boden auf.

Bohruun deaktivierte sein Schwert und forschte mit der Macht nach weiteren Feinden, während die Überreste des Droiden ein paar Meter von ihm entfernt verglühten.

Er fand einen Weiteren.

* * *

Tab Seenall lag etwas aufgerichtet auf einer Liege in der Krankenstation. Vor einigen Stunden hatte die Kommandantin ihm eröffnet, dass er drei Jahre praktisch verschlafen hatte. Jetzt versuchte er, es nachzuholen.

Ajilé, eine junge Offizierin der _Morning Dawn_, hatte sich angeboten, ihm – wie sie es nannte – Nachhilfe in galaktischer Geschichte zu geben. Daher saß sie jetzt neben der Liege auf einem Stuhl und bediente über eine Konsole einen Bildschirm an der gegenüberliegenden Wand.

"Das hier ist eine traurige Geschichte...", meinte sie und deutete auf den Schirm, der das unscharfe Bild einer Eislandschaft zeigte. Auf einem Berg in der Mitte befand sich ein altes Gebäude, welches aber noch stark befestigt zu sein schien.

„Rhen Var, oder?", fragte Tab. Er hatte gehört, dass kurz vor der Schlacht von Yavin einige Rebellen dort einen imperialen Horchposten zerstören wollten.

„Ja." Ajilé nickte. „Das Imperium hat in diesem Jedi Monument dort einen Außenposten eingerichtet, um Flottenbewegungen in der Nähe ausmachen zu können. Die Allianz griff an, konnte aber nur kleine Teile der Anlage übernehmen. Etwa zeitgleich mit der Schlacht von Yavin mussten sie sich wegen zu großer Verluste zurückziehen."

Ajilé schaltete ein Bild weiter.

„Bei den Säulen der Galaxis...", entfuhr es Tab. Der Bildschirm zeigte den Orbit von Yavin IV, auf dem die Allianz der Rebellen sich vor seiner „Entführung" versteckt hatte. Der Planet war von Hunderten imperialer Schiffe umgeben.

„Nach der Zerstörung des Todessterns", fuhr Ajilé mit bedrückter Stimme fort, „gab es immer wieder überfallartige Angriffe und die Rebellen begann so schnell sie konnten mit der Evakuierung. Ein paar Transporter entkamen, dann tauchte plötzliche diese Flotte aus dem Hyperraum auf."

Tab starrte immer noch fassungslos auf den Schirm. Wie viele seiner Freunde und Kameraden waren noch am Leben...? Überhaupt irgendwer...?

„Das Imperium errichtete eine Planetenblockade. Sternenzerstörer der _Victory_ und _Imperial_ Klasse, _Immobilizer 418_ Abfangkreuzer, Fregatten der _Victory II_-Klasse..." Ajilés Gesicht verdunkelte sich. „Und die _Executor_. Vaders Schiff."

Tabs Augen waren noch nicht wieder vollständig geheilt. „Das Schiff da vorne? In der Nähe dieses _Titan_-Landeschiffes?"

„Ja, dieses Schiff. Aber es befindet sich nicht im Vordergrund. Es ist noch hinter dem Mond, am äußersten Rande der Umlaufbahn."

„Sithbrut...", murmelte Tab ungläubig. „Wie groß ist das Viech...?"

„Die _Executor_ ist etwa 19 Kilometer lang. Ein Supersternenzerstörer, wurde kurz nach Beginn der Blockade fertig gestellt."

„Konnten wenigstens einige entkommen...?", fragte Tab niedergeschlagen.

Ajilé lächelte ihn an. „Ja", sagte sie. „Mon Mothma und ein Mon Calamari namens Ackbar starteten ein Ablenkungsmanöver im Vallusk Cluster. Dadurch wurde ein Teil der imperialen Flotte beschäftigt und einige Schiffe der Rebellen konnten von Yavin IV entkommen. Trotzdem haben wir etliche verloren..."

„Konnte die _Morning Dawn_ nichts tun?"

Ajilé schüttelte betreten den Kopf. „Die Kommandantin hat sich dagegen entschieden. Ein Schiff mehr oder weniger hätte hier keinen Unterschied gemacht, in einer anderen Situation vielleicht schon."

Tab wusste nicht, was er dazu sagen sollte.

„Aber vielleicht", meinte sie dann leise, „wäre General Dodonna nicht gestorben, wenn wir eingegriffen hätten."

* * *

Darth Vader saß in seiner Meditationskammer an Bord der _Executor_. Obwohl dies der einzige Ort war, an dem er ohne Maske hätte atmen können, trug er sie.

Vor ihm in der Kammer zeigte ein holografischer Bildschirm das Bild von Großadmiral Techron Tarkin. Der alte Mann war seinem Bruder wie aus dem Gesicht geschnitten, und das brachte Vader um die Genugtuung, dieses nie wieder sehen zu müssen. Willhuf Tarkin war gestorben. Techron lebte und schien mit jedem Moment aktiver zu werden.

Vader spürte, dass Tarkin etwas plante.

„Lord Vader", sagte die kalte Stimme des Großadmirals. „Schön, dass Sie Zeit gefunden haben, mit mir zu sprechen."

Vader sagte nichts. Er bedauerte es nur, dass Tarkin viel zu weit entfernt für einen Würgegriff war. Und er bedauerte es, dass dieser verdammte Narr in der Befehlskette _ihm_ gleichgestellt war.

„Ich hatte schon befürchtet, Sie seien zu beschäftigt mit Ihrer... bemühten... Jagd nach den Rebellen", fuhr Techron Tarkin fort.

„Ich habe auf Zaloriis auf Informationen über den Standpunkt der Rebellenbasis gefunden. Es ist nur noch eine Frage der Zeit", entgegnete Vader.

Tarkin machte ein Gesicht, als ob er sich plötzlich dunkel an etwas erinnerte. „Zaloriis City, nicht wahr?" Er zögerte. „Ja, genau... Die Archive der Stadt. Keine genauen Quellen, aber besser als..." Er funkelte Vader höhnisch an. „Besser als nichts."

Vader kochte vor Zorn. Tarkin wagte es, ihn zu verspotten. Und Vader konnte nichts dagegen tun. Mehr noch, er war vielleicht sogar davon abhängig, dass Tarkin ihm verriet, wo sich die Rebellen befanden.

„Nennen Sie mir den Standpunkt des neuen Rebellenstützpunktes!", forderte er.

Tarkin lächelte kalt. „Als 'neu' würde ich ihn nicht bezeichnen. Die Echo Basis ist seit dreizehn Monaten fertig, mein Freund."

Vader schwieg. Für einen Sith war es eine schreckliche Herausforderung, den eigenen Zorn beherrschen zu müssen.

„Ich will ja Ihre _Death Squadron_ nicht beleidigen...", sagte Tarkin, „Aber in der Zeit, die das Imperium braucht, um ungefähr zu bestimmen, in welchem Viertel der Galaxis die Rebellenbasis sich jetzt schon wieder befindet, hat die Nightfall bereits mehrere Agenten und Attentäter eingeschleust."

„In Kürze erhalten wir Berichte von allen Nachbarsystemen sowie dem Elrood System selbst. Die Rebellen sind hier."

„Elrood?" Tarkin tat so, als müsse er ein Lachen unterdrücken.

„Kalt Vader, ganz kalt..."

„Wenn Sie" – Vader drohte mit dem Finger – „Wenn Sie dem Imperium noch weiterhin Informationen vorenthalten, dann wird der Imperator Sie Ihres Amtes entheben."

Tarkin beugte sich etwas nach vorne und wirkte, als wolle er Vader ein Geheimnis verraten. „Wissen Sie was, Vader?"

Vader wusste, jetzt kam es. Und er verfluchte die Tatsache, dass die Nightfall ein Aufzeichnen des Gespräches blockiert hatte.

„Wissen Sie, Vader... Wenn wir wollten, könnten wir das Imperium und Palpatine zerquetschen."

* * *

Tab und Ajilé befanden sich immer noch auf der Krankenstation des Schiffes. Die junge Offizierin der Morning Dawn war mit ihrer Geschichtsnachhilfe inzwischen bei einer Weltraumschlacht angelangt.

„Der Bajic Sektor", sagte Ajilé. „Du hast vielleicht schon vom Vergesso Asteroidenfeld gehört?"

„Ja", antwortete Tab, der immer noch auf seinem Bett lag. „Mehrere einzelne Asteroidenfelder, die die Sonne des Lybeya System umgeben."

Ajilé nickte. „Das Imperium hatte einen Außenposten in diesem Gebiet, deshalb schickte die Allianz den Schmuggler Han Solo, um mit einer kleinen Flotte den Außenposten zu zerstören."

„Hat er's geschafft?", fragte Tab hoffnungsvoll. Er hatte Han kurz auf der Yavin Basis kennen gelernt und war zu dem Schluss gekommen, dass der Schmuggler ein guter Kerl war.

„Ja", sagte Ajilé, die froh war Tab endlich einmal etwas gutes erzählen zu können. „Solo hat mit minimalen Verlusten einen Acclamator, einen Abfangkreuzer und die gesamte Raumstation zerstört."

Der Bildschirm zeigte Hans Flotte: Y-Wings, ein paar corellianische Korvetten, Nebulon B-Fregatten und im Hintergrund meinte Tab auch den _Falken_ sehen zu können.

„Der Angriff erfolgte aus einem ganz bestimmten Grund", erklärte Ajilé weiter. „Die Vergesso Asteroiden befinden sich ganz in der Nähe des Hoth Systems. Die Allianz musste den imperialen Außenposten zerstören, um die Entdeckung ihrer Echo Basis zu verhindern."

Sie gab einen kurzen Befehl in die Konsole ein. Der Bildschirm flackerte kurz und zeigte dann eine Eislandschaft. Ein der Mitte des Bildes befand sich eine kleine Bergkette, die von einzelnen Gebäuden und Abwehrtürmen umgeben war.

„Die Echo-Basis", erklärte sie. „Sie ist seit etwa 13 Monaten fertig. Luke Skwalker und Han Solo fanden die Eiswelt Hoth vor drei Jahren zufällig, als sie vor dem Imperium flüchteten. Sie erkannten, dass Hoth aufgrund seiner Abgelegenheit und dem Asteroidengürtel im Orbit der ideale Platz für die neue Basis war. Sie informierten die Allianz und daraufhin bauten Major Kem Monnon und seine Leute die Einrichtung in das Höhlenlabyrinth einer Gebirgskette hinein."

* * *

Darth Vader stand auf der Brücke der Executor und starrte in die Schwärze des Weltraums hinein.

Das Gespräch mit Techron Tarkin war nicht nur zutiefst kränkend gewesen sondern auch höchst beunruhigend. Der Kommandant der _Nightfall_ hatte die Rebellenbasis anscheinend schon längst gefunden. Es konnte natürlich eine Lüge gewesen sein, aber Vader hatte nichts dergleichen gespürt.

„Tausende von Suchdroiden durchkämmen die ganze Galaxis", hörte Vader die Stimme Admiral Ozzels am anderen Ende der Brücke sagen. „Ich will Beweise, keine Hinweise."

Das Gespräch zwischen Ozzel und zwei weiteren Offizieren schien Vaders Aufmerksamkeit zu benötigen. Er wandte sich von den Sternen ab und ging auf sie zu.

„Die visuelle Übertragung lässt auf Lebensformen schließen...", argumentierte einer der Männer.

„Das könnte sonst was bedeuten!", tat Ozzel es ab. „Wenn wir jeder unbedeutenden Spur nachgehen würden..."

„Aber im Hoth System sollte es keinerlei menschliche Lebensformen geben..."

Vader hatte die drei Männer erreicht und unterbrach sie ohne zu zögern. „Sie haben etwas entdeckt?"

„Ja, mein Lord", sagte einer der zwei Offiziere und aktivierte einen Bildschirm.

Vader, der gerade die Furcht der Männer genoss, die er bei Tarkin schmerzlich vermisst hatte, sah auf das Bild, das angezeigt wurde. Ein merkwürdiges Gebäude inmitten einer Schneelandschaft...

Einer Schneelandschaft...

Was hatte Tarkin doch gesagt?

_Kalt Vader, ganz kalt..._

_Dieser verdammte...! _Einmal mehr an diesem Tag schluckte Vader seinen Hass herunter. „Das ist es. Die Rebellen sind dort."

* * *

_Film- und EU-Bezug in diesem Kapitel (in Anlehnung an Dan Brown übrigens):_

_Joa... Die ganze Geschichtsstunde halt. Ich weiß nicht, ob das die wichtigsten Schlachten waren, aber es sind zumindest einige und ich dachte es ist wichtig, mal wieder daran zu erinnern, was im Vordergrund passiert._


	15. HOTH Nebel

_Anmerkung des Autors:_

_Argh. Ein sehr eigenartiges Kapitel Einmal ist der Erzählstil zugunsten von mehr Beschreibungen etwas langsamer und außerdem gibt's sogar eine halbwegs gefühlsbetonte Szene... Damit liegt es an Dan in Kapitel 16 die Bezeichnung Thriller zu retten... Naja, man erfährt in diesem Kapitel hier ein paar kleine Hintergrundsachen zur Morning Dawn und es ist sogar schon ein erster Bezug zu Empire Day drin (DMR ist gerade mal bei der Hälfte und ich schreib schon am nächsten...tss...). Hoffe es gefällt trotzdem!

* * *

_

Kapitel Fünfzehn

N E B E L

Mit einem bläulichen Lichtblitz irgendwo im All sprang die _Crow's Claw_, das Großkampfschiff der _Morning Dawn_ aus dem Hyperraum.

Das riesige Schiff, das etwa die Größe eines Victory-Sternenzerstörers hatte, ließ sich von der Form und vom Design nur schwer mit einem gängigen Schiffstyp vergleichen. Die Crow's Claw bestand aus vielen runden Elementen, die vielleicht entfernt an einen Mon Calamari Kreuzer erinnern konnten, doch der spiegelnde Rumpf hatte eher etwas vom Glanz längst vergangener Tage der Republik.

Einige Positionslichter waren auf der Hülle angebracht worden, die hin und wieder blau aufleuchteten, etwa in der Farbe des Antriebsglühens. Die Lichter wurden von der spiegelnden Rumpfbeschichtung reflektiert und verliehen dem Schiff etwas übersinnliches, geheimnisvolles und schönes.

Auf eine gewisse Art war es schade, dass nur sehr, sehr wenige Menschen in der Galaxis die _Crow's Claw_ bisher gesehen hatten.

Tab Seenall befand sich auf der ellipsenförmigen Brücke des Schiffes und versuchte, den Planeten, welchen sie soeben erreicht hatten zu identifizieren. Durch das große , gebogene Panoramafenster, das die vordere Hälfte der Brücke ausfüllte, sah Tab eine grüne Welt, die von weißen Wolken verhangen war. Das Grün war sehr düster, wenn nicht sogar schmutzig und er konnte keine Lichter ausmachen, die auf Siedlungen oder gar Städte hingewiesen hätten.

Tab warf Ajilé einen Blick zu, den sie kurz erwiderte, im nächsten Moment sah die junge Offizierin aber schon wieder zur Kommandantin der _Morning Dawn_ und dieses Schiffes.

Die Frau mittleren Alters hatte gerade ein leises Gespräch mit einem Sensoroffizier beendet und kam nun zu Tab und Ajilé herüber. „Haben Sie alles nachgeholt?", begrüßte sie Tab und bezog sich damit auf die ‚Geschichtsnachhilfe', welche Ajilé ihm erteilt hatte.

Tab lächelte schwach. „Ja..." Er wusste nicht, ob er noch etwas sagen sollte. „Es lief nicht... besonders gut für uns..."

Die Kommandantin verzog keine Miene. „Nein. Seit Yavin ist der Widerstand gegen das Imperium beinahe zu einem offenen Krieg geworden. Und das, obwohl die Allianz von Anfang an gewusst hat, dass sie ihn nicht gewinnen."

Die _Morning Dawn_ kämpfte anders, das hatte Tab inzwischen erfahren. Ajilé hatte ihm erklärt, dass diese Zelle der Rebellen ausschließlich im Geheimen agierte und gezielt ranghohe Imperiale ausschaltete. Die Existenz der _Morning Dawn_ war so geheim, dass selbst die Anführer der Rebellion vermutlich nichts von ihr wussten.

„Seit Gründung des Imperiums ist es uns gelungen, mehrere Admiräle und einen Moff namens Derliff zu töten", erklärte die Kommandantin, als hätte sie Tabs Gedanken gelesen. „Attentate auf rangniedrigere Imperiale hätten keinen ausreichend großen Effekt. Man würde sie einfach ersetzen. Kommandanten mit höherem Rang wiederum sind zu gut geschützt. Das macht die Wahl lohnenswerter Zielpersonen schwierig."

Tab schluckte. Er war schon immer froh gewesen, lediglich Abteilungsleiter und kein Captain oder gar General zu sein, auf den imperiale Attentäter angesetzt wurden. Plötzlich musste er wieder an seinen toten Kollegen Calvan Hovvs denken...

„Wir haben ein Ziel ausgewählt", fuhr die Kommandantin fort, „dass gut verteidigt wird, dessen Tod aber ein unschätzbarer Erfolg wäre."

„Vader?", fragte Tab in einem Anflug von Sarkasmus, den er sofort bereute.

„Der Imperator."

* * *

Einen Augenblick lang war es still auf der Brücke der _Crow's Claw_.

Tabs Blick ging von der Kommandantin zu dem fremden Planeten, in dessen Umlaufbahn das Schiff gerade einschwenkte, zu Ajilé und dann wieder zu der Frau vor ihm. „Ein Attentat auf den Imperator...?"

„Es ist nicht das erste Mal, dass wir es versuchen. Vor etwa einem Jahrzehnt wagte eine unserer Zellen auf Coruscant ein solches Attentat. Während des Empire Day."

„Ich habe einen Bericht gelesen...", sagte Tab zögernd. „Der imperiale Propaganda-Apparat soll den Vorfall stark heruntergespielt haben. Offiziell verlief dieser Tag reibungslos und ohne nennenswerte Vorfälle..."

„Ja..." Ajilé, die bisher geschwiegen hatte, nickte. „Aber weißt du, was im Anschluss passiert ist?"

„Es gab ein Massaker...", antwortete Tab leise. „Die Sturmtruppen und sogar die Rote Garde töteten Tausende Zivilisten und verwüsteten das Senatsviertel."

Selbst das beherrschte Gesicht der Kommandantin nahm einen traurigen Ausdruck an. „Der Imperator hat die Spuren verwischt... Niemand außer uns, Palpatine, Vader und einem Kopfgeldjäger weiß vom Empire Day Attentat. Alle beteiligten Sturmtruppen wurden hinterher ebenfalls getötet." Sie schwieg und wandte sich etwas ab. „Wir waren so nah dran..."

Wieder trat Schweigen ein.

Schließlich sagte die Kommandantin: „Der Planet hinter uns heißt Dagobah. Es ist ein Sumpfplanet, die einzige Welt in diesem System. Kein Mond. In den Sümpfen gibt es nahezu nichts von Belang."

„Warum sind wir hier?", fragte Tab. Im nächsten Moment wurde ihm bewusst, dass die Frau es ihm ohnehin erklären wollte.

„Weil zwischen ‚nahezu nichts' und ‚nichts' ein großer Unterschied besteht."

„Was ist auf Dagobah?"

„Das brisanteste Archiv der Galaxis."

* * *

Das Landeshuttle besaß ähnlich wie die _Crow's Claw_ eine spiegelnde Hülle, die einen scharfen Kontrast zu den nebelverhangenen, uralten Sümpfen unter ihnen bot.

Tab Seenall und Ajilé Niri saßen im kleinen Cockpit des silbernen Schiffes. Sie trugen wasserfeste, leicht gepanzerte Schutzanzüge und Tab hatte man sogar eine Waffe gegeben. Ajilé steuerte das Shuttle und suchte nach einem geeigneten Landeplatz in der Nähe der Koordinaten, welche die Kommandantin ihnen gegeben hatte.

„Ich kann kaum etwas erkennen", bemerkte sie besorgt und flog eine Kurve, um das Gebiet erneut zu überfliegen.

Tab erinnerte sich an das letzte Mal, dass er in einem Shuttle gewesen war. Damals war das Schiff geentert und er für drei Jahre betäubt worden. „Ich fliege nicht gern...", brachte er heraus.

„Nicht?" Ajilé schien erstaunt zu sein und einmal mehr mischte sich etwas verstecktes, trauriges in ihr Gesicht. „Ich liebe das Fliegen...", sagte sie dann. Die junge Offizierin sah ihn nicht an.

„Was ist das für ein Archiv?", fragte Tab, um sich selbst ein wenig vom Flug über die Sümpfe abzulenken. „Warum haben Sie gerade _uns_ da runter geschickt?"

„Ich denke, die Kommandantin wollte, dass du da unten bist, weil du etwas von der Funktion von Datenbanken und dem Sichten großer Datenmengen verstehst." Ajilé warf ihm immerhin einen kurzen, zögernden Blick zu. „Und ich habe eigentlich eine andere Rolle als Geschichtsnachhilfe..." Plötzlich brach sie ab. „Was natürlich nicht heißt, dass ich das nicht gerne gemacht hätte", sagte sie schnell und mit einem unsicheren Lächeln.

„Schon okay", grinste Tab. „Was machst du sonst, wenn du nicht gerade Rätsel knackst und Diashows vorführst?"

Ajilé lachte, wurde dann aber plötzlich wieder ernst. „Ich bin Expertin für die Geschichte der Sith."

Tab sah die junge Frau mit offenem Mund an. „Okay...", stammelte er. „Damit hab ich nicht gerechnet..."

Ajilé wurde rot.

„Moment... Das da unten ist doch nicht etwa..."

„Doch... Ein Sith Archiv. Und zwar nicht nur _über_ sie, sondern _von_ ihnen."

Im nächsten Moment setzte das silberne Shuttle zum Landeanflug an.

* * *

Tab und Ajilé verließen das Shuttle, das sie auf einer einigermaßen stabil aussehenden Moosfläche gelandet hatten, durch eine Seitentür.

Der Anblick, den die Sümpfe ihnen boten, war erschreckend, auch wenn er genau das war, womit sie gerechnet hatten. Überall hingen Nebelschwaden und der Boden war voll von fremdartigen, teilweise abgestorbenen Pflanzen. Rings um sie herum bewegte sich etwas, nahezu jedes Gebüsch raschelte und zahlreiche Tiere und Insekten schufen eine unheimliche Geräuschkulisse.

Mit anfangs zögerlichen Schritten verließen sie die Moosfläche und unter Ajilés Führung begannen sie, sich zum von der Chefin angegebenen Punkt durchzuschlagen.

„Woher wisst ihr von dem Archiv?", staunte Tab.

„Einer unserer Agenten hat früher hier gelebt. Er hat es gefunden."

„Gelebt?" Tab zog ruckartig seinen Fuß aus einem bis eben versteckten Wasserloch. „Hier?"

„Er hat nicht viel über seine Vergangenheit erzählt...", sagte Ajilé.

Plötzlich schnellte etwas aus dem Gebüsch auf sie zu. In einer für ihn ungekannten Geschwindigkeit wirbelte Tab herum und feuerte. Ein halbtoter Tierkadaver traf ihn am Brustkorb und warf den jungen Mann zu Boden.

Ajilé kniete sich bestürzt zu ihm auf den Sumpfboden und schob das sterbende Reptilienwesen von Tab herunter. „Guter Schuss", sagte sie atemlos.

„Zwei Tage Grundausbildung", keuchte Tab. „Aber ich bin nicht ohne Grund Informationsangestellter geworden..." Er konnte ohne Hilfe wieder aufstehen, aber sie stützte ihn trotzdem.

Dann fiel sein Blick auf die Blasterpistole. Tab hatte sie fallen lassen und sie war in dem Wasserloch gelandet, in das er eben beinahe eingebrochen war. Jetzt schwamm sie dort und knisterte beängstigend. „Ich fürchte, die ist hinüber...", sagte er niedergeschlagen. „Ich hoffe, du hast deine noch..."

Ajilé blickte auf den unfesten Untergrund hinab. „Nein...", sagte sie. „Ich wollte keine."

Tab schlug ihre alte Richtung wieder ein. „Kann ich verstehen..."

Die junge Frau hatte sich nicht von der Stelle bewegt. „Ich hab' auf dich geschossen", sagte sie.

Tab drehte sich augenblicklich um.

Ajilé hatte ihr Gesicht abgewandt. „Ich hätte dich damals fast getötet..."

„Aber die...", begann Tab. „Die Kommandantin sprach von einem Agenten und nicht von einer Agentin..."

„Für sie sind wir alle Agenten..."

Sie schwiegen. Ein paar ferne Sumpfvögel füllten die Stille mit ihrem Krächzen.

„Der Blaster war sabotiert worden...", begann Tab schließlich leise. „Du konntest nichts dafür..."

„Ich hab' abgedrückt..."

„Du hast doch nicht gewusst, dass der Betäubungsmodus überladen war..."

„Du bist mit weit aufgerissenen Augen zusammengebrochen..."

„Mir geht's wieder gut!"

„Es tut mir Leid...", sagte sie.

„Das wird dir verdammt noch mal nicht Leid tun!" Tab konnte sich nur schwer beherrschen. Er fühlte sich schrecklich, weil sie sich drei Jahre lang Vorwürfe gemacht haben musste und... „Es... Es ist alles in Ordnung und es war nicht deine Schuld...!"

Sie nickte schwach.

* * *

In der nächsten halben Stunde, die sie brauchten, um die Zielkoordinaten zu erreichen, schwor sich Tab immer und immer wieder, von jetzt an alles daran zu setzen, Ajilé ihre Schuldgefühle auszureden. Doch noch wollte er ihr Zeit lassen und so schwiegen sie die meiste Zeit des restlichen Weges.

Dann plötzlich öffnete sich der Nebel vor ihnen und enthüllte eine Steinplatte im Boden.

„Der Eingang zum Archiv...", sagte Ajilé leise. „Aber wie kommen wir da rein...?", fragte sie niedergeschlagen.

„Die _Morning Dawn_ war noch nie im Archiv?" Tab begann, die große Platte zu umkreisen.

„Nein..." Ajilé ging in umgekehrter Richtung um die Eingangsplatte herum. „Wir haben von dem Agenten von seiner Existenz erfahren, aber wir waren noch nie hier..."

Dann hatten sie beide den Stein umkreist und stellten überrascht fest, dass sie zum ersten mal an diesem Tag großes Glück hatten. Oder großes Pech.

Neben der Platte befand sich die Öffnung eines unterirdischen Ganges. Die Platte war bereits verschoben worden.

„Entweder jemand hat das Archiv offen zurückgelassen..." Tab erschauderte. „Oder er ist gerade da drinnen..."

* * *

Mit leisen Schritten drangen Tab und Ajilé in die Dunkelheit des Sith Archivs ein. Nur das Licht einer Magnesiumfackel in Ajilés Hand erleuchtete die steinernen Stufen vor ihnen.

„Hier wächst kein Moos an den Wänden...", flüsterte die junge Frau. „Es gibt hier weder Pflanzen noch Tiere. Das heißt..."

„Dass die Tür noch nicht lange offen ist..." Tab beendete den Satz und Ajilé nickte. „Vielleicht sollten wir das Licht löschen", fügte er noch leiser hinzu.

„Ohne Licht können wir nicht weitergehen... Und die Informationen im Archiv sind unsere einzige Chance, etwas über Palpatine zu erfahren..."

„Ahh...", machte Tab. „Natürlich... Ich hatte gar nicht begriffen, dass wir deshalb hier sind..." Er grinste, trotz der Gefahr ihrer Situation.

„Nein?" Auf Ajilés von der Magnesiumfackel erleuchtetes Gesicht zeigte sich ein Lächeln. „Doch, das ist der Plan... Wie gesagt, einer unserer Agenten hat uns schon vor langer Zeit von der Existenz dieses Archivs hier berichtet. Aber er wusste die Koordinaten nicht mehr..."

„Wie habt ihr es dennoch finden können?" Das Gespräch vertrieb die Angst ein wenig, stellte Tab fest.

„Meister Mendan Kana hat uns die Koordinaten vor ein paar Tagen genannt."

„Der alte Jedi?" Tab erinnerte sich an das Hologramm des alten Mannes, das er und Ajilé ihm Raum der Kommandantin gesehen hatten. „Woher kennt ein Jedi den Standort des Sith Archivs?"

„Ich weiß es nicht...", antwortete Ajilé. „Ich weiß es wirklich nicht. Ich habe alles, was wir über die Geschichte der Sith wissen, studiert und die Position, ja sogar die bloße Existenz des Archivs ist ein großes Geheimnis."

Tab sagte nichts. Die Stufen fingen an, brüchiger zu werden und er musste aufpassen, wo er hintrat.

„Aber Meister Kana hat unser vollstes Vertrauen. Er kommandiert die _Morning Dawn_ seit es sie gibt, also seit fast zwanzig Jahren."

„Meister Kana steht noch über der Kommandantin?"

„Ja."

Dann endeten die Stufen und plötzlich standen die beiden vor ihm.


	16. HOTH Dan

_Anmerkung des Autors:_

_Euch ist vielleicht schon aufgefallen, dass die Kapitelnamen immer Pluralformen sind. Das ist gewollt, hat aber auch (denke ich) immer einen Bezug im Kapitel. Übrigens gibt's einen Grund, warum sich die Überschrift immer auf genau zwei Sachen bezieht, aber der ist noch geheim. Wie auch immer, die erste Ausnahme von dem Plural Kram war Nummer 13, weil das einfach was besonderes war, und das hier wird die nächste. Ich hab recht lange dran gesessen, da es gut werden musste (Halbzeit!) und es ist irgendwie schade, dass es nur die lesen, die bis hierhin durchgehalten haben... Euch aber vielen Dank und viel Spaß!_

_Ach ja: Danke auch an Matthew Stover, den Autor des „Rache der Sith"-Romans. Nicht nur, weil ich hin und wieder seinen Stil zu imitieren versuche, sondern auch, weil er mich mit seinem Yoda Sideous Duell auf eine der Kernideen von DMR gebracht hat...

* * *

_

Kapitel Sechzehn

D A N

Tab Seenall und Ajilé Niri standen tief unten im Sith-Archiv von Dagobah und die Finsternis wurde nur von einer Magnesiumfackel zurückgedrängt.

Vor den beiden, die hinuntergestiegen waren, um Informationen für ein Attentat auf Palpatine zu erhalten, stand ein Wesen, das nicht nur den Standpunkt des Archivs kannte, sondern auch die schwere Steinplatte am Eingang hatte beiseite schieben können.

Tab hatte eine Sekunde lang mit dem Leben abgeschlossen. Dann aber sah er, dass sie lediglich eine Art kleinen, grünen Gnom vor sich hatten.

„Oh", entfuhr es dem jungen Mann.

Ajilé war nicht weniger verwundert, aber sie blickte den Gnom eher ehrfürchtig an, als dass sie über die eigene, zuvorige Angst lachte.

Die kleine, grüne Gestalt sah mit blinzelnden Augen zurück. „Gefunden habt ihr mich würde ich sagen..." Die Stimme klang sehr eigenartig, fast quakend und recht hoch.

„Du kannst doch unmöglich den Eingang zum Archiv freigelegt haben", murmelte Tab. „Ist noch jemand hier?"

Yoda drehte sich plötzlich um und ging in die Dunkelheit hinein. Tab und Ajilé stürzten ihm überrascht nach. „Steinplatte...", kicherte das kleine Geschöpf. „Ja... Größe bedeutet nichts..."

„Meister, wartet!", rief Ajilé. Sie und Tab hatten Mühe, den erstaunlich schnellen Bewegungen des Wesens zu folgen. Im Gegensatz zu den beiden schien es in der Dunkelheit außerdem mühelos sehen zu können.

Einen Moment lang stutzte Tab noch. Hatte Ajilé eben ‚Meister' gesagt?

Der Gnom lief und sprang erstaunlich flink immer tiefer in die Eingeweide des Archivs hinein. Sie befanden sich schon längst nicht mehr in den engen Gängen, sondern anscheinend in einer größeren Halle. Das schloss Tab daraus, dass er keine Wände mehr sehen konnte.

„Das Archiv gefunden ihr habt...", quäkte das Geschöpf, während es mit seinem Gehstock anscheinend wahllos irgendwelche Steine im Boden abtastete. „Hilfe ihr hattet?"

Ajilé war es inzwischen gelungen zu dem eiligen, grünen Wesen aufzuschließen. „Ein verstorbene Agent der _Morning Dawn_ hat eine Weile hier gelebt und..."

Das Wesen blieb stehen.

„Zeyrule..."

Ajile nickte atemlos.

Tab bemerkte verwundert, dass die Stimme des Gnoms auf einmal sehr viel tiefer geworden war.

„Dan Zeyrule...", sagte das Wesen. „Tot er ist...?"

Die junge Frau nickte erneut. „Ja, Meister Yoda..."

Tab konnte es nicht glauben. _Das_ war Meister Yoda?

„Zeyrule war auf einer Mission im Todesstern, einer gigantischen Kampfstation, als man ihn gefangen nahm", erklärte Ajilé und wandte den Blick nicht von Yoda ab. „Dann wurde der Todesstern von der Allianz der Rebellen zerstört... Das war vor etwa drei Jahren... Er hatte keine Chance..."

Yoda sah sie mit alten, aber wissenden Augen an.

„Wir haben lange um ihn getrauert. Er war ein guter Kerl...", sagte Ajilé leise. „Aber er hatte aufgrund seiner Gefangenschaft keine Möglichkeit von der Raumstation zu fliehen, bevor sie explodierte... Er ist tot."

Meister Yoda wandte sich ab und ging ein paar Schritte in die Dunkelheit. Dann sagte er etwas, sehr leise, recht undeutlich, mehr zu sich selbst. „Viele Wahrheiten hängen von unserem persönlichen Standpunkt ab..."

Tab und Ajilé verstanden nicht und schwiegen.

Yoda drehte den Kopf ein wenig und sah zu ihnen zurück. In seinen alten, trüben Augen schien etwas zu blitzen. „Nicht wissen sie werden, was getroffen sie hat..."

* * *

**22 Jahre zuvor. 19 Jahre vor der Schlacht von Yavin.**

Die Große Versammlungshalle des Senats war leer bis auf zwei Wesen. Die beiden hatten im Laufe der letzten Minuten ein heftiges Lichtschwertduell ausgetragen und mit den Repulsorkanzeln nacheinander geworfen. Jetzt standen sie sich in einer der Kanzeln irgendwo in der gigantischen Halle gegenüber.

Es war der Moment, in dem Yoda allein gegen die Dunkelheit stand.

Allein gegen Sideous.

Allein gegen die Sith.

Den letzten Machtblitz des Kanzlers hatte Yoda mit seinem Lichtschwert abwehren können, leider war es ihm dabei aus der Hand gerissen worden. Weder der Jedi Meister noch Sideous waren jetzt noch bewaffnet. Dann ließ der Sith Lord aus seinen Händen den nächsten Lichtblitz zucken, einen dauerhafteren, viel stärkeren.

Mit seinen Händen wehrte Yoda ihn ab. Die beiden erbitterten Gegner fochten den Höhepunkt des alles entscheidenden Kampfes aus.

Licht gegen Dunkelheit.

Der Sieger bekam die Galaxis.

In diesem Moment wurde Yoda bewusst, dass er nicht gewinnen konnte. Dass er schon vor seiner Geburt verloren hatte.

Mit aller Kraft und all seinem Können versuchte er verzweifelt, die Blitze des Imperators zurückzudrängen, doch in seinem Kopf hatte er längst verloren. In genau diesem Moment verstand Yoda, wie sehr die Sith sich weiterentwickelt hatten.

Je heller das Licht, desto dunkler der Schatten. Wie sollte man einen Krieg gegen die Dunkelheit gewinnen, wenn der Krieg selbst zur Waffe des Dunklen geworden war?

Es würde immer Jedi geben müssen. Aber es würden auch immer einige von diesen Jedi auf die Dunkle Seite übertreten.

Alle bis auf jemanden, der...

* * *

Und in seinem Hochmut und der unendlichen Freude, dass er mächtiger als Yoda war, übersah Sideous ein gewaltiges Detail.

Er begriff nicht, was geschah, als Yoda von seinen Machtblitzen zurückgedrängt wurde, sich nicht mehr am Rand halten konnte und in die Tiefe stürzte.

Er verstand einfach nicht, er kam nicht einmal auf den Gedanken, dass...

...Yoda absichtlich verloren hatte.

* * *

**19 Jahre später. Einen Tag nach der Schlacht von Yavin.**

Dan Zeyrule rannte durch die Korridore des Todesmondes. Einmal mehr verfluchte er sich selbst, dass er kein Jedi war. Dass er einfach nicht machtempfänglich genug war, um die Jedi Kampftechniken zu lernen. Dass er niemals so werden konnte wie die großen Kämpfer alter Heldengeschichten.

Und als Dan genug geflucht hatte, dankte er Yoda. Dafür, dass er ihn aufgezogen hatte, nachdem der Empire Day seine Eltern getötet hatte. Dafür, dass Yoda aus ihm etwas gemacht hatte, das es noch nie zuvor gegebenen hatte. Dafür, dass er nun Jadia und sich verteidigen konnte.

Mit menschlichem Hass, menschlicher Furcht und menschlicher Hoffnung griff Dan Zeyrule in die Macht hinaus und betrachtete sie.

Er konnte sie nicht manipulieren oder beherrschen, wie die Jedi und Sith das taten. Er war anders. Er las die Macht, verfolgte ihre Strömungen, beobachtete ihre Wirbel und ihren Willen.

Aber er stand jenseits von ihr.

Luke Skywalker war Yodas Hoffnung für die Galaxis.

Und auch wenn der alte Jedi es sich nie eingestehen würde: Dan war Yodas Rache an den Sith.

Jemand der ihnen zwar von den Fähigkeiten her weit unterlegen war, den sie aber niemals korrumpieren konnten.

Ein Machtleser.

Seit Beginn seiner Gefangenschaft hatte sich Dan nicht getraut, in der Macht zu lesen. Er hatte sich noch immer auf dem Todesstern gewähnt und Darth Vader hatte sich dort befunden. Dan erinnerte sich, welche enorme Aura Yoda auf Dagobah besessen hatte, und das obwohl der alte Jedi von der dunklen Präsenz dieses Ortes neutralisiert wurde. Er wollte diese Energie nicht bei der Dunklen Seite erleben.

Es war ein brillanter Schachzug von Yoda gewesen, nach Dagobah zu kommen. In den Klonkriegen hatte der Jedi-Meister dort gegen einen Dunklen Jedi gekämpft und ihn nach einem langen Gefecht getötet. Das Ergebnis war eine Höhle gewesen, in der die Dunkle Seite ungewöhnlich stark war.

Somit glich Sie Yodas helle Präsenz aus. Der Imperator und Vader konnten ihn nicht finden.

Dan reduzierte die Erinnerungen an Yoda und Dagobah auf sein Training. Er hielt inne und sah sich die Strömungen der Macht an, die durch die gesamte Kampfstation flossen. Ihn selbst nicht mitgezählt waren es sechs.

Eine war die von Jadia. Sie war unruhig und hektisch, aber die junge Frau bemühte sich um Konzentration. Er wusste, dass sie die Laserkanonen des Mondes unter ihre Kontrolle bringen wollte und es würde ihr gelingen. Er musste ihr nur Zeit verschaffen.

Die nächste Präsenz befand sich unter ihm, näher am Kern der Kampfstation. Es war das Lebewesen, das bereits vom Scanner angezeigt worden war, demnach kein Droide. Als Dan den Scan gesehen hatte, hatte er auf einen Techniker getippt, der sich in einem Raum ähnlich dem Reaktor, der Jadia und Dan gerettet hatte, aufgehalten haben musste.

Doch in der Macht offenbarte sich ihm etwas, das der Scan nicht ansatzweise hatte ausdrücken können.

Diese Präsenz war die eines Sith. Kein dunkler Jedi, dafür war sie viel zu stark und kontrolliert. Es musste sich um einen ausgebildeten Sith halten. Dan fluchte leise. Gegen so jemanden hatte er keine Chance. Immerhin war die Linie des Sith kaum vorhanden. Es wirkte, als ob er eingesperrt wäre. _Höchst seltsam..._

Die vier letzten Präsenzen gehörten den Attentäterdroiden, die sich auf dem Mond befunden hatten und jetzt reaktiviert worden waren. Der Trupp hatte sich in zwei gleich große Gruppen geteilt, vermutlich ein Team für Jadia und eines für Dan.

Das simple, effektive Denken eines Droiden.

* * *

Dan Zeyrule nickte und holte noch einmal tief Luft. Mit rasendem Puls zog er in den Kampf.

_Zwei Droiden auf jeden von uns beiden..._, dachte Dan, während er durch einen kantigen, grauen Gang des Todesmondes rannte. _Wenn das hier überhaupt einen Sinn haben soll, dann müssen alle **mich** jagen..._

Er betrachtete die Machtlinien der Droiden, die sich in etwa einem Kilometer Entfernung schräg unter ihm befanden. Zwei Linien liefen direkt auf ihn zu. Diese Droiden hatten also ihn als Ziel. Die beiden anderen verliefen in einiger Entfernung an Dan vorbei zu Jadias Linie, die sich auf der Brücke befand.

Die Linien erzählten ihm nicht nur, wohin der Droide gehen würde, sondern auch warum. Und das war der entscheidende Punkt.

Dan erreichte das Ziel, auf das er die ganze Zeit zugerannt war: Einen Raum der mehrere Konsolen enthielt. Der junge Mann vermutete, dass diese einen Feuerleitstand bildeten, von dem aus anscheinend bestimmte Spezialgeschütze abgefeuert wurden. Belanglos für Jadias Verteidigung, sie hatte genug andere Geschütze zum Hacken.

Aber die Droiden hatten neben Dans und Jadias Tod garantiert auch die Priorität, das zu schützen, was dem Imperium am wichtigsten war. Nicht etwa die Lebenserhaltung, sondern die Waffenkontrolle.

Dan Zeyrule betrat den Raum und sah sich nach einem großen, tiefschwarzen Schrank um, der das blaue Wappen des Imperiums tragen musste. Während seiner Mission auf dem Todesstern hatte Dan den Inhalt dieser Schränke kennen gelernt.

Er fand auch hier einen. Der Schrank war größer, als Dan erhofft hatte, und schien in diesem Raum irgendwie fehl am Platz zu sein. Generell fiel Dan auf, dass sich diese Feuerleitkontrolle von den Standartversionen unterschied. Aber das war belanglos. Dachte er zumindest.

Mit schnellen Schritten lief er zu dem Schrank an einer Wand des Raumes und suchte nach schwachen, vergangenen Machtlinien. Er hatte Glück. Sehr feine Linien zeigten ihm an, mit welchen Bewegungen vor etwa einem halben Tag das Code-Schloss des Schranks geöffnet worden war. Er imitierte sie und die beiden großen schwarzen Türen flogen nach beiden Seiten auf.

„Waffen", stellte er leise fest. Einen Moment zögerte er. Dann bediente er sich an der reichen Auswahl des Besten, was das Imperium und die _Nightfall_ zu bieten hatten.

Dan drehte sich um, sah auf den Feuerleitstand, beobachtete dessen Aura in der Macht und feuerte dann mit dem Merr-Sonn PLX-1 auf die Ansammlung von Konsolen. Er dreht sein Gesicht etwas weg ging leicht in die Hocke, als der Großteil der Apparatur explodierte.

Die qualmenden, teilweise brennenden Überreste nicht beachtend blickte Dan an sich herunter. Vier Linien zeigten direkt auf ihn. _Hervorragend_, dachte er mit gemischten Gefühlen.

Dann erreichte ihn eine fünfte.

Der Sith.

Das war kein Feuerleitstand gewesen. Sondern die Gefängniskontrolle.

* * *

Bohruun war frei. Etliche Jahre, nachdem Techron Tarkin ihn erst auf der Nightfall Raumstation und dann auf dem Todesmond eingesperrt hatte, war er plötzlich frei.

Er hatte gespürt, wie vor einigen Stunden in einem Moment fast die gesamte Besatzung ausgelöscht worden war. Es war sein Glück gewesen, dass man ihn in eine Hochsicherheitszelle gesteckt hatte, die eigentlich die Besatzung des Mondes vor ihm hatte schützen sollen. Jetzt hatten die Schilde ihn vor dem Tod bewahrt.

Bohruun hatte kein Erklärung für den Tod des Großteils der an Bord anwesenden Imperialen. Der Mond war noch nie zuvor eigenständig in den Hyperraum gesprungen, der Todesstern hatte ihn hier einfach abgesetzt. Möglicherweise hatte es also schon immer einen Defekt im Überlichtantrieb gegeben, den nur niemand bemerkt hatte.

All diese Dinge kümmerten Bohruun nur insofern, dass es jetzt ein Kinderspiel für ihn war, die Kontrolle über die Kampfstation zu übernehmen. Außer sich selbst spürte er nur noch zwei Wesen an Bord, außerdem vier stark bewegte mechanische Objekte, die er für außergewöhnlich hoch entwickelte Attentäterdroiden hielt. Die Droiden bewegten sich auf einen der Menschen zu, der zweite Mensch war noch weiter entfernt.

Bohruun entschied, dass der erste Mensch zuerst sterben sollte. Die Droiden waren trotz ihrer Außergewöhnlichkeit belanglos und einem Sith weit unterlegen.

* * *

Dan Zeyrule machte das letzte der Detonationspacks, die er in beiden Eingangstüren des Raumes gelegt hatte, scharf. Die Droiden nahmen die aktiven Sprengladungen wahr, was Dan daran merkte, dass die Machtlinien, welche auf ihn zeigten, immer deutlicher wurden.

Er genoss jetzt absolute Priorität.

Als nächstes lief er zu den Trümmern der Gefängniskontrollstation und nahm sich eine kleine Platte aus solidem, aber leichtem Material, die noch weitegehend intakt war. Damit würde er vielleicht zwei oder drei Schüsse abwehren können. Mittels einer großen Einkerbung auf der Unterseite konnte Dan die Platte wie ein Schild in der Hand halten.

In der anderen Hand trug er den PLX-1 Raketenwerfer, dessen Rückstoß hoffentlich auch ohne beidhändigen Gebrauch zu bewältigen war. Zum ersten Mal hoffte Dan, dass die Nightfall wirklich so gut war, wie sie zu sein schien.

Dieser Wunsch betraf allerdings nicht den Droiden, der in diesem Augenblick durch die Tür sprang.

Dan erkannte anhand der Machtlinien das Angriffsmanöver: Ein Droide ging vor und löste alle Sprengladungen aus, wobei er vielleicht sogar stark beschädigt wurde. Die anderen warteten einen Moment vor dem Eingang des Raumes und rückten etwas verzögert nach, um das Opfer zu töten.

_Das werden wir sehen_, dachte Dan in dem verzweifelten Versuch, sich Mut zu machen. Dann wich er zur Seite aus, um sich etwas mehr Zeit zu verschaffen, und feuerte mit dem PLX zweimal schnell hintereinander auf die Wand vor ihm. _Noch zwei Projektile nach... _

Dan stürzte mit einem Sprung zur Seite, als der Attentäterdroide vor ihm landete und mit einem streuenden Blastergewehr nach ihm schoss. Nur knapp entging der junge Mann dem Angriff. Der Droide wirbelte herum und aus den Augenwinkeln sah Dan, dass sein Gegner erneut zielte. Unzählige kleine Machtlinien drangen aus der Waffe in Dans Richtung.

„Banthamist...", fluchte Dan und feuerte trotz der geringen Entfernung zum Droiden ein weiteres grünlich leuchtendes Projektil mit dem PLX ab. Im Licht des Abschusses sah er noch, wie der Droide leicht zurückwich und dann vom Aufprall weggefetzt wurde.

Die Linien, die zu Dan führten nahmen kaum ab. Denn die Droiden, die er mit dem doppelten Schuss auf die Wand hatte erledigen wollen, stürmten jetzt durch das neu geschaffene Loch. Das zweite Projektil hatte sie beschädigt, doch keiner der drei war ausgefallen, so wie Dan gehofft hatte.

Mit dem Energieschild wehrte er einen der Schüsse ab, die der vorderste Droide in seine Richtung feuerte. Der Aufprall warf ihn zurück und ließ ihn fast zu Boden gehen. Dann griff er zu seinem letzten Mittel.

Und feuerte auf den Boden.

Die Droiden sprangen über die Flugbahn des Geschosses hinweg und hatten Dan schon fast erreicht, als dieser mit einem Bein voran auf dem Boden nach vorne rutschte. In Richtung des Loches, das er geschaffen hatte. Er kam kurz vor der Kante zum stehen, drehte sich schnell auf dem Boden und während die Droiden sich schon seiner neuen Position näherten, ließ er sich in den Raum darunter fallen.

Er prallte hart auf, da seine Beine den Sprung kaum hatten abfedern können. Den Merr-Sonn Raketenwerfer ließ er fallen, denn die Droiden wussten genau, dass das Magazin leer war. Dan hatte jetzt nur noch die inzwischen verbeulte Eisenplatte, die er mit beiden Händen vor sich hielt. Er wich zurück zu einer Wand des fast vollkommen leeren Raumes.

Mit den typischen Geräuschen von Droidengelenken sprangen die vier Attentäter aus dem Loch in der Decke. Sie waren teilweise verschmutzt, bei zweien war die Rumpfpanzerung sogar etwas verbogen, aber das war alles. Ihre Augen glühten rot, als sie sich Dan mit gezogenen Wachen näherten.

* * *

Bohruun stand in einem Raum ganz in der Nähe des Kampfes vor einer Konsole und bestaunte die Dummheit der Droiden und des Menschen. Wobei der Mann immerhin Talent besitzen musste, da er etwa eine Minute durchgehalten hatte.

Aber kein Jäger und keine Beute sollte sich jemals in einen Müllzerquetscher wagen.

Mit einem gelangweilten Grinsen auf seinem reptilienähnlichen Gesicht legte Bohruun einen Schalter um.

* * *

Dan schrak zusammen, als sich die Wand hinter ihm plötzlich bewegte. Er sah verzweifelt zum Ausgang, aber dieser befand sich noch hinter dem Droiden. Er hatte gewusst, dass er sich in einen Müllzerquetscher flüchtete, aber nicht bedacht, dass der Sith ihn aktivieren würde. Die Machtlinie musste sich während des Kampfes geändert haben. _Verdammter Mist..._

Die vier Attentäter hatten angehalten und standen jetzt etwa vier Meter von Dan entfernt. Sie zielten mit den Blastergewehren auf seinen Kopf.

„Hey...", keuchte Dan atemlos und hob die Eisenplatte etwas höher.

Die Droiden reagierten nicht. Einer gab Geräusche von sich, die verdammt an eine Zählsequenz erinnerten.

„Nur für den Fall, dass ihr es nicht bemerkt haben solltet..." Dan spürte, wie Schweißtropfen über seine Stirn flossen. „Ein oder zwei Schüsse kann diese Platte hier noch reflektieren..."

Der Droide zählte weiter.

„Und wenn so ein gestreuter Laserschuss reflektiert wird..." Dan holte Luft und schluckte. „Dann trifft er auf eine magnetisch gepanzerte Wand."

Der Droide hielt inne. Die zwei beweglichen Wände des Müllzerquetschers kamen weiter auf die fünf zu.

„Und wird bis in alle Ewigkeiten durch diesen Raum reflektiert..." Ein schwaches Lächeln stahl sich auf Dans Gesicht. „Und einem durch den Raum irrenden, gestreuten Laserschuss könnt selbst ihr nicht ausweichen..."

Plötzlich schoss ein roter Blitz aus dem Loch in der Decke und zerfetzte in der Bewegung einen der Droiden. Da ihre Elektronengehirne inzwischen verstanden hatten, dass Feuern mit gestreuten Waffen in diesem Raum ihre eigene Vernichtung wäre, drehten sich um, taten aber weiter nichts.

Trotz der Geschwindigkeit der Bewegung, erkannte er, dass das rote Blitzen von einem Lichtschwert stammte. Der Sith. Aber warum wagte er sich hier hinein? Die Wände kamen immer näher! Und der Ausgang war unerreichbar...

Der Sith, der einer zweibeinigen Echse ähnelte, säbelte mit geschwungenen Bewegungen einem Droiden den Kopf ab und zerquetschte mit einer Handbewegung einen weiteren. Den letzten durchstach er in der Mitte.

Während die Überreste der Droiden auf dem Boden teilweise noch zuckten, trat der Sith über sie hinweg und auf Dan zu.

„Was bist du?", zischte die Echse in einer Sprache, die nur schwach an Basic erinnerte.

„Ein Mensch...", antwortete Dan. Sein Puls beschleunigte sich noch weiter. „Die Wände..."

Der Sith machte zwei schnelle Handbewegungen. „Vergiss die Wände."

Dan stellte fest, dass der Raum sich tatsächlich nicht weiter verkleinerte. „Was wirst du jetzt tun...?"

„Ich werde dich zu einem Werkzeug meiner Rache machen..."

„Ich... Ich bin nicht machtempfänglich... Jedenfalls kann ich sie nicht nutzen..."

„Dann wird der Unterricht sehr schmerzhaft. Und jetzt folg mir. Der Hyperantrieb läuft gerade warm."

* * *

_Film- und EU-Bezug in diesem Kapitel (in Anlehnung an Dan Brown übrigens):_

_Ja... Wegen der Yoda Sideous Szene hab ich mich ja schon bei Matthew Stover bedankt, die sollte von Yodas Gedanken her in etwa hinkommen. Zugegeben, er wird wohl nicht an die Machtleser gedacht haben, aber die Problematik war ihm klar und daraus hab ich die Machtleser geschlossen. Dass er absichtlich verloren hat, ist übrigens auch offiziell._

_Die Sache mit Yodas Aura, die durch die Höhle auf Dagobah neutralisiert wird, weil dort ein Dunkler Jedi starb, geht auf vage Erinnerungen an die Thrawn Trilogie (Timothy Zahn!) zurück. Fand ich ganz geil, weil es einiges in den Filmen gleichzeitig erklärt._

_Machtleser gibt's meines Wissen nach nicht. Mace Windu kann etwas ähnliches, aber er macht das viel abstrakter und umfangreicher, deshalb aber nicht so genau. Theoretisch müssten alle Jedi das können, man braucht halt nur ne Schulung._


	17. HOTH Verteidiger

_Anmerkung des Autors: Hm... Die letzten vier Kapitel der zweiten Staffel werden wohl alle ziemlich komplex, weil alle Handlungsstränge in jedem Kapitel weiterlaufen._

_Was die Schlacht von Hoth und auch alles andere darin betrifft, möchte ich mich bedanken bei..._

_...StormXPadmé und helo1, meine beiden emsigsten Reviewerinnen, die auf Hoth gewartet haben._

_...den Leuten der Spieleschmiede Factor Five, welche die Rogue Squadron Reihe zusammengebastelt haben. Es ist viel einfacher, bestimmte Szenen zu schreiben, wenn man zumindest digital etliche Schlachten mit X-Wings, Snowspeedern und anderen mal selbst geflogen ist._

_...Dan Brown, dem DMR diese ganze Geheimnistuerei verdankt._

_...George Lucas natürlich.

* * *

_

Kapitel Siebzehn

V E R T E I D I G E R

"Alle Truppentransporter sammeln sich am Nordeingang. Die schweren Transportschiffe werden starten, sobald sie geladen haben." Leia Organa brauchte nicht sonderlich laut zu sprechen, obwohl im Hangar der Echobasis reger Betrieb herrschte. Die Piloten der Rebellen hatten sich im Kreis um sie versammelt und hörten konzentriert ihren schnellen Anweisungen zu.

„Wir haben nur zwei Geleitjäger pro Schiff", erklärte Leia. „Wir können das Energiefeld nur für einen kurzen Zeitpunkt öffnen. Bleiben Sie also in unmittelbarer Nähe ihrer Transporter.

„Zwei Jäger gegen einen Sternenzerstörer?" Einer der rot uniformierten X-Wing Piloten sah sie zweifelnd an.

„Die Ionenkanone wird mehrere Schüsse abgeben, um dafür zu sorgen, dass sich keine feindlichen Schiffe mehr in Ihrer Flugbahn befinden", versuchte Leia ihm und den anderen Mut zu machen. „Sowie Sie das Energiefeld hinter sich haben, fliegen Sie direkt zum vereinbarten Sammelpunkt." Sie sah in die Runde. „Ist alles klar?"

Die versammelten Piloten bestätigten, durcheinander aber entschlossen.

„Viel Glück." Leia wünschte im Stillen, nicht nur das Glück sondern auch die Macht würde mit ihnen sein.

„Okay!" Captain Derlin ergriff das Wort. „Alle Mann auf Gefechtsstationen, es geht los!"

Dann eilten die Piloten zu ihren Jägern.

* * *

Das Rauschen des Windes nahm ab, als Rick Jonen mit einem kleinen Sprung in den Schneegraben hinabglitt. 

Nachdem Rick beinahe über ein Stromkabel gestolpert wäre, das durch den Graben verlief, sah er sich um. Er konnte nicht weit sehen, da der Graben mehrere Kurven hatte. Ein paar Meter entfernt standen zu beiden Seiten Rebellensoldaten in Schneeuniformen, die versuchten, trotz der Kälte ihre Ausrüstung zum Laufen zu bringen. Etwas über ihm befand sich ein Infanterieabwehrgeschütz.

„Schön, Sie hier zu haben, Sir."

Rick wandte den Blick von dem weißen Geschützturm ab und sah zu dem Soldaten, der jetzt vor ihm salutierte. „Danke, Soldat."

Sein Gegenüber trug wie Rick die Schneebrille noch nach oben geklappt, da sie im Graben dem Wind weniger stark ausgesetzt waren. Daher erkannte er den jungen Mann sofort: Er war ein Corellianer, der sich erst vor wenigen Wochen der Rebellion angeschlossen hatte. Der Name des Mannes war Cliff Garron.

„Wie ist der Status der Befestigungen hier?" Rick sah sich erneut um. Bewegte sich das Geschützrohr des Abwehrturms bereits?

„Wir sind fertig", erklärte Cliff.

„Gibt es in diesem Graben hier Luftabwehr?"

„Nein, Sir." Der junge Mann schien dieses Problem verstanden zu haben, wie Rick an seinem Gesichtsausdruck erkannte. „Und wir haben zu wenige Snowspeeder, nicht wahr...?"

„Ja... Nur zwölf Stück." Rick kniff kurz die Augen zusammen, als ein wenig Schnee vom Rand des Grabens durch den Wind aufgewirbelt wurde. „Aber mit etwas Glück vertragen die TIEs die Kälte nicht."

Cliff nickte.

„Wir sollten wieder aus dem Graben herausklettern, damit wir den Feind sehen werden", sagte Rick Jonen.

Der junge Mann sah ihn mit einem Anflug von Unbehagen an. „Die Spähposten werden uns warnen, Sir…"

Rick erkletterte eine provisorische Leiter. „Nicht nötig", erklärte er. „Wir werden dem Imperium direkt in die Augen sehen…"

* * *

Jadia Neen starrte gebannt auf den großen Bildschirm auf der Brücke des Todesmondes. Das Sensorbild hatte eine schlechte Qualität, weil die gigantische Kampfstation immer noch gefroren war. Jadia hatte diesen Trick angewandt, um sich so lange verstecken zu können, bis sie das komplizierte Kommunikationssystem verstanden hatte. 

Der Schirm zeigte die imperiale Flotte, die in diesem Moment den Planeten Hoth umkreiste und unzählige Landungsbote auf die Oberfläche hinabschickte. Jadia kannte diese Flotte aus ihrer Zeit beim ISB, dem Imperial Security Bureau: Die Death Squadron, angeführt von Darth Vaders _Executor_.

Der große Supersternenzerstörer hatte sich noch im Bau befunden, als man Jadia entlassen und anschließend gefangen genommen hatte. Auch wenn viele Informationen, die dieses riesige Schlachtschiff betrafen, selbst für das ISB überwiegend geheim waren, wusste sie, dass die _Exexutor_ mit ungefähr 5.000 Geschützen extrem mächtig war.

Und dennoch schickte das Imperium Landeschiffe auf die Eiswelt, auf der sich vermutlich eine feindliche Basis befand. Warum?

Sollten Gefangene gemacht werden? Oder besaß die Basis derart starke Schutzschilde?

Einmal mehr verdrängte sie diese Fragen aus ihrem Kopf, da die einzige Antwort wohl nicht im Bild des Eisplaneten sondern direkt vor ihre lag: In der Steuerkonsole.

Seit drei Jahren versuchte Jadia verzweifelt, die komplexen Computersysteme des Todesmondes zu begreifen. Sie hatte Fortschritte gemacht, doch von ‚verstehen' konnte noch keine Rede sein.

Während ihrer Zeit beim ISB hatte sie eine Ausbildung für fortgeschrittene Raumschiffsysteme gemacht, obwohl sie für ihren Beruf in erster Linie am ISB Zentralcomputer arbeiten musste. Jadia hatte sich auch im Bereich der Schlachtschiffcomputer als talentiert erwiesen, doch weil das Imperium Frauen selten hohe Ämter zugestand, hatten ihre Vorgesetzten über eine Versetzung vermutlich nicht einmal nachgedacht.

Aber der Zentralcomputer des Todesmondes stellte in Sachen Komplexität vermutlich sogar den eines Supersternenzerstörers bei weitem in den Schatten.

Irgendwie war es merkwürdig, dass Jadia den Hyperraumantrieb bedienen konnte. Sie konnte die Kampfstation zwar nur auf einen Bruchteil der Maximalgeschwindigkeit beschleunigen, doch es war ihr möglich jederzeit zu verschwinden.

Jadia seufzte und machte sich erneut an das Hacken der Konsole.

* * *

„Erster Transporter gestartet!", ertönte es aus den im Hangar installierten Lautsprechern. 

Die Piloten jubelten, während sie zu ihren Jägern liefen. Der Plan, mit der Ionenkanone je einen Sternenzerstörer im Orbit zu neutralisieren, bis die Rebellentransporter in den Hyperraum gesprungen waren, war aufgegangen.

Wedge Antilles erreichte seinen Snowspeeder und kletterte eilig ins Cockpit. Wes Janson saß bereits in hinteren Hälfte des Cockpits, von wo aus er das Geschütz bedienen würde. Wedge würde den Atmosphärenjäger fliegen und die vorderen Laser kontrollieren.

Wes nickte, als Wedge im Cockpit Platz nahm. „Schön, dass du dich auch mal blicken lässt", grinste er.

„Ehrensache", meinte Wedge, während er mit einem schwachen Lächeln die Energieversorgung des Jägers konfigurierte. „Und du? Ich hätte dir zugetraut, dass du lieber zu Fuß und mit einer überdimensionalen Wookie-Zeremonien-Axt in beiden Händen auf den Feind losgehst." Wes stand in dem Ruf, im Nahkampf unbezwingbar zu sein. Das war eine Übertreibung – seine eigene, um genau zu sein – doch der Mann hatte tatsächlich einiges auf dem Kasten.

„Hab' sie sicherheitshalber dabei", lachte Wes, während er schräg über die Schulter in Wedges Richtung schaute. „Ohne meine Zeremonien-Axt flieg' ich nirgendwo hin." Dann griff er über sich und zog die kleine Fensterkuppel des Cockpits herunter. Die Mechanik reagierte und verschloss das Cockpit mit einem ruhigen Zischen.

Wedge Antilles atmete noch einmal durch. Einen Moment später betätigte er den Startknopf und der Snowspeeder hob vom Boden ab, drehte sich in der Luft etwas nach rechts und schoss dann über einige andere Piloten und Jäger hinweg, die bald folgen würden, aus dem Hangar hinaus.

* * *

Tab Seenall und Ajilé Niri standen im Halbdunkeln des Sith-Archivs auf Dagobah. Zwei Meter vor ihnen wanderte der Jedi-Meister Yoda auf und ab. 

Nachdem eine Weile Stille geherscht hatte, hatte das kleine Geschöpf innegehalten und sich zu ihnen umgedreht. „Zeyrule", sagte Yoda. „Gelitten er hat. Aber übertreten zur Dunklen Seite er nicht wird. Genau so wenig wie der Hellen Seite der Macht bedienen er sich kann."

Tab verstand nichts von der Idee der Macht. Er hatte sich sein ganzes Leben auf die Dinge konzentriert, die fester, sichtbarer Teil der Galaxis waren. Alles was er begriffen hatte, war dass ein als tot geltender Agent der Morning Dawn eine Art Jedi war.

Yoda sah zu ihm und Ajilé auf. „Nach Antworten das Archiv durchsuchen ihr wollt?"

Ajilé trat zögernd einen Schritt vor. „Ja, Meister", erklärte sie beinahe flüsternd. „Wir suchen Informationen über Palpatine. Eine Schwachstelle vielleicht… Irgendetwas, das uns hilft, ihn zu vernichten…"

Der kleine, grüne Jedi schwieg.

„Meister?", fragte Ajilé nach einer Weile.

Yodas Blick wanderte ruhig im dunklen Raum umher. „Nicht möglich uns das ist…", sagte er dann. „Das Empire Day Attentat. Gescheitert es ist. Auf eine neue Hoffnung warten wir müssen. Nicht dort drin sie liegt." Er deute auf eine Tür, die anscheinend noch tiefer ins Innere des Sith-Archivs führte.

„Aber Palpatine muss gestürzt werden", sagte Ajilé verzweifelt. „Meister Kana glaubt, dass die Rebellion bald zerfällt und mit unserem jetzigen Wissen kann die Morning Dawn ihr nicht…"

„Kana." Yoda hatte Ajilé unterbrochen und einen Schritt auf sie und Tab zu gemacht.

Ajilé sah ihn fragend an. „Ja… Meister Mendan Kana ist der oberste Anführer und Mentor der Morning Dawn. Er hat die Order 66 überlebt und…"

„Mendan Kana…" Yoda schien angestrengt nachzudenken. „Ein überlebender Jedi-Meister du sagst?"

Die junge Offizierin nickte.

„Unerwartet das ist."

„Ihr wisst nichts von ihm?", fragte Ajilé ungläubig.

Yoda begann erneut auf und ab zu gehen. „Nach dem Massaker an den Jedi viele von uns ihre Namen geändert sie haben. In der Macht sich zu verhüllen sie versuchen. Trotzdem nur sehr wenige noch nach sind. Meister Kana einer von ihnen er sein muss."

Plötzlich schnellte ein dunkler Schatten aus der Dunkelheit hervor. Tab wich zur Seite aus und wollte nach seinem Blaster greifen, doch der war von den Sümpfen Dagobahs verschluckt worden. In dieser Sekunde erlosch die Magnesiumfackel und Tab nahm an, dass Ajilé gestürzt war. Yoda konnte er nirgends ausmachen.

Jetzt wirbelte der Schatten herum und Tab sah, dass sich an einigen Stellen rote, blitzende Lichter befanden. Ihm blieb nur wenig Zeit, die Situation zu erfassen, da sich der Angreifer erneut auf ihn zu bewegte.

„Sterbt Jedi!", donnerte eine seltsam verzerrte Stimme durch die Dunkelheit.

Tab warf sich zur Seite und kam unsanft auf dem kalten Steinboden auf. Er warf einen Blick über die Schulter und stellte fest, dass der Fremde innegehalten hatte.

Und schwebte.

„Sterbt, verdammte Jedi…", ertönte erneut die eigenartige Stimme des Angreifers, der nun in der Luft hing.

Im nächsten Augenblick wurde es zumindest in unmittelbarer Nähe wieder etwas heller, denn Ajilé hatte eine weitere Fackel angezündet. Tab konnte nun erkennen, dass Yoda mit nach vorne gerichteten Armen den Fremden in der Luft schweben ließ.

„Das ist doch…", hörte er Ajilé keuchen.

Jetzt sah er es auch. „Ein Droide."

Im neu gewonnenen Licht erkannte Tab den humanoiden Körper des Droiden, der eine schwarz-graue Panzerung besaß. An einigen Stellen leuchten rote Lichter. Ein Blick in Yodas Gesicht ließ ihn vermuten, dass der Jedi-Meister mit dem Geist irgendetwas tat.

„Ich bin besiegt", erklärte der schwebende Droide plötzlich und nahm die Arme parallel zum Körper.

Tab atmete auf. So wirkte also die Macht.

* * *

Rick Jonen und Cliff Garron starrten auf die dunklen Punkte, die sich einige Kilometer entfernt von dem weißen Horizont abhoben. Die beiden Soldaten hatten den langen Graben, den die Rebellen vor dem Außenposten Beta ausgehoben hatten, verlassen und warteten jetzt seit etwa einer Stunde auf den Feind. 

„Da sind sie…", murmelte Rick leise. Er sah erst zu Cliff, dessen Augen Angst verrieten, und dann zu einem weiteren Soldaten, der in diesem Moment sein Fernglas herunternahm.

„Echo Station 3-T8", sagte der Mann in sein um den Unterarm montiertes Comlink, „Haben imperiale Kampfläufer gesichtet."

Rick hatte die großen, vierbeinigen Läufer bereits mit seinem eigenen Fernglas betrachtet. Die gewaltigen Konstruktionen, die als AT-AT bezeichnet wurden, mochten zwar langsam sein. Doch Rebellenspionen zufolge waren die Läufer extrem stark gepanzert, so dass vermutlich sogar die Anti-Fahrzeug-Geschützstellungen, von denen sich einige entlang des Grabens befanden, nichts gegen sie ausrichten konnten.

Er biss die Zähne zusammen und hoffte, sie würden das irgendwie überleben.

* * *

_BY THE WAY..._

_Cliff Garron ist genau der aus meinem bemühten Frühwerk „Korriban". Einige werden jetzt vielleicht sagen „Aber Cliff ist doch...!". Ja. Aber hier noch nicht._

_Ich hoffe ich hab die Namen der Rogue Squadron ordentlich zusammengesucht... Manches weiß man (z.B. das Wes Janson zusammen mit Wedge flog), anderes wiederum nicht..._

_Die Anfangsszene ist mal wieder 1:1 aus dem Film. Passte einfach schön. Auch der Mann der in der letzten Szene, die Basis vor den Kampfläufern warnt, ist in Epi 5 zu sehen. Somit hätten Cliff und Rick beinahe einen Leinwandauftritt gehabt, hehe_


	18. HOTH Mondblitze

_Vorbemerkung: Uff... Kapitel Achtzehn lässt sich recht einfach beschreiben: Es hat Überlänge, ist dank viel zu vieler Handlungsstränge ganz ordentlich kompliziert und zeigt meine Grenzen bei Charakterisierungen auf._

_Und es ist meiner Meinung nach (!) das bisher beste Kapitel der gesamten Geschichte.

* * *

_

Kapitel Achtzehn

M O N D B L I T Z E

Jadia Neen stützte sich mit beiden Armen und vorgebeugtem Oberkörper auf eine der Konsolen. Ihre Haare fielen nach vorne und verschatteten ihr Gesicht, das von der schwachen Brückenbeleuchtung angestrahlt wurde.

Die Brücke des Todesmondes war in den letzten drei Jahren ihr Arbeitsplatz gewesen, ein kleines Nebenquartier ganz in der Nähe ihr zuhause. Hin und wieder hatte sie die Zeit in einer Art Stasiskammer überbrückt, sie wusste selbst nicht so genau warum. Vielleicht wollte sie nicht drei Jahre ihres noch jungen Lebens einsam in einer Kampfstation vor sich hin altern.

Was auch immer ihre Gründe gewesen sein mochten, sie hatte ein schlechtes Gewissen dabei gehabt. Es herrschte Bürgerkrieg in der Galaxis, etliche Welten waren versklavt und die einzigen Freiheitskämpfer standen am Rande einer Niederlage, wenn sich dort unter ihr auf der Eiswelt tatsächlich ihre Basis befand.

Und jetzt hatte sie, Jadia Neen, nachdem sie jahrelang aus Hilflosigkeit für das Imperium gearbeitet hatte, beinahe die Kontrolle über die mächtigste Kampfstation aller Zeiten.

Es war ihre Pflicht, auch das letzte komplexe Computersystem irgendwie zu durchschauen.

Und es war mehr als nur falsch, sich hin und wieder in einer Stasiskammer einzuschließen, damit die Zeit endlich vorbeigeht.

In Jadias Augen sammelten sich kleine Tränen, als sie an Dan und ihre Familie dachte. Sie alle waren tot oder gefangen. Dan vielleicht sogar hier auf dem Mond.

Jadia dachte zurück, wie sie jeden Tag, an dem sie wach gewesen war, einen Scan durch das gesamte Schiff hatte laufen lassen. Immer hatte der Computer zuerst drei Lebenszeichen und dann Hunderte von Leichen angezeigt. Lange Zeit hatte Jadia Angst vor dem unbekannten dritten Lebenszeichen gehabt. Doch nach einem Jahr hatte sie das Wesen immer noch nicht gefunden und seitdem ging sie von einem Scanfehler aus.

Oder aber es befand sich in den Tiefen der Kampfstation, in die sie sich noch nie gewagt hatte...

Jadia wusste, dass auch Dan dort sein musste. Er war damals vor drei Jahren losgezogen, um mehrere Attentäterdroiden abzuwehren, die Großadmiral Techron Tarkin aktiviert hatte, um den Todesmond zurückzuerobern. Sie hatte ihn nie wieder gesehen.

Alles, was ihr geblieben war, war ein Computerdisplay und die Zahl ‚Drei', die bedeutete, dass Dan lebte.

Bei ihrer Suche nach dem dritten Lebenszeichen und nach Dan war sie auf einen verwüsteten Raum gestoßen. Ein in den Boden gesprengtes Loch führte in einen Müllschacht, in dem vier zerstörte Attentäterdroiden lagen. Hier musste der Kampf damals stattgefunden haben.

Jadia legte den Kopf in den Nacken und wischte sich die Tränen aus den Augen, während sie die graue Decke der Brücke anstarrte.

Nach einer unbestimmten Zeit hörte sie zum hundertsten Mal eines der kleinen, unbedeutenden Geräusche, welche zum Beispiel die zahlreichen Apparaturen ständig von sich gaben.

Ohne groß darüber nachzudenken drehte sie sich zur Tür um.

Ein junger Mann in zerrissener Kleidung und mit zerzausten, schlecht geschnittenen Haaren stand dort, mit einem Arm an den Türrahmen gestützt. Sein Gesicht war voller Wunden und am Oberarm blutete er durch den Stoff hindurch.

„Hi...", sagte er leise.

Jadia überwand die Entfernung zu ihm mit wenigen, weiten Schritten und fiel ihm um den Hals. „Hi..."

Dan Zeyrule reagierte kaum und sah sie nur traurig aus seinen halb zusammengekniffenen Augen an. „Hi..."

* * *

Rick Jonen ließ sich zurück in den Graben fallen und hörte, wie die Laserschüsse über ihn hinwegfegten.

„Sie kommen näher!", brüllte jemand gegen den Lärm der Schlacht an.

Einige Meter von ihm entfernt wurde ein Panzerabwehrgeschütz fast vollständig vernichtet. Schnee wurde aufgewirbelt und erschwerte den im Graben verschanzten Rebellen die Sicht.

Rick betätigte einen Knopf auf dem Funkgerät an seinem Arm. „Zentrale, hier Vorposten Beta. Wir brauchen Verstärkung!"

Das Feindfeuer ließ einige Sekunden etwas nach und die Rebellen griffen ihrerseits an, indem sie mit Blastergewehren aus dem Schneegraben herausfeuerten.

„Negativ, Jonen", kam es aus dem Funkgerät. „Der Hauptangriff gilt dem Schildgenerator. Alle verfügbaren Einheiten werden dort benötigt." Mit einem Klicken endete die Verbindung.

Rick war zu diszipliniert und erfahren, um zu fluchen. Aber es genügte, um verärgert in den Schnee vor ihm zu schlagen. _Vergesst den Generator, die Basis ist verloren! Wir brauchen Hilfe für die verdammte Ionenkanone!_

Er sah wieder hoch und erkannte, wie vor dem blauen Himmel der Infanterieabwehrtum unter Beschuss genommen wurde. Das konnte nur eines bedeuten.

„Sturmtruppen!", rief Cliff Garron, der zwei Meter entfernt von Rick im Schnee lag und mit einem Scharfschützengewehr feuerte. Der Corellianer hatte sich trotz seiner Unerfahrenheit bisher gut geschlagen.

Rick tauchte ein wenig aus der Deckung auf, erfasste die anrückenden Schneetruppen und schoss mit seinem E11 eine Lasersalve ab. Einige der Feinde duckten sich, einer wurde getroffen und ging zu Boden. Plötzlich feuerte im Hintergrund ein AT-ST eine Rakete mit leuchtend gelben Schweif ab, die im Schnee drei Meter vor dem Graben einschlug.

Rick und Cliff wurden zurückgeworfen und landeten mit dem Rücken im Schnee. Ein Rebellensoldat half Cliff beim Aufstehen, wurde aber im nächsten Moment von einem rötlichen Laserstrahl getroffen. Er brach leblos zusammen.

Rick achtete nicht auf Cliff, der mit geweiteten Augen auf die Leiche des Rebellen starrte, und erschoss den Angreifer der oben über dem Graben stand mit drei schnellen Schüssen. Der weiß uniformierte Sturmtruppler schrie und stürzte hinab zu den Rebellen.

„Sie sind überall!", schrie jemand.

Rick biss die Zähne zusammen und hielt Cliff am Oberarm fest. „Junge! Alles okay!"

Cliff sagte nichts. Der junge Corellianer sah sich nach seiner Waffe um nahm sie schließlich auf.

Rick nickte ihm zu, dann erhob er sich etwas und feuerte eine weitere Lasersalve auf die anstürmenden Feindtruppen ab. Doch diesmal war die Gegenwehr noch stärker und die Sturmtruppen waren bereits zu nahe.

Rick drückte sich flach auf den Bauch und entging nur knapp dem gegnerischen Beschuss.

„Das schaffen wir nicht...", keuchte Cliff Garron. „Das schaffen wir nie..."

„Die Snowspeeder", sagte Rick atemlos. „Hören Sie doch, sie sind da."

* * *

Wedge Antilles steuerte den modifizierten Luftgleiter dicht über die Eiswüste, direkt auf das Schlachtfeld zu. „Bei den Säulen der Galaxis...", entfuhr es dem Rebellenpiloten.

„Sieht nicht gut aus?" Das kam von Wes Janson, dem Co-Piloten, der im hinteren Teil des Cockpits mit dem Rücken zu Wedge saß.

„Gar nicht gut."

Das Bild das sich Wedge bot, war noch schlimmer als angenommen. In dem Tal vor ihm liefen ein Dutzend AT-ST auf die Ionenkanone zu, die von einem Schneegraben umgeben war. Entlang dieses Grabens waren Geschütze platziert, von denen einige bereits zerstört worden waren. Im Graben selbst und hinter einigen Geschützen hatten sich etwa 70 Rebellentruppen verschanzt.

Ihnen gegenüber stand das Vierfache an Sturmtrupplern, plus die besagten AT-ST.

Weiter entfernt, sah Wedge eine weitere imperiale Armee, die auf den Schildgenerator zumarschierte. Auch auf diese Entfernung waren die gewaltigen AT-AT Kampfläufer unverwechselbar zu erkennen.

Wedge sandte einen Funkspruch an die gesamte Staffel. „Okay, Rogues! Wir gehen rein!"

Die Snowspeeder kippten erst schräg und jagten dann im Boden auf die feindliche Armee zu. Einige der AT-ST bemerkten die Rebellenjäger und feuerten, doch ihre Waffen waren für Bodenziele konzipiert.

„Formation auflösen, Feuer und Navigation nach eigenem Ermessen!", sagte Wedge und begann, auf einen der zweibeinigen Kampfläufer zu schießen. Die imperiale Konstruktion ging in Flammen auf.

Wedge riss den Jäger nach Links, denn es konnte tödlich sein, mehr als ein paar Sekunden geradeaus zu fliegen. Dann änderte er erneut den Kurs und jagte auf einen größeren Trupp Sturmtruppler zu, die spezielle Schneekleidung zu tragen schienen.

Er feuerte mit beiden auf den Tragflächen seines Jägers montierten Laserkanonen rötliche Energiebündel in die Formation der Feinde und einige Soldaten brachen zusammen und verglühten.

Im nächsten Moment streifte der Schuss eines AT-ST die Unterseite des Jägers.

Wedge fluchte und zog den Snowspeeder nach oben. „Da sind zu viele von denen!"

* * *

Dan saß auf dem Boden der Todesmondbrücke, mit dem Rücken an eine der Wände gelehnt. Jadia hockte neben ihm.

„Wo sind wir genau?", fragte Dan ohne sie anzusehen. Seine Stimme klang müde und abgekämpft.

„Im Orbit um eine Eiswelt, mehr weiß ich nicht...", antwortete Jadia. Sie blickte besorgt in sein Gesicht. „Dan, was... Was ist passiert?"

Noch immer starrte der junge Mann auf den Boden. „Ich hab' versucht die vier Droiden aufzuhalten. Ich wollte sie in einen Müllschacht locken, denn wenn sie dort gefeuert und verfehlt hätten, wären die Schüsse durch den Raum geirrt und hätten sie vielleicht selbst getroffen. Es hat einigermaßen funktioniert, bis ein Sith dazukam, die Droiden tötete und mich gefangen genommen hat..."

„Ein Sith..." Jadia schlug die Hände vor den Mund und ihre Augen weiteten sich.

„Das dritte Lebenszeichen... Du erinnerst dich?"

„Ja..." Natürlich tat sie das. _Ein Sith!_

„Er ist eine Art Echsenwesen, ich glaube ein Noghri. Nannte sich selbst Bohruun..."

„Wo ist er jetzt?" Jadia erinnerte sich, dass der letzte Scan schon zwei Tage zurücklag. „Wenn du hier bist, dann..."

„Ja..." Dan nickte. „Ich bin frei, weil er gegangen ist. Er hat eine Meteoritenkapsel genommen. Auf dem Todesmond gibt es noch einige davon aus..."

„Ich weiß... den Klonkriegen." Jadia erinnerte sich. Sie hatte gelesen, dass mit diesen Kapseln Spezialkommandos auf feindlichen Planeten gelandet waren. „Das Imperium greift die Welt unter uns an. Vielleicht ist dort eine Basis der Piraten oder der Rebellion..."

„Rebellion", sagte Dan. „Bohruun hatte mehrere Konsolen, über die er imperiale Funkkanäle abhören konnte, während wir unterwegs waren." Er machte eine kurze Pause und kniff die Augen zusammen, als ob er Schmerzen hätte. „Die Echo Basis. Die Nightfall kennt ihre Position schon seit über einem Jahr.

„Die Angriffsflotte ist riesig. Darth Vaders Death Squadron... Egal, wie gut der Stützpunkt befestigt ist, das werden sie niemals überleben..."

Dan sagte einen Augenblick lang nichts. Dann sah er sie endlich an. „Haben wir Waffen?"

„Was...? Ja... Aber keinen Antrieb..."

„Wie viele?"

„Zwanzig Geschütze."

„Mehr nicht? Du hattest drei Jahre!"

Jadia schossen Tränen in die Augen. Das war nicht mehr Dan... Sie erkannte ihn nicht wieder... „Es gibt keine Flotte, die zwanzig dieser Geschützen standhält... Ich wollte nicht noch mehr Todeswaffen aktivieren...", sagte sie mit zitternder Stimme.

„Schon gut. Fahr sie hoch und stell neunzehn auf Automatik. Die letzte übernehme ich." Als Dan aufstand, ließ sein Gesicht auf starke Schmerzen schließen. Als diese anscheinend nachließen, spiegelte sich erneut Erschöpfung in ihm.

Jadia fragte sich, was noch von ihm übrig war und verfluchte den Noghri, für das, was er Dan angetan hatte.

* * *

Die _Imperial Comet_, ein Sternenzerstörer der Imperial-I-Klasse, schwebte zusammen mit dem Rest der Death Squadron im Orbit von Hoth. Viele Truppentransporter waren bereits gestartet, doch noch immer schickten die großen Schlachtschiffe AT-AT und AT-ST Kampfläufer, Soldaten und auch Jäger hinab in die Eiswüste.

Das große Schlachtschiff hatte sich gerade von einem Treffer der feindlichen Ionenkanone erholt und zusehen müssen, wie ein Rebellentransporter direkt unter ihnen vorbeigeflogen war.

„Sir, wir empfangen eine Energieanomalie in Sektor Lambda-Koban-Ion." Der Offizier sah von seiner Konsole auf zu dem Captain des Sternenzerstörers, der in der Mitte der Kommandobrücke stand.

Captain Darik Boron zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „So? Ein Raumschiff der Rebellen?"

Der Offizier warf schnell einen unsicheren Blick auf seinen Bildschirm und sah dann wieder den Captain an. „Nein, Sir..."

„Eine Fehlfunktion auf einem unserer Schiffe?"

„Ähm... Nein, es..."

„Ein außergewöhnlich starkes Piratenschlachtschiff?"

„Nein... Vielmehr ein..."

„Was?", schnauzte ihn Captain Boron an.

„Ein Mond."

Auf der Brücke herrschte Stille.

„Ein Mond...", wiederholte der Captain.

Wieder Stille.

„Ja", begann der Offizier. „Auf der uns abgewandten Seite des Planeten. Aber das Merkwürdigste ist..."

Der Captain sah ihn fragend an. „Ja...?"

„Hoth hat keinen Mond."

Erneutes Schweigen.

Nach einem Augenblick räusperte sich der Offizier. „Soll ich Lord Vader informieren?"

Der Captain hob erneut eine Braue. „Und ihm sagen, dass Hoth plötzlich einen Mond hat, und dass dieser Mond große Mengen Energie produziert?"

Schweigen.

„Setzen Sie einen Kurs", befahl Captain Boron dann und rückte seine Uniform zurecht.

Nach einigen Befehlen der Navigatoren und Steuermänner nahm die _Imperial Comet_ Fahrt auf und begann, den Eisplaneten zu umfliegen.

* * *

Die Kommandantin stand in ihrem Büro auf der _Crow's Claw _und sah das bläulich schimmernde Hologramm von Jedi-Meister Mendan Kana an. Der alte Mann erinnerte sie rein vom Aussehen her entfernt an einen weiteren Jedi: Obi-Wan Kenobi.

Doch Meister Kana war anders. Anstatt sich auf irgendeinen Exilplaneten zurückzuziehen, hatte Kana gleich nach der Order 66 die Morning Dawn gegründet, die mächtigste Splitterorganisation der Rebellen. Sie hatte den Jedi noch nie persönlich getroffen, aber sie vermutete, er befand sich stets auf einer Undercover Mission im Herzen des Imperiums.

Ein Großteil der Informationen der Morning Dawn kamen von Meister Kana und nicht von den zahlreichen, überall in der Galaxis verstreuten Agenten.

„Glaubt Ihr", begann die Kommandantin, „Tab Seenall und Ajilé Niri finden im Archiv etwas, das uns bei einem Attentat auf Palpatine nützlich sein könnte?"

Der alte Jedi legte sein Gesicht in Falten. „Ich erfuhr durch eine glückliche Fügung der Macht von der Position des Archivs, doch ich war nie dort. Es ist schwer zu sagen, welches Wissen sich dort befindet."

Die Kommandantin nickte verstehend.

„Vielleicht", fügte Kana hinzu, „ist es auch besser, wenn ich nicht dorthin gehe. Schon viele Jedi sind im Laufe der Jahrhunderte an die Dunkle Seite gefallen, als sie die Sith studieren wollten. Sie ist sehr verführerisch."

„Ich bin sicher, wir haben die beiden richtigen Menschen hinuntergeschickt", erklärte die Kommandantin und schenkte Mendan Kana ein Lächeln.

Der alte Mann erwiderte es. „Möge die Macht mit euch sein." Dann löste sich das Hologramm auf und die Übertragung war beendet.

* * *

Tab Seenall und Ajilé Niri standen in der dunklen Eingangshalle des Sith Archivs von Dagobah. Vor einigen Minuten waren sie von einem Droiden angegriffen worden und dem Jedi-Meister Yoda war es gelungen, ihn abzuwehren und seine Programmierung teilweise zu ändern.

Der schwarze Droide stand jetzt vor ihnen und wartete. Yoda hatte sich auf einen kleinen Felsbrocken gesetzt und das Gesicht in Falten vergraben.

„Du...", begann Tab zögernd. „Du bist ein Wächterdroide..."

Die roten Lichter am metallischen Körper des Droiden leuchteten etwas intensiver.

„Seit wann bist du hier?"

„Sieh in... Stirn Wut...", antwortete der Droide mit blecherner und verzerrter Stimme. „Ab... De..."

Dan starrte den Droiden an. _Was um alles im Universum sollte das bedeuten?_

„Tab...", sagte Ajilé leise, während sie mit vorsichtigen Schritten auf den lahmgelegten Angreifer zuging. „Auf seiner Hülle... Da sind Rillen... Unregelmäßigkeiten... An einigen Stellen ist sie aufgeplatzt und die Kabel sind zu sehen..."

Der Droide reagierte nicht.

Tab kam jetzt ebenfalls näher und sah, was Ajiié meinte. Die schwarze Oberfläche des Droiden sah mehr als seltsam aus. „Wie ist das passiert...?", murmelte er.

„Machtblitze."

Tab und Ajilé wirbelten zu Yoda herum, der noch immer auf seinem Felsbrocken saß. „Meister?", fragte die junge Frau.

„Die Sith...", erklärte Yoda. „Hass und Zorn dieser Droide gespürt hat. Viele tausend Jahre lang. Verwirrt und zerstört seine Programmierung ist, ich fühle."

Ajilé trat vor den Droiden. „Du wurdest angegriffen? Von den Sith?"

„Da...", kam die Antwort. „Wut der Gegner uns..." Die Lichter blinkten auf. „Iff..."

Tab sah erst den Droiden und dann Ajilé fragend an. „Was...?"

Sie zuckte mit den Schultern. „Er ist völlig verwirrt..."

„Sir...", sagte der Droide. „Wille verirrt... v... t... g..."

Tab musste trotz der Finsternis und der bedrückenden Stimmung hier unten grinsen. „Das ergibt doch überhaupt keinen Sinn...! Er brabbelt irgendwelche Sätze!"

„Er sprach zweimal von Wut...", überlegte Ajilé. „Und eben meinte er, sein Wille sei verirrt. Und er hat dich mit Sir angesprochen. Ein wenig Sinn ergibt es..."

Plötzlich erklang ein eigenartiges, quakendes Lachen.

Yoda.

Tab drehte sich um und sah, dass der kleine grüne Jedi-Meister von seinem Felsen aufgestanden war und eine Art Grinsen sein Gesicht zierte. „Ein besonderer Droide er ist...", erklärte Yoda und seine Stimme klang wieder mehr wie die eines verrückten Sumpfbewohners als die eines Jedi. „Verbunden ich mich mit ihm fühle."

Tab gab sich Mühe, seine Verwirrung nicht kundzutun. _Was? Verbunden? Yoda und der Droide?_

„Meister, ich verstehe nicht...", sagte Ajilé zögernd.

„Die Buchstaben er vertauscht", erklärte Yoda.

Einen Augenblick lang herrschte Schweigen. Dann lächelte Ajlé. „Ah... Jetzt hab' ich's verstanden..."

Tab sah sie fragend an. „So?"

Ajilé strahlte ihn an und trotz seiner Verwirrung verbesserte das Tabs Stimmung erheblich. „Er nimmt die Buchstaben der Wörter, die wir zu ihm gesagt haben, und baut daraus seine Antworten", sagte sie. „Was er nicht verwenden kann, fügt er als Nonsens oder Einzelbuchstaben ans Ende."

Tabs Mund öffnete sich. „Oha."

„Aus ‚Er ist völlig verwirrt' machte er ‚Sir Wille verirrt v t g', das sind exakt die selben Buchstaben, nur vertauscht. So wie Meister Yoda Wörter vertauscht."

„Krank", kommentierte Tab. „Aber als er uns angegriffen hat, hat er doch normal gesprochen..."

„Da haben wir ihn auch nichts gefragt oder zu ihm gesagt."

Yoda ging auf den Droiden zu. „Seine Programmierung ich zeitweise vielleicht beeinflussen kann. Die Bildung der Anagramme verhindern ich muss." Der Jedi hob eine Hand und die Lichter des Droiden blinkten erneut auf. „Wem gehörst du?", fragte Yoda.

„Moonlord Anakin Vader."

Ajilé stieß einen Schrei aus. Tab stürzte zu ihr und hielt sie fest.

Yoda wich zurück und sah die beiden Menschen ernst und etwas erschrocken an.

„Es ist mir auf dem Weg durch die Sümpfe eingefallen...", sagte Ajilé mit zitternder Stimme.

„Was?" Tabs Gedanken rasten. _Moonlord Anakin Vader... Moonlord... Vader..._

„Ich hab nichts davon gesagt, weil... Ich weiß nicht... Es kam mir dumm vor..."

„Was?" Tab stützte sie, da sie sonst vermutlich zusammengebrochen wäre. Die Dunkelheit der Halle schien sich auszubreiten.

„Das Yavin Rätsel..." Ajilé versuchte sichtlich, sich zu beruhigen und langsam zu sprechen, doch es gelang ihr nicht. „Wir sagten, die Lösung sei Anakin Skywalker..."

„Ja...!"

„Vader... Vader und Skwalker sind ein und dieselbe Person! Das Rätsel bestand auch aus einem Droiden. Vader ist einem Droiden ähnlich nahe wie einem Menschen. Die abgeschlagene Hand mit dem Lichtschwert... Laut den Informationen der Morning Dawn verlor Anakin Skwalker auch als Darth Vader mehrmals seine Hand als Strafe durch den Imperator!"

Tab schwieg. Ajilé hatte Recht. Wenn man es genau nahm, deutete natürlich nach wie vor alles auf Anakin Skwalker, aber noch spezieller auf die Zeit hin, als er Darth Vader geworden war. Tab hatte in den Morning Dawn Akten davon gelesen.

„Und dieser Droide gehörte Moonlord Anakin Vader!" Ajilé sah Tab ernst und etwas furchtsam in die Augen. „Das Yavin Rätsel zeigt auf diesen Sith!"

„Aber er dürfte seit Jahrtausenden tot sein...", warf Tab ein.

Yoda nahm seinen Gehstock und ging in Richtung des Ausgangs der Halle. „Das Archiv wir befragen werden, wer gewesen ist dieser Moonlord... Ein Hinweis nicht auf ihn aber auf seine heutigen Anhänger euer Rätsel sein könnte..."

Tab und Ajilé folgten schweigend.

„Ein wenig mehr Wissen unseren Weg erhellen wird", erklärte Yoda und öffnete mit einer Geste die gewaltige zweiflüglige Tür zum Sith Archiv.

* * *

Jadia gab einige Befehle in die digitale Tastatur ein und nickte dann Dan zu.

Er blickte nur kurz zurück und sagte nichts. Der junge Mann, der sich in den letzten drei Jahren völlig verändert hatte, stand vor einer der Waffenkontrollen, von der aus sich zwei Geschütze gleichzeitig bedienen ließen.

„Du hast jetzt die Kontrolle über Geschütz Nummer 0742, Dan...", sagte Jadia. „Ich werde 18 weitere Geschütze auf Automatik schalten. Sie werden auf sich nähernde Ziele feuern."

„Kannst du sie wenigstens so programmieren, dass sie wichtige Systeme der Feindschiffe unter Beschuss nehmen?"

Jadia biss sich auf die Unterlippe. _Dan... _„Nein... Tut mir Leid."

„Und warum nur 18 Stück auf Automatik? Du hast von insgesamt 20 gesprochen."

Ohne sofort zu antworten verließ Jadia ihre Computerkonsole und ging zu Dan hinüber. Die junge Frau stellte sich neben ihm an die zweite Hälfte der Waffenkontrolle. „Ich schieß auch."

In Dans Augen schien sich für einen kurzen Augenblick noch mehr Schmerz zu spiegeln als zuvor . „Nein..."

„Das Imperium hat meine Familie vermutlich gefoltert und getötet. Genau wie sie es mit mir versucht haben", sagte Jadia bemüht kalt. „Ich schieß auch."

Dan nickte. „Okay...", antwortete er dann leise.

Jadia fühlte sich elend und zertrümmert.

Nach einigen stillen Minuten zeigte das Display vor ihr, dass ein Sternenzerstörer den Planeten umrundet hatte.

„Willkommen in unserer Feuerreichweite...", knurrte Dan und drückte ab.

Auf Dans Bildschirm sah Jadia, wie ein grüner Laserblitz ins Bild hinein auf das Schlachtschiff der Imperial-I-Klasse zuschoss. Im nächsten Augenblick wurde der Brückenturm des Schiffes in einer flammenden Explosion vom Rest abgetrennt.

Ein weiterer grüner Blitz. Diesmal wurde ein Loch in den Bug gerissen und weitere Trümmerteile lösten sich, wurden in alle Richtungen geschleudert und dann von der Anziehungskraft des Planeten erfasst.

Jadia zwang sich an nichts zu denken, visierte ebenfalls das imperiale Schlachtschiff an und gab den Feuerbefehl. Ein drittes Lichtbündel schoss auf das bereits mehrfach Leck geschlagene Schiff zu und brachte es völlig zur Explosion.

Die Wrackteile trieben auf Hoth zu. Jadia glaubte, auf dem kleinen Bildschirm Tausende Menschen zu erkennen. Sie weinte.

Hinter Hoths Horizont erschienen weitere Sternenzerstörer. Der, den sie soeben zerstört hatten, musste Hilfe gerufen haben.

„Gut so", murmelte Dan und visierte mit einigen Tasten ein Ziel an. „Noch etwas näher und..." Er schlug auf die große Feuertaste. Jadia zuckte zusammen.

Ein kleineres imperiales Schiff der Victory Klasse wurde bereits beim ersten Treffer durchschlagen.

„Ihr verdammten Sith Bastarde!", brüllte Dan und hämmerte auf die Taste ein. Mehrere Schüsse gingen ins Leere, einige trafen Trümmerteile. Ein zweites Victory Schiff erhielt einen Streifschuss und kippte schräg.

Jadia konnte aufgrund der Tränen in ihren Augen die imperialen Schiffe nur unscharf sehen. Aber sie wollte sie gar nicht genau erkennen.

Und sie brauchte es auch nicht. Präzise Schüsse waren nicht notwendig, sie hatten hier die mächtigste Waffe des Universums.

Sie brauchten einfach nur draufhalten.

„Für Mom...", flüsterte Jadia und ihre rechte Hand betätigte die Feuertaste. Ein Interdictor Abfangkreuzer wurde durch ihren Schuss in der Mitte gespalten und die vordere Hälfte kollidierte mit einem Schiff der Imperial-I-Klasse.

„Dad..." Jadia ließ ihre Finger über die Zielanvisierungskontrollen fliegen und drückte ab. Ein größeres Schlachtschiff, das gerade wendete und ihnen den blau schimmernden Antrieb zuwandte, wurde von einem Laserblitz durchbohrt.

„Zeena..." Das Schiff zerfetzte in Hunderte von Einzelteilen, die sich durch die Hülle der anderen Sternenzerstörer bohrten.

Dann waren ihre Augen so voller Tränen, dass sie nichts mehr sehen konnte. Überwältigt von all dem Tod und der Rache sank sie zusammen und kauerte sich auf den Boden.

Über ihr hämmerte Dan auf die Kontrollen ein. Er sagte nichts, aber auch er weinte. „Wir machen euch fertig...", sagte er leise und die auf dem Monitor dargestellten Explosionen erleuchteten sein Gesicht. „Ihr werdet alle sterben... Einfach sterben..."

Dann sank auch Dan Zeyrule in sich zusammen und setzte sich mit letzter Kraft neben Jadia auf den kalten Boden der Todesmondbrücke. Das Gesicht vergrub er in den Händen.

Jadia wischte sich nach einem Augenblick die Tränen aus den Augen und sah zum großen Fenster, das die Überreste der Schiffe zeigte.

Dann blitze es.

Kein wirklicher Blitz, eigentlich das genaue Gegenteil. Einen Moment lang schien der Weltraum an einem Ort noch dunkler zu werden und die Sterne wurden von der Finsternis verdeckt.

Im selben Augenblick sprang die _Nebukadnezar_ aus dem Hyperraum.

Vor Ivoldor war eingetroffen.

* * *

_BY THE WAY..._

_Dan und Jadia haben nicht die gesamte imperiale Flotte vernichtet. Das wäre ein ziemlich großer Patzer in Sachen Canon..._

_Ich weiß, Nebukadnezar ist kein Star Wars Begriff. Der Name ist vielmehr eine Anspielung auf Matrix, wobei er hier eigentlich so einen negativen Unterton haben sollte. Das Schiff ist schon ziemlich krank, wie man dann in Staffel Drei sehen wird..._

_Jadias Schwester Zeena ist eine Anlehnung an Zena aus StormXPadmés "Alternative Factor"._

_Die Anagramme sind mal wieder eine Hommage an Dan Brown... Lesen! Lest diese Bücher, der Gute ist brillant!_


	19. HOTH Eroberer

_Vorbemerkung:  Hm... Wir nähern uns in gewohnt langsamen aber großen Schritten dem Finale der zweiten Staffel. Dieses Kapitel hier... Es ist weniger eigenständig als zum Beispiel 16 und 18, es baut sehr stark auf 20 hin. Ich hoffe mal, es ist trotzdem spannend und ihr nehmt es mir nicht übel, dass nahezu jede Storyline mit einem Cliffhanger endet.

* * *

_

Kapitel Neunzehn

E R O B E R E R

Auf der Brücke des Todesmondes schien es etwas dunkler geworden zu sein. Jadia Neen und Dan Zeyrule hatten in den letzten Minuten mit einem Teil der Geschütze der Kampfstation mehrere Sternenzerstörer der Death Squadron vernichtet. Jetzt waren beide vor der Feuerkonsole zusammengesunken und litten an ihrem nutzlosen Zorn.

Jadia hatte als erste bemerkt, dass die Dunkelheit von draußen aus dem Weltraum kam. Die Eiswelt Hoth hatte ihnen ohnehin die Nachtseite zugekehrt und verdeckte die Sonne des Systems, welche den gleichen Namen trug, wie der Planet. Doch die Finsternis rührte nicht daher, es war vielmehr, als hätte sich im All ein dunkler Nebel gebildet, der die Sterne verhüllte.

Die junge Frau stand langsam auf und ging zögernd auf ein großes Fenster in der längsten Seite des Raumes zu. Jadia hatte noch immer Tränen in den Augen und konnte nur unscharf sehen, bis sie diese weggewischt hatte. Dann blieb ihr der Atem stehen.

Sie bemerkte erst, dass Dan neben sie getreten war, als er mit unsicherer Stimme sagte: „Da ist eine große Machtlinie... Sie rast auf uns zu..."

Jadia wandte ihm ihr Gesicht zu und öffnete den Mund, um etwas zu sagen, doch sie war zu eingenommen von der Dunkelheit, als dass sie hätte sprechen können.

„Wir..." Dan hatte ein paar Schritte in Richtung des Fensters gemacht, war aber schnell wieder stehen geblieben. „Wir müssen hier weg."

„Wir verfügen nur über Hyperraumantrieb, kein Impuls...", sagte Jadia, die ihre Sprache langsam zurückgewann, geistesabwesend. Sie blickte immer noch auf die dunkle Wolke, in der sich jetzt etwas zu bewegen schien.

„Hyperraum." Mehr sagte Dan nicht. Er ging hastig zurück zu Jadia und packte sie an den Schultern, da sie keine Reaktion zeigte. „Jadia, wir müssen hier weg", fuhr er sie laut und zornig an. „Von welchem Viech diese Machtlinie auch stammt, wir sind tot, wenn wir nicht..." Er sprach nicht zu Ende, obwohl niemand ihn unterbrach.

Jadia wollte etwas sagen, als plötzlich ein Knall aus einer Ecke der Brücke des Todesmondes kam. Beide fuhren herum und suchten im schwachen Licht nach der Quelle der Explosion.

„Die Kontrolltafeln blinken...", meinte Jadia leise und deutete auf eine Konsole neben ihnen. Dann sah sie wieder ins All hinaus, wo die Schwärze Hoth schon fast vollständig verdeckt hatte. „Sie greifen unsere Computersysteme an..."

Dan starrte auf einen Bildschirm, der sich soeben aktiviert hatte. Nachdem dieser einige Sekunden lang Flimmern gezeigt hatte, erschien ein Gesicht, das ihnen nur zu gut bekannt war.

„Tarkin!", entfuhr es Jadia, als sie das Bild des imperialen Großadmirals sah.

„Techron Tarkin...", ergänzte Dan geistesabwesend. Es handelte sich nicht um Willhuff Tarkin, der mit dem Todesstern untergegangen war, sondern um dessen Bruder, den Kommandanten der Nightfall.

„Sie haben die... Brücke gefunden." Aus irgendeinem Lautsprecher ertönte die leicht verzerrte Stimme des Mannes. Die kalten Augen funkelten Dan und Jadia an. „Und Sie haben die Ehre, die ersten Rebellen zu sein, die einen Blick auf den..." Dann überdeckte ein Rauschen Tarkins Worte und auch das Bild flackerte.

„Tarkin ist nicht auf diesem Schiff...", murmelte Dan leise. „Es ist eine Aufzeichnung."

„Sie haben die... Brücke gefunden", erklang es erneut.

Jadia nickte. „Ja, stimmt. So hat er uns damals vor drei Jahren begrüßt." Die junge Frau sah erschrocken nach rechts, als aus einem Computerterminal Funken schlugen.

Der dunkle Nebel im Fenster war jetzt so nahe, dass man deutlich die Umrisse eines Raumschiffes sehen konnte. Die Hülle wirkte unregelmäßig, stachelig und bedrohlich. Das fremde Schiff, dass eine beachtliche Größe besitzen musste, die einem Supersternenzerstörer in nichts nachstand, ähnelte keinem ihnen bekannten Schiffstyp.

„Hyperraumantrieb!", fiel es Dan plötzlich wieder ein.

„Das hat keinen Sinn..." Jadia sah ihn unsicher an. „Der Mond war dazu gedacht, von einer ganzen Besatzung in den Hyperraum gebracht zu werden. Alleine brauche ich mindestens eine Stunde!"

Dan kniff eine Sekunde lang die Augen zusammen. „Verdammt...", keuchte er.

Während das gigantische fremde Raumschiff sich dem Todesmond immer weiter näherte, herrschte Schweigen auf der Brücke.

„Die Waffen!" Jadia wirbelte herum und rannte auf die Feuerkonsole zu, an der sie noch vor wenigen Minuten auf die imperialen Schiffe gefeuert hatten. Ihr Mitleid und Selbsthass aufgrund der Zerstörung der imperialen Raumschiffe wurde von purer Angst verdrängt.

Jadias Finger flogen über die Kontrollen, bewegten ein Fadenkreuz auf irgendeine Stelle der nahenden Gefahr und fanden schließlich die Feuertaste. Ein grünlicher, gleißend heller Laserblitz schoss auf das fremde Schiff zu und prallte anscheinend auf dessen Hülle auf.

Doch Jadia konnte keinerlei Schaden erkennen.

Während sie noch ungläubig in den Nebel hineinstarrte, blinkten plötzlich Warnlichter auf der Konsole vor ihr auf und ließen sie instinktiv zurückweichen.

Dann verwandelte sich die Feuerkontrolle in ein Flammenmeer.

Jadia spürte, wie Dan sie mit aller Kraft von dem Brand wegzog und dann fest umklammerte.

„Mynockdreck...", hörte sie ihn fluchen.

Auf dem Bildschirm am anderen Ende der Brücke wurde immer noch Tarkins Nachricht gezeigt. „Sie haben die... Brücke gefunden", schallte es zu Dan und Jadia herüber.

_Die Brücke..., _echote es in Jadias Kopf. _Er zögert... Tarkin zögert eine halbe Sekunde..._

„Ah..." Dan war anscheinend gerade zu dem selben Schluss gekommen.

„Das hier", sagte Jadia, „ist gar nicht die Brücke. Jedenfalls nicht die eigentliche."

„Das erklärt die karge Ausstattung", meinte Dan. „Genau wie die geringe Größe des Raumes..."

„Und es könnte auch eine Begründung dafür sein, warum ich auch nach drei Jahren nur eingeschränkten Zugang zu lediglich einem Teil aller Systeme besitze."

Dann sahen sie, dass das Fenster völlig schwarz geworden war. Das fremde Raumschiff, hatte die Hülle des Todesmondes erreicht.

Ein schwacher Ruck ging durch die Station.

„Weg!", rief Dan und zerrte Jadia in Richtung Ausgang.

Nachdem sie vor Schreck fast gestolpert wäre, riss sie sich los und folgte ihm durch die Gänge.

_Ich habe keine Ahnung, wo die Brücke ist,_ dröhnte es in ihrem Kopf. _Und Dan war die gesamte Zeit gefangen!_

_

* * *

_

Die Kommandantin stand in ihrem Büro vor dem Hologramm des Jedi-Meisters Mendan Kana. Auf irgendeine Art gab ihr das gütige Gesicht des alten Mannes Hoffnung. Irgendwie war es beruhigend, wie vor zwei Jahrzehnten in ihrer Jugend in den Klonkriegen einem Jedi folgen zu können.

„Ich habe soeben die monatlichen errichte unserer Stufe 42 Agenten erhalten...", sagte Meister Kana.

Die Kommandantin nickte. Die Stufe 42 Agenten waren die geheimsten und wichtigsten Kräfte der Morning Dawn. Allein Kana kannte ihre genaue Zahl, ihre Identität und Position. Denn wenn die Nightfall tatsächlich existieren sollte, dann war es dem Feind vielleicht möglich, die Kommandantin gefangen zu nehmen und mit Wahrheitsdrogen zu foltern.

Nur von einigen Aufgaben der Stufe 42 Agenten wusste die Kommandantin, da Kana sie beiläufig angedeutet hatte. Es gab anscheinend sowohl im Umkreis hoher Offiziere des Imperiums als auch der Allianz der Rebellen Agenten. Gut möglich, dass auch Verbrecherorganisationen wie die Schwarze Sonne und die Hutten infiltriert worden waren.

Die Kommandantin wusste von Agenten in niedrigen Positionen, die sich in all diesen Gruppierungen befanden, doch die wichtigsten unterstanden direkt Mendan Kana.

„Darth Vader", begann der Jedi Meister, „hat mit dem Besitzer einer Tibanna-Gas-Mine auf Bespin ein Abkommen geschlossen. Meine Agenten vermuten, dass es sich dabei um einen Plan zur Gefangennahme hochrangiger Offiziere der Allianz handelt."

Die Kommandantin nickte. „Vielleicht hofft er, sie würden bei der Evakuierung von Hoth dorthin flüchten."

Das Hologramm des alten Mannes strich sich einige graue Haare aus der Stirn. „Gut möglich, ja. Wir werden in Kürze Kurs auf Bespin nehmen. Es sollte kein Problem sein, Mitglieder der Rebellenallianz zu warnen."

* * *

Tab Seenall und Ajilé Niri eilten mit schnellen Schritten durch die tiefsten Hallen des Sith Archivs von Dagobah. Sie folgten einem humanoiden Droiden, den sie hier gefunden hatten und der sie nun durch das Wirrwarr von gigantischen Hallen führte. Hinter ihnen tippelte der Jedi-Meister Yoda.

„Zum Eintrag über Moonlord Anakin Vader uns bringen du musst!", hörte Tab das kleine grüne Wesen hinter sich dem Droiden zurufen.

Vermutlich hatte Yoda dabei die Macht angewandt, denn anstatt wie zuvor Anagramme zu bilden, antwortete der dunkelfarbige Droide. „Am Ende dieser Halle."

Nach ein oder zwei Minuten kam der Droide zum Stehen und wandte sich einer der Wände zu, die ähnlich wie Bücherregale in die Halle hineinragten. Sie waren übersät von Lichtern, von denen wahrscheinlich jedes für einen Eintrag stand.

Der Droide drückte mit dem Finger auf einen Knopf und ein bläuliches Hologramm erschien. Das Bild zeigte eine Gestalt, deren Gesicht von einer Kapuze verhüllt wurde.

„Seit langem existiert die Prophezeiung, dass ein Wesen geboren wird, das die Macht ins Gleichgewicht bringen wird...", ertönte ein dunkle, verzerrte Stimme aus einem verborgenen Lautsprecher.

Weder Tab noch Ajilé bemerkten, dass sich auf Yodas Gesicht Kummer und Bedauern wiederspiegelte, als der kleine Jedi diese Worte hörte.

Das blaue Hologramm flackerte einen Moment lang stärker, als ob die Kamera damals vor vermutlich Tausenden von Jahren einer Energiedruckwelle ausgesetzt gewesen wäre. „Dieses Wesen, das die Macht ins Gleichgewicht bringt, bin ich."

Tab stockte der Atem. Er hatte das Gefühl, als würde er in eine dunkle Geschichte hineingezogen werden, aus der es kein Entkommen gab.

„Ich bin auf dem Mond der Verdammten geboren worden", fuhr das Hologramm des Sith-Lords fort. „Viele Narren würden sagen, dass dies auf ein Verbrechen meiner Ahnen hinweist, durch das sie auf diese Welt geschickt wurden. Doch ich sage: Sie wurden zu mächtig! Meine gesamte Blutlinie hat in ihren Fähigkeiten die anderen Linien bei weitem übertroffen."

„Wunden in der Macht seine Worte hinterlassen", sagte Yoda unter Anstrengung. „Obwohl nur Aufzeichnungen es sind..."

„Diejenigen, welche meine Vorfahren verbannten, hätten wissen müssen, dass meine Linie sich schnell zum Herrscher über den Gefängnismond aufschwingen würde. Und nun kontrolliere ich diese Welt. Der gesamte Mond und alle Verbannten sind meiner Macht unterworfen." Eine kurze Pause folgte. „Dem Moonlord Anakin Vader." Dann warf er die Kapuze zurück.

Jadia schrie und wandte sich ab.

Yoda schloss die Augen und wich einen kleinen Schritt zurück.

Und Tab Seenall sah ins Herz der Dunkelheit.

„Das ist er...", keuchte er schwer atmend und mit weit aufgerissenen Augen. „Vor ein paar Tagen hat er mich in einem Traum heimgesucht..."

Meister Yoda machte eine rasche Geste in Richtung des Droiden, der während des Abspielens der Aufzeichnung regungslos gewartet hatte. „Beenden die Wiedergabe du sollst...", ächzte er.

Das blaue Hologramm verschwand und einige Sekunden lang herrschte Stille.

„Zu einem dunklen Puzzle sich die Teile zusammenfügen...", begann Yoda schließlich.

Tab und Ajilé sahen fragend und noch immer zitternd zu ihm herab.

„Vor Tausenden von Jahren ein Mann geboren wird, der von sich behauptet, erfüllen die Prophezeiung er werde. Den Namen Anakin Vader er trägt." Yoda stützte sich stärker auf seinen hölzernen Gehstock. „Vor 45 Jahren auf einem Wüstenplaneten ein Kind kommt zur Welt, das besitzt aus irgendeinem Grund den einzigartigen Namen Anakin. Vor 22 Jahren auf den Namen Darth Vader getauft von Sideous er wird."

Wieder trat eine kurze Stille ein.

„Zufälle... niemals existiert sie haben."

* * *

Wedge Antilles sah vom Cockpit seines Snowspeeders aus, dass Luke Skywalker den Absturz überlebt hatte. Nachdem Luke seinen Copiloten verloren hatte, war der Atmosphärenjäger direkt getroffen worden und der junge Pilot hatte notlanden müssen.

„Geht ihm gut...", sagte Wedge zu Wes Janson, der mit dem Rücken zu ihm in der hinteren Hälfte des Cockpits saß.

„Um den müssen wir uns keine Sorgen machen", meinte Janson.

Wedge hoffte, dass sich sein Copilot nicht irrte und lenkte den Snowspeeder scharf nach rechts. „Hier Rogue Drei", sagte er ins Funkgerät des Jägers. „Wir müssen den Vormarsch dieser AT-AT-Kampfläufer stoppen!"

„Rogue Sieben hier", ertönte es aus dem Lautsprecher. „Ich nehme mir den Vierbeiner da vorne vor!" Die Stimme gehörte Jaras Starfire, der bereits für die Republik geflogen war.

„An alle, gebt Sieben Feuerschutz!", befahl Wedge und deckte einen kleineren AT-PT mit Lasersalven ein. Es entstanden Einschusslöcher in er Hülle des Läufers, doch es hatten nicht genügen Schüsse getroffen. „Janson, Schleppkabel auf Fahrtrichtung rechts."

„Was...?", kommentierte der Copilot aus dem Geschützcockpit heraus.

„Vertrau mir...", entgegnete Wedge und lenkte den Jäger knapp über dem eisigen Boden an dem AT-PT vorbei. Der zweibeinige Kampfläufer, der etwas kleiner als ein AT-ST war, erwiderte das Feuer. Doch im nächsten Moment war Wedges Snowspeeder bereits an ihm vorbeigeschossen.

„Oh...", hörte Wedge Janson sagen.

Dann wurde aus der nach hinten gerichteten Harpune das Schleppkabel abgefeuert. Janson gelang ein Volltreffer: Das Projektil bohrte sich in die durchlöcherte Hülle des Läufers, das Seil spannte sich innerhalb einer Sekunde straff und riss den AT-PT vom Boden los.

Die beiden Piloten spürten die Erschütterung, die der Snowspeeder erfuhr, als der etwa gleich große Läufer an ihrem Schleppkabel hing.

„Das halten wir nicht lange du...", setzte Janson an, doch im nächsten Moment tauchte auch in seinem Sichtfeld der AT-AT auf. „Bei den Säulen..." Er klinkte mit einem Hebel das Kabel aus.

Der Snowspeeder jagte knapp über den gepanzerten Rumpf des vierbeinigen Riesenläufers hinweg, doch der AT-PT wurde gegen die Hülle geschmettert. Janson sah, wie eine feurige Explosion auf der ihnen abgewandten Seite des AT-AT entstand und das schwere Gefährt zu kippen begann.

Der riesige Läufer versuchte noch mit seinen Beinen die Gewichtsverlagerung auszugleichen, doch schon verlor er das Gleichgewicht und stürzte mit großem Lärm zu Boden.

„Yeeeha!", schrie Janson und Wedge grinste triumphierend.

Doch die Freude währte nicht lange. Mehrere Läufer unter ihnen nahmen den Snowspeeder unter Beschuss und aus dem Funkgerät ertönten Hilferufe:

„Hier Vorposten Beta, die Imps schneiden uns die Fluchtwege ab!"

„Rogue Sieben hier, ich musste mein Schleppkabel ausklinken. Der erste AT-AT dringt durch, er... Aaaah!"

„Staffelführer, hier Commander. Das Imperium hat die Verteidigung des Schildgenerators durchbrochen und..."

„Hier Rogue Zehn, ich muss abdrehen, meine Triebwerke brennen...!"

„Wedge!"

Jansons Stimme holte den Piloten zurück aus der Starre, die der Funkverkehr ausgelöst hatte. „Wir verlieren, Janson...", sagte Wedge leise, während er dem Feuer eines AT-AT auswich. „Wir verlieren..."

* * *

Rick Jonen hatte sein Tauntaun-Reittier in letzter Sekunde nach links reißen können, als der gigantische Kampfläufer neben ihnen in den Schnee stürzte. Trotz der Lebensgefahr, in die es ihn gebracht hatte, bestaunte Rick das Manöver des Snowspeeder-Piloten. Dieser hatte mit dem Schleppkabel einen AT-PT auf den vierbeinigen Riesenläufer geschleudert.

Während der Schnee seine Schutzbrille beschlug, ritt Jonen auf dem Tauntaun so schnell er konnte durch die imperialen Reihen und das Chaos der Schlacht. Vorposten Beta war verloren gewesen und alle dort postierten Soldaten, welche die ersten Angriffswellen überlebt hatten, in Richtung der Echo-Basis geflüchtet.

Dazu mussten sie jedoch in die selbe Richtung, in die auch die imperiale Armee zog und so waren Rick und die anderen Flüchtenden mitten ins Kreuzfeuer der Angreifer geraten. Nur der Beschuss durch die Snowspeeder und einige Langstreckengeschütztürme machte dieses Manöver überhaupt möglich.

Rick warf einen Blick nach links, wo Cliff Garron gerade zwischen den Beinen eines AT-ST hindurch ritt. Der junge Corellianer hatte ebenfalls flüchten können und versuchte nun, sich zusammen mit Rick einen Weg durch die feindliche Armee zu bahnen.

Plötzlich kam von vorne ein grelles Leuchten und eine dumpfe Explosion brachte den Schneeboden zum Erzittern. Durch die halb zugeschneite Schutzbrille konnte Rick erkennen, was geschehen war.

Das Imperium hatte den Schildgenerator zerstört. Die Echo-Basis war schutzlos.

Während er sich mit einer Hand verzweifelt am Fell des halbwahnsinnigen Tauntauns festklammerte, hielt er sich mit der anderen das Comlink vor das vermummte Gesicht. „Cliff!", brüllte er. „Ich reite zur Echo-Basis, um bei der Evakuierung zu helfen!" Ein Snowspeeder stürzte mit einem Flammenschweif ein paar Meter vor ihnen in den Schnee. „Du musst zum Startplatz der Transporter!"

Der junge Mann, der zwei Meter neben ihm ritt, antwortete nicht verbal nickte ihm aber zu. Rick wusste, dass Cliff durch all die Zerstörung verängstigt war und nahm an, dass er deshalb nicht sprechen konnte.

„Schnapp dir einen X-Wing und flieg!", schrie Rick gegen den Schlachtlärm und den Schneewind an.

Dann sah er, wie Cliffs Tauntaun nach links abbog und konzentrierte sich wieder voll darauf, die Echo Basis zu erreichen.

Er würde die Prinzessin retten.

* * *

Dan Zeyrule riss ruckartig die Hände hoch und presste sie sich instinktiv vor die Ohren, als das Donnern begann.

„Narren...", dröhnte es in seinem Kopf, während er durch die Korridore des Todesmondes rannte.

Jadia Neen, die einen Meter vor ihm lief, tat das gleiche. Die junge Frau beugte sich beim Laufen stark nach vorne und schien Mühe zu haben, dass Gleichgewicht zu halten.

Dan ging es genau so, denn das Wesen, welches auf dem Schiff gewesen war, schrie nach ihnen und machte es ihnen fast unmöglich, sich zu konzentrieren.

„Ihr hättet schon seit drei Jahren tot sein müssen!", tönte es.

Jadia drehte sich im Laufen für eine Sekunde zu Dan um. „Wohin jetzt...?", keuchte sie.

„Da vorne rechts in den Gang rein!", antwortete Dan und erblickte plötzlich ein offenes Waffenlager an der rechten Wand. Mit einer gut gezielten Handbewegung riss er einen Raketenwerfer aus der Art Regal und klemmte ihn unter den Arm.

Sie bogen nach rechts ab und erreichten einen halbleeren, grauen Raum, aus dem es keinen Ausgang mehr gab.

Jadia blieb ruckartig stehen und wandte sich verzweifelt wieder zur Tür um. „Das ist eine Sackgasse!", sagte sie verzweifelt.

„Noch", kommentierte Dan, ging leicht in die Knie und feuerte eine flammende Rakete auf die ihnen gegenüberliegende Wand. Mit einem ohrenbetäubenden Knall fetzte das Geschoss ein Loch hinein.

„Die Brücke...!", sagte Jadia und folgte Dan, der mit einem Sprung durch das Loch gehetzt war.

„Ich habe die Machtlinien des Noghri während meiner Gefangenschaft verfolgt. Er war mehrmals hier drin", sagte Dan. Er achtete nicht darauf, dass Jadia nichts von Machtlinien wusste.

Beide standen jetzt schwer atmend und schwitzend in einer großen Halle, die der Bezeichnung ‚Brücke' mehr als gerecht wurde. Sie hatte an den Wänden mehrere Ebenen, die alle durch Fahrstuhlröhren verbunden waren. Ein gigantischer Bildschirm an einer Wand zeigte das riesige schwarze Schiff und die Nachtseite Hoths. Auf allen Ebenen standen Konsolen, Monitore, Kontrolltafeln und zahlreiche Geräte mit ihnen unbekannter Funktion.

In der Mitte gab es einen hervorgehobenen, eindrucksvollen Kommandostand. Dort befanden sich mehrere Sitze und weitere Konsolen.

„Dahin", sagte Dan knapp und lief auf den Kommandostand zu.

Im nächsten Augenblick jagte eine Machtlinie auf ihn und Jadia zu. Sie war merkwürdig geformt und unregelmäßig. Ihre Dicke ließ auf einen Auslöser schließen, der eine starke Präsenz in der Macht hinterließ.

„Ich", donnerte es in Dans Kopf, „bin der Sith-Lord Vor Ivoldor!"

Jadia, die den Kommandostand erreicht hatte, drehte sich mit angsterfülltem Gesicht zu Dan um.

Dan biss die Zähne zusammen und bemühte sich verzweifelt, sich nicht von seiner Angst überwältigen zu lassen. Er deutete auf eine der Konsolen. „Kommunikation...", brachte er hervor.

Inzwischen dröhnte der Sith-Lord weiter. „Tarkin war so unfähig euch im Reaktorraum einzusperren. Er hat für sein Versagen bezahlt."

Mit jedem Augenblick, der verstrich wurde die Machtlinie dicker. _Er kommt hierher... Er kommt immer näher..._

„Was soll ich tun...?", fragte Jadia mit zitternder Stimme und über die Kommunikationskonsole gebeugt.

Dan versuchte sich trotz der Schmerzen in seinem Kopf zu konzentrieren. „Sende eine Nachricht mit höchstmöglicher Sicherheitsstufe als Streusignal auf der folgenden Frequenz..." Er kniff die Augen zusammen. Er durfte sich jetzt auf keinen Fall irren. „Vier... Zwei... Zwei... Drei..."

Jadias Finger begannen über die Tasten zu fliegen. Ob sie es nun wusste oder nicht, sie war ein Computergenie. Dan hatte schon damals erkannt, dass ihre vergleichsweise niedrige Anstellung beim Imperium nur der dort üblichen Diskriminierung gegenüber Frauen zu verdanken war.

„Acht... Vier... Acht... Zwei...", sagte Dan langsam. „Fertig?"

„Ja."

„Okay...", sagte Dan und trat zu ihr neben die Konsole. Mit einem Druck auf einen deutlich markierten Knopf startete er die Aufzeichnung. „Hier spricht Dan Zeyrule, Agent 18. Ich wurde nach Erfüllung meiner Mission, den Spürsender auf dem Millennium Falken zu modifizieren, von der imperialen Flottengruppe Nightfall gefangen genommen."

Jadia sah ihn an und folgte jedem seiner Worte.

„Die Nightfall existiert. Sie kontrollieren eine Hyperraumroute, über die sie unentdeckt imperiale Schiff übernehmen, die der Imperator ihnen schickt. Die Größe ihrer Flotte dürfte den Theorien entsprechen und ist damit gigantisch. Ihr Kommandant war lange Zeit Techron Tarkin, sein gegenwärtiger Zustand ist unklar. Möglicherweise wurde er vom obersten Befehlshaber getötet, dem Sith-Lord Vor Ivoldor."

Jadia und Dan erschauderten, als plötzlich ein kalter Wind durch die Brücke des Todesmondes fegte.

Vor Ivoldor hatte sie erreicht und sprang durch das Loch in der Wand in die große Halle hinein.

„Ich befinde mich im Orbit von Hoth auf dem Todesmond, einer Kampfstation, die im Todesstern erschaffen wurde. Vor Ivoldor ist hier."

Der in wehende schwarze Gewänder gekleidete Sith kam mit langsamen Schritten näher. Eine Kapuze verdeckt sein Gesicht vollkommen.

Dan bewegte seine rechte Hand auf die Konsole zu. „Zeyrule Ende", sagte er und betätigte einen Knopf.

Vor Ivoldor ließ zwei Lichtschwerter in seine Hände schweben und zündete beide Klingen.

Die eine war rot.

Die andere blau.

* * *

_Anmerkung des Autors: _

_Joa... Damit ist fürs Finale alles vorbereitet. Wenn's gut läuft, kommt's nächstes Wochenende... Macht euch auf drei Dinge gefasst: Einen der großen Geheimclous. Den Tod einer Hauptperson. Das bisher düsterste Kapitel._


End file.
